An Alternate Universe
by Ravon
Summary: The marauders, Lily and Snape find themselves in control of the future as two women from said future send them seven books, the first being Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. To change their fate, they must read them all. **SPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS!**
1. Duels and Surprises

**Ravon:****Ok here is my fic you guys.**

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JKRowling!**_

_**Chapter**____**1**__–__**Duels**____**and**____**Surprises**_

"I'm bored!"

"Well then, bring yourself out of boredom, Padfoot."

"By doing what, exactly?"

The Marauders, consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were currently lounging under a tree near the lake at Hogwarts. And just like any other day, Remus was getting on Sirius' case about studying for his OWLs.

"How about studying for your OWLs?"

"But Remy..." Sirius moaned, "The OWLs are months away. We don't need to study in our free time, nor do our homework."

James snorted at the look of indignation on Remus' face. Just as he was about to comment, he was nudged by Peter. He looked over and noticed Peter pointing to the grounds where a group of girls were sitting – one had flaming dark red hair. James' hand immediately jumped to his hair and he ruffled it while flashing a smile at them.

"Oi! Evans!"

Lily Evans, a red head Gryffindor, was talking to her friends when she heard someone call her name. She turned and scowled. "What do you _want,_ Potter?" she asked him as he and Peter sprinted up to them.

"What else, Evans," he replied with a boyish grin, causing many surrounding girls to giggle. "Will you go out with me?"

"Not in a million bloody years, Potter." she growled back at him, turning away with a huff.

"Are you sure Evans?" James asked again, movement in his peripheral vision catching his eye. Noticing her glare, he sighed.

"Well in that case, if you don't, I'll tell the whole school a little secret about ole' Snivelly over there."

Severus Snape, a fifth year Slytherin, froze, as he heard what Potter had said. Earlier that day Slughorn had paired him with Potter in Potions, for reasons he still did not know. Potter had seen the name he dubbed himself on the corner of his textbook, and knew without a doubt, that if Potter said anything about it publicly, he would become an outcast in his house almost within a matter of hours.

"Prongs!" Sirius and Remus had just come back from under the tree, and while Sirius sneered over at Snape, Remus went over to Peter.

"What is James talking about?" he asked. Peter looked up and said, "Well, James said he saw something Snape didn't want him to know and now he's gloating about whatever it is." Peter looked towards Lily with a slightly confused look as he continued. "I think he is trying to trick Lily into going out with him, but why would he use Snape?"

Remus sighed and looked towards James. He knew full well James was using Lily and Severus's friendship to get his way, but out of loyalty to James, Remus reluctantly kept quiet. Seeing that James was getting nowhere and Lily was about to turn away, Sirius took matters into his own hands.

Taking his wand and muttering "_Sonorous_" he bellowed: "GOOD AFTERNOON, FELLOW CLASSMATES! EARLIER TODAY WE DISCOVERED A LITTLE SECRET ABOUT SNIVELLOUS SNAPE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, COME NEAR THE BARMY POTRAIT ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR, PAST THE SINGING ARMOR, AT 7PM! HAVE A JOYOUS AFTERNOON!

"_Quietus_" he muttered. He looked past a grinning Peter and James to see a pale Snape walking back towards the castle.

"Brilliant!" Peter said admiringly. Sirius bowed, but Lily looked furious. Remus sighed and looked at James. "I think he took it a little far, don't you?" he asked him. "Nah," James smirked as Lily's friends dragged her away. "Just wait till you see what people will say when they find out."

At 7:00pm, a crowd of students were gathered at the 7th floor. When the Marauders showed up, the crowd fell silent. Remus was shocked to see that a good portion of the Slytherins had also come, and were wearing smirks.

"Looks like Snape isn't popular even in his house," Peter mumbled. James and Sirius looked at him and smirked as well. "Alrighty, then!" James said confidently, "The secret is-"

"POTTER!"

Everyone whirled around to see Lily running towards James, wand out and a glare on her face. Immediately, people scrambled out of the way. However, a split second later, there was a yell of "_Stupefy!_" and Sirius went flying 5 feet towards Lily. The crowd immediately began chanting "fight, fight, fight" repeatedly.

Remus and James turned to see Snape (Peter was still watching Lily's wand) pointing his wand at Sirius, who was now on the ground. "_Sectum__-"_ "Severus, _no!_" Lily cried, darting forward to knock the wand out of his hand.

The following second, several things happened. Lily grabbed Severus' wand, and James charged forward at him with a yell, Peter behind him. Soon, they had all fallen through a doorway in a tangled heap.

"James!" Remus yelled, as he hoisted Sirius onto his shoulders.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

It was Professor McGonagall. They could hear her running towards the corridor. At once, students began scurrying away and Remus charged into the room where the others were, slamming the door behind them.

Remus, Lily and Peter all listened at the door, when a scuffling noise brought their attention to the two on the floor. Severus and James were, to put it mildly, beating the crap out of each other. Their wands, next to them, lay forgotten.

"_Stupefy!_" two new voices yelled, and the two on floor went still immediately. A woman with wavy brown hair walked forward and made the other three students jump out of shock while the other woman sniggered behind her hand.

As James and Severus stirred, awakening from their stunned state, Lily, Peter, Sirius and Remus looked for the first time at their surroundings. They were in a room in the size of a family room, with blue carpet and crème colored walls. In the center, lay a lone book surrounded by red and gold beanbags, as well as a few green and silver pillows.

"Um...where are we?"

"This is weird..."

"Who are you?"

As Snape asked that question, everyone's eyes turned to the two women in the room. The first one stepped forward. "My name is Kristin, and my friend and I would like you to read a series of seven books about the future." her voice was slightly high but held authority. She ignored all of their winces at her slight southern accent.

"And why would we do that?" Sirius asked. "I hate reading..."

"Yeah!" said Peter

"Harry Potter?" James bellowed. Kristin gave a start, and turned. James had walked to the center and was gaping at the cover of the book. The second woman came forward and beckoned them all to the center. "Get comfortable," she said softly.

"Wait, we are NOT staying in a room with him!" Sirius bellowed, pointing at Snape.

"You think I want to be in here with YOU, you mangy mutt?"

"Snivelly!"

"Mutt!"

"Greasy Git!"

"Dung Worm!"

"ARRRGGHHH!"

"ENOUGH" Kristin shouted. "You either get along or you both die in the future, unless that's what you want." she stated coldly.

There was dead silence in the room as both Sirius and Snape had looked at her with horror.

Kristin sighed and sat down on one of the green pillows. She motioned for her friend to do the same. "My name is Sophie Raine Orion." her friend said as she sat on the red pillow. "We are, to put it simply, from an alternate universe. One in which Voldemort is dead, although Death Eaters are still roaming. However, our home can be your future if you read these books and make the right decisions, not the easy ones. Do you all understand?"

There were nods from everyone except Severus, whose eyes narrowed even as they got a good look at their hosts.

Kristin was a slim Caucasian woman with long, wavy brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Sophie was Hispanic, (although at first glance she looked white) and also slim but with straight, long, dark brown hair and greenish-gray eyes.

"Ok then!" James said happily. "Who wants to go first?"

Severus snorted, "You are as naïve as you are stupid, if you think any of this is real, Potter. Someone obviously is trying to prank us, and it is poorly executed."

Sirius shot a glare Snape's way, before retorting, "And what makes you so smart about that eh?"

Before Snape could respond, Lily cut in. "Because the only way to travel through time is through time turners, but at the most they are only supposed to go back 24 hours."

Sophie smiled. "We can offer you proof but right now the only thing we ask is to trust us, we will even give you our wands if you wish," she said, adding the second part on a whim and ignoring the piercing glare Kristin sent her way.

Severus stared at the two of them, still suspicious, but sighed and sat down beside Lily. Sophie could have sworn he muttered, "I'm only staying for Lily."

"Ok then," Lily said smiling slightly.

"Wait! Before we start, I have to ask, where are you two from?" James questioned.

Kristin and Sophie glanced at one another and started laughing. "I guess our accents do sound different, well to put it short, we are from North America."

"Right," said Lily faintly. The marauders looked shocked and Snape's eyes were narrowed again.

"Why don't I start?" Remus asked and they all got comfortable.

**Ravon: Review plz!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Who Gave Him The Chocolate?

**Ravon : I just want to say to all my reviewers, SNAPE WILL NOT DIE in my fic. He is my favorite character, and I am not that cruel.**

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 2**__–__**Who Gave Him The Chocolate?**_

Remus flipped open the book.

**The Boy who lived**

"Was Gay!"

Everyone stared at Sirius who had suddenly begun bouncing in his seat. Kristin and Sophie exchanged glances, and immediately moved further away from him.

Remus' eyes narrowed "Prongs, please tell me you didn't..."

"Um...sorry?"

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say they were perfectly normal thank you very much.**

"We never asked you," Severus muttered.

"Indeed," Kristin and Sophie said in unison.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Magic isn't _nonsense_," Sirius began with a crazy glint in his eye, "it's MAGICAL!"

"Ahhhh! Sirius Black that was my ear you crazy baffoon!"

"Sorry, Evans."

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Which are...?"

"They are what muggles use to make holes in wood, so they can build things." Severus replied.

"How did you know that?" Peter asked.

"...none of your bloody business."

"Hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Sophie whispered to Kristin.

"He doesn't swear as much though..."

**He was a big beefy man with hardly and neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

"Ahhhhh, Pork Chops!"

"Ewwwww..."

"Sirius, SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. Which came in very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences spying on neighbors.**

Lily snorted, "Dear merlin, she sounds just like my sister."

"Your right, she does."

"And how would you know that, _Snivellus?"_James replied, suspiciously.

"We are MOVING ON!" Remus yelled.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Silence.

Then there was a snort of laughter.

"No finer boy, my ass."

"Who in there bloody effing mind would name a bloke _Dudley?"_

"By the way, its _arse_, not _ass._"

"Don't give me lip Sirius, its how I say it."

"Its _arse."_

"Ass."

"Arse."

"Ass."

"Arse!"

"Ass!"

"**ARSE!"**

"**ASS!**"

"SHUT UP, THE PAIR OF YOU!" Sophie yelled, as she whacked Kristin on the head.

"Pears? Where? I want some pears! Oh come on, where are the bloody pears?"

"Dear merlin please save me from this forced hell," Severus groaned.

"Padfoot, calm down, mate!" said James, avoiding Remus' glare.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,**

"Don't we all?"

"Yeah, we do," Severus said glaring at James, who smirked.

**and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it; they didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What about us? They should be proud that they know such a great family!" James said indignantly.

There were snorts and sniggers heard around the room at this.

"Hey..." (pouts)

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as "unDursleyish" as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived on the street.**

"Ahhhhh! The world is coming to an end!" Sirius flung himself on James who looked horrified. Kristin, Remus, and Lily burst out laughing as the pair of them toppled onto the floor.

"Padfoot what the hell-"

"Don't worry! I have someone who will save you from these horrible relations!"

He reached into his pants "I give you Mr. BANANA!"

There was dead silence.

Kristin, and Remus were turning red from trying not to laugh.

Lily, Severus and James were staring horrified at Sirius, and Sophie was counting to ten.

"Dare I ask where in the hell that..._thing_ came from?" Severus asked, his body tense in case Black came after him next.

Sirius heard, and looked his way. Kristin and Sophie immediately jumped to their feet, and backed away at the look in his eyes.

"Sirius are you alright?" Peter asked, walking towards him.

"Peter, don't-"

"Thief! Stay away from Mr. Banana for he shall rule the world and all who oppose him shall become rotten banana peels!"

Everyone fell over laughing at this as Sirius started chasing Peter around in circles.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"_Sirius Stop!_"

Kristin shot a stinging hex at him, which stopped him in his tracks.

Peter sat down again panting.

"MOVE ON!"

**The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son too,**

"Yay!"

"Great, just what we need..."

"Watch it Snivelly."

**but they had never even seen him, this boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"More like I don't want _my_ child mixing with _yours_."

"Prongs, shut it."

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the Dull grey Tuesday our story starts,**

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" Sirius went barreling past Sophie almost making her fall.

"Ahhhhh!" Severus fell over backwards off his beanbag to avoid getting run over, as Black launched himself at the book

Remus yelped as he suddenly had an armful of Sirius.

"Just like you want it right?" Kristin whispered to Sophie, only to be knocked upside the head.

"Thats it!" Remus roared "_Silencio__!"_

Sirius made puppy eyes at him, but Remus pinned him to the ground and sat on top of his back, all the while giving him a look that dared him to move.

"Now then, _who gave him chocolate?_"

James and Peter looked guiltily at each other.

"We thought it would be funny, Moony"

"Oh, yes Potter, very funny hyping up your dog so he can go bonkers on us all."

"What did I say Sni-"

"Call him that again, I _beg_you," Kristin growled at James.

Lily glared at James and Severus before sighing.

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"Is this a muggle book?"

"Yes."

"Typical."

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie**

"Again, typical."

"Shut it Snape!"

"Take your own advice, Potter."

**for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair.**

"Spoiled brat," Kristin and Sophie muttered

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

_Poke. Poke._

"No, Sirius..." Remus growled

Sirius pouted and the girls all giggled.

**At half-past eight Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a temper tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his dart and backed out of number fours drive.**

"Little?" Kristin whispered

"Did I just hear the word _little?"_Sophie said, equally aghast

"That tub of lard is not little!"

"Way to go Wormy!"

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar –**

**a cat reading a map.**

"Reckon that's an animagus?"

Sirius poked Remus again.

"Stop it, or I will hex you."

"Let him go, Remus," James sighed. "It's not the same without him."

"In a minute."

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

Everyone sniggered at this.

"It's happened..." Sophie whispered dramatically.

"He's losing his mind..." Lily whispered back, grinning.

Both girls started giggling.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no**_**looking**_ **at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"That's what _he_ thinks."

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except the big order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks**

"And that is strange...how?"

"Potter muggles don't where cloaks, they have a completely different type of wardrobe."

"Weird."

Kristin and Sophie glanced at each other, both noting the temporary truce.

**He supposed this was some new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a handful of these weirdoes close by.**

_Poke. Poke._

"Alright!" Remus said exasperatedly, as he lifted the spell and stood up.

"We are _not_ weirdoes you...you...you...MUGGLE!"

Snape looks constipated, and fights to not say anything while Remus raises and eyebrow at Sirius.

"Ok... we are moving on." Sophie said trying not to laugh.

**They were whispering excitedly about something**

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't exactly young at all; why that man had to be older than he was and wearing an emerald green cloak!**

"Evil Green!"

"Shut it Black!"

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – These people were obviously collecting for something...**

"Whatever floats your boat Dursley."

**yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived into the Grunnings car park, his mind was back on Drills.**

**Mr. Dursley sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might've found it harder to concentrate on Drills that morning.**

_**He**___**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight,**

**though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

Remus frowned, "That is weird, why are the owls acting like that?"

"Yeah, usually there a lot more careful." Lily looked at James and Sirius who shrugged.

"Something big must have happened." Severus said, thinking.

**Most of them had never even seen an owl at night-time. Mr. Dursley however, had a perfectly normal, owl free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Loves shouting, that man."

"Indeed he does Prongsie!"

"DON'T CALL ME PRONGSIE!"

"Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie,..."

"Don't call me Prongsie, don't call me Prongsie, don't call me Prongsie, don't call me Prongsie," muttered James.

"SHUT UP!" Lily, Remus and Severus roared.

Peter, Kristin, and Sophie were all laughing.

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite.**

(Snort) "That is hardly exercise."

**He'd forgotten all about people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the bakers. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why but hey made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on the way back past him that that he caught a few words of what they were saying**

"**The potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

'**-yes their son Harry-'**

"What about my son?" James snapped.

"Merlin help us, you have a son." Lily moaned

"Go Prongslet! And Mr. Banana will-"

"Enough with the bloody bananas!" Severus roared.

Everyone else was howling with laughter.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Yay, he's dead!"

"No, Sirius, it's a figure of speech." Lily explained.

"But that's no fun!" Kristin pouted, making Sophie laugh.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, and seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache thinking...**

"Must have taken all his strength."

"Too right!"

**No, he was being stupid.**

"That's nothing new."

"Sirius, stop interrupting!"

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

**Come to think of it he wasn't even sure his nephew**_**was**_ **called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might've been Harvey. Or Harold.**

James looked disgusted.

"As if I would name my son something like that! Blech!" he muttered, pulling a face.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley. She always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if**_**he'd**_ **had a sister like that ...but all the same, those people in cloaks..**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on Drills that morning. And when he'd left the building at five o clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"Rude much?" Peter said.

"**Sorry," He grunted as the tiny man stumbled and almost fell.**

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.**

"Blech!" Kristin shuddered.

"Calm down, Kristin." Sophie said calmly.

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that mad passersby stare: "don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice! For You-know-who has gone at last!**

There was dead silence in the room.

Everyone looked shocked.

"He's g-gone?" Lily asked shaking.

"YEEEESSSSSS!" James and Sirius grabbed Lily, Peter, and Remus and they all spun in a big circle laughing with joy.

Kristin got up and walked over to Severus. She noticed that he was shaking.

"You have it already?" she asked gently

"I don't need pity!" he snarled, but she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"We will fix _all_ of this when the books are finished ok?"

He searched her eyes and reluctantly nodded. She sat down next to him. By this point, the others were done celebrating and Remus had picked up the book

**Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day! And the old man hugged him around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

"That would be you, you fat lump." Lily muttered.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never done before. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he noticed – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Bet you 5 galleons its McGonagall!" Sirius said.

"You're on!" James said and Peter agreed as well.

'**Shoo!' Mr Dursley said loudly.**

"Not going to work Dursley..."Lily said in a sing song voice.

**The cat didn't move. Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr. Dursley wondered?**

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Coward!"

"Your one to talk Peter!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Lily said, glaring at James

"At least he's not reckless." Severus muttered.

"True," Sophie agreed.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (Shan't).**

Everyone snorted at the idiocy.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally.**

"If I hear that word, one more time..."

**When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight,there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Haha, very witty." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Even Peter can think of better stuff than that!" James snorted

"These muggles are idiots."

"You got that right Severus." Sophie said

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

"Celebrations!"

"Voldieshorts is Gone!"

"Hooray!"

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early**- **It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"He doesn't seem so dumb, he's putting two and two together." Lily said

"This is Vernon Dursley we are talking about here." Kristin and Sophie said looking at her.

"So?"

They all shook their heads.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"**Err – Petunia, Dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Oh my god...no...no…no, no, _no!_" Lily moaned.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Lily looked up. "Petunia is my older sister's name."

There was silence.

"Wait," James grinned "that means we get married!"

"Way to go Prongs!"

"I still don't like you Potter."

"I hope for your sake it stays that way."

"Shut it Snape, no one asked you."

"AND WE ARE MOVING ON NOW!"

**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls.. shooting stars.. and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley."Well, I just thought.. maybe .. it was something to do with .. you know .. her lot."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips.**

"Is that even possible?"

Noone could answer that.

**Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"What a load of crap, you love that name!" Lily roared while everyone looked at her in alarm.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

"What happened to not approving of imagination, Dursley?" Snape muttered.

"He's lost it." Sirius said seriously.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did .. if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind.**

**His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and and their kind .. He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them**

"How wrong you are, Mr. Dursley." Kristin said smirking.

**..How very wrong he was.**

Kristin scowled while the others stifled laughs.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead**.

**In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Poor Minnie, she'll have a sore back all day."

"We don't even know that it _is_ her."

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Apparated."

"We know, Black"

"Shut it Snape."

"You shut it."

"You."

"No, you!"

"You!"

"_No, you!"_

"_You!"_

"_No, you!"_

"_You!"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_Lily screamed, as she and the girls proceeded to whack both males upside the head.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.** **Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Go, Dumbledore!"

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Should have known what?" Peter asked, confused.

"Obviously that the cat would be there you imp!"

"...imp?" snorted Sophie.

Kristin rolled her eyes.

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.** **It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool!"

"I want one!"

"You two are easily amused..." Remus said shaking his head.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"Ok...weird name but i'll go with it!" Sirius said happily.

"Not like it's yours." muttered Severus.

**until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.** **If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer**b**ack inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.** **He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it."Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I knew it," Sirius shouted, holding out his hands gleefully. "Pay up!"

James and Peter grumbled, as they passed 5 galleons each to Sirius.

Sophie, Lily and Kristin giggled and Remus shook his head smiling.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"That's new." they snorted.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful,**

**but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls .. shooting stars .. Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle.**

"Wasn't he in Hufflepuff?" James asked.

"Yeah, bit of a nutter!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Kristin said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

Severus and Sophie both laughed.

**He never had much sense."**

**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

"A _what?_"

"**A what?"**

"Thought you were the expert on muggle things Snape!"

"He and Minnie seem to have the same ideas if you know what I mean..."

There was silence...

Kristin groaned and buried her head in her hands muttering "The images..."

"Eww! James that's nasty."

"Indeed" Severus said, looking green.

"**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

"VOLDEMORT!"

"Bloody hell, Kristin you don't have to shout." Remus whined, rubbing his ears.

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.**

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -was frightened of"**

"Damn straight!"

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ahhhhhh bad mental image...veryveryveryvery bad" James and Sirius moaned

"I think it's cute." Kristin and Sophie said.

"You would." muttered Remus.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared?**

**About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone leaned forward to listen intently.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

James went pale. "Oh no..."

Everyone else looked at Remus who had gone white after reading ahead.

"Remus...?" Lily asked.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter**

**Are - are - that they're – dead.**

Lily let out a chocked sob, as tears ran down her face. Instantly Sophie jumped up to comfort her.

James was in shock and his whole body trembled, as Remus rubbed his back and Sirius said he would always be there for him.

Severus had gotten up, and walked to the corner of the room, trying not to cry. Kristin walked up behind him and turned him around. One look at his face and she pulled him into an embrace where he cried silently.

After about twenty minutes or so, everyone was ok and ready to finish the chapter.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James.. I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy.**

**No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

James and Lily who had both jumped up in anger, were now now staring at each other in shock.

"Your son is _awesome_ Prongs!" Sirius shouted clamping him on the back.

Lily let out a sigh of relief and Remus shook his head.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done .. all the people he's killed .. he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him .. but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Oooh, a mystery."

"Shut it Black."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle.**

**They're the only family he has left now."**

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Dumbledore has lost his marbles!"

"If he ever _had_ any!"

"No way in _hell_ is he going there!"

James turned to his friends. "Promise me you will look after my son if I die!"

"Of course!" Sirius said.

"Definately!" Remus agreed.

Peter nodded.

Lily looked at Severus. "Sev...?"

Severus smiled slightly, "You don't have to ask Lily."

She hugged him in relief.

"Let's hurry up and finish." Kristin said and Sophie nodded.

"**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't."**

"McGonagall has her head screwed on right." Lily said smiling.

**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? You can't explain all that in a letter! People will never understand him!" Severus exclaimed.

"Deja vu" Sophie muttered.

**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

**These people will never understand him!**

Severus scowls amongst the laughter.

**He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry -** **every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"He's got a point." Remus said reasonably.

"I guess," Said James.

Sirius and Lily scowled.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course.** **But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"** **She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"He's really just a big teddy bear." said Sophie.

"Quite lovable," Kristin agreed while the others looked at them cautiously.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide.**.

"A FLYING MOTORBIKE! I WANT ONE! OH MY GOD!"

"Someone shut him up please" Lily said glaring at Sirius.

"Shut it, or I will hex you." Kristin said coldy.

**He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me.**

"Don't even, Black"

"Awwwwww..."

**I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.**

"Harry," they all breathed.

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair**

"Poor boy," Sirius chuckled, getting a smack upside the head from James.

**over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

Everyone snorts with laughter, while Kristin and Sophie shake their heads.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offence to that!" Sirius said indignantly.

"I'm sure you do, Black" Severus smirked.

The others rolled their eyes.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Insensitive much?" Kristin asked, eyebrow raised.

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out**..

"Not good."

"Nope."

"Poor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? What about Harry, eh?"

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**.

They all looked at each other. "She must really have liked us..." James said solemnly.

Sirius patted him on the back and then said," I know who will cheer you up! Mr. Ba-"

"Black if you take out that bloody banana one more effing time, I am going to squash it into the floor!"

There were snorts of laughter at Sirius' face, but he sat down and motioned for Remus to finish up.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door**

**to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...**

"He better not bully my son!" Lily and James said in unison.

The others growled.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Well. That's the end of Chapter 1." Remus said stretching.

"Blimey, I'm tired," said Sirius receiving similar declarations.

"Ok, guys head back to your common rooms and meet us here in the morn at 10am." Sophie said yawning.

They all nodded and left the Room of Requirement. Within thirty minutes all were sound asleep in their beds.

**Ravon : Ooh my god it is 3:10am and this author needs sleep. Please review and I will get back to you all when I am more awake :)**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. A Scare and Some Whacking

**Ravon: Ok, here is the next chapter people. There will be no spanking but there will be warnings of it. You will see what I mean. And don'tcha just love Sirius and his bananas? :)**

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

_James -15_

_Sirius - 15_

_Remus - 15_

_Peter - 15_

_Severus - 15_

_Lily - 15_

_Kristin - 32_

_Sophie - 33_

_**Chapter 3 – A Scare and Some Whacking**_

At around 9:45 the next morning, the marauders plus Lily made their way to the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor. Remus started pacing back and forth, thinking of the room they were in. When the door appeared and they all went inside, Kristin and Sophie were nowhere to be seen. Nor was the book anywhere in the room.

They got comfortable and Sirius started moaning suddenly.

"Moony, can I have a pain reliever potion please?" He asked his friend, while clutching his head.

Remus and Lily both snorted. "Why would I do that, Paddy? After all, you _do_ know what chocolate does to you."

"And he _still_ bloody ate it!" James cackled gleefully. Peter grinned.

Next second the door opened, and Severus appeared in the doorway, looking alert. When he saw all four marauders in already, he walked cautiously in the room.

"Don't worry Sev," Lily said to him smiling. "They haven't put and pranks or traps anywhere, you're safe."

"What's Black's problem?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at Sirius clutching his head.

"Headache, due to all the craziness yesterday." Lily snickered. "Serves him right, in my opinion."

"Hey, Evans, that's not very nice..." James said mockingly, causing said person to glare at him.

"Well," Severus said slowly, "If you give him the potion then we don't have to deal with his groveling and/or begging."

"Heheheh, I never told him I had it to begin with." Remus said, trying not to laugh at the look on Sirius' face. Everyone else did laugh, and as thoughts turned back to why they were there, Lily spoke up.

"Hey guys," She said suddenly. "Are you sure we can trust Kristin and Sophie? I mean do you really think this isn't some prank their pulling?" They all looked at her as though she were insane. "Hello...earth to Evans...of course we don't know if we can trust them." James said eyeing her.

"Then why...?"

"Lily, did you look at their eyes? I mean _really_ look? They're the eyes of those who have seen too much and lived through it. I don't think they are lying." Remus explained calmly.

"So you're going along with them?"

"Yes, even if we refused, we wouldn't be able to defeat them in a duel...so we just play along."

"Without the playing," Peter added

Everyone stared at him for a moment, before a blinding white light filled the room. As it died down, a glowing doorway appeared from thin air and at the top; the words read "_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place.**_"

"Grimmauld Place? That's my parent's house!"

"What?!"

They all gaped as Sophie Orion stepped gracefully into the room. She flicked her wrist and the portal vanished. Immediately, they saw that she was grumbling to herself, and they caught the words "Dumbledore...meeting...bloody morning..." in her muttering.

Sophie sighed as she looked around the room, noticing Sirius' shocked expression, and James' raised eyebrows. The others merely gaped at her.

"Um...the hell?"

This broke the dam and everyone except Sirius started laughing, as Peter scratched his head sheepishly. Sophie just smirked. Suddenly Sirius jumped up, with his wand out pointing it at Sophie.

"Sirius, what-"

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius growled. He focused his gaze on Sophie, who was looking at him with a confused expression, hands by her side. What made the others worry was that she had visibly flinched when he pointed his wand at her... but made no move to grab her own. Almost as though she was used to it.

"Why were you there?" he growled at her, and realization dawned on her face.

"Grimmauld Place is Dumbledore's headquarters for the fight against V-Voldemort." Sirius advance on her with his wand still out, and fire in his eyes, making her back away, real fear in her eyes.

"You lie!" he growled advancing on her so fast she didn't notice till he had jabbed his wand into her neck and grabbed her shoulder with the other.

"Tell the truth! Why were you there?"

What happened next startled everyone. Sophie let out a shriek of terror, and crumpled to the ground in a heap, and curling up into a ball, trembling. Sirius released her in shock, and Remus noticed that something under her shirt was glowing green. A split second later, blinding light once again, filled the room, along with, once again, a door - this time with the words "_**Spinner's End**_"

Lily and Severus looked at one another in shock, but no one else seemed to know where that was.

Kristin came charging out, wand ready, much to the surprise of the others as they saw the anger in her eyes, as well as the slight fear.

She looked around the room at Sirius and Sophie, and frowned slightly. Remus and Severus noticed that the necklace she was wearing was glowing red. As she approached Sophie quickly, the glows got stronger. She bent down to Sophie's level with her hand on her shoulder and started whispering to her.

James, Peter and Remus all grabbed Sirius and forced him into a beanbag.

"What did you do that for you idiot?" Lily hissed angrily

"She was at-"

"It's in the _future_ Sirius." James said, shocked that his friend had caused such a reaction from one of their hosts.

"Things are different there." Severus said calmly. "She hasn't lied to us at all. Neither has Kristin, for that matter."

Sirius had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry, I just-"

"Overreacted." a voice cut in coldly.

Everyone turned to look at Kristin, who was glaring at Sirius.

"I'm not going into details, but you just sent her into a flashback, and it takes her awhile to realize the threat isn't real. I hope you're happy, because you scared the living daylights out of her. I spent _months_ trying to help her recover from the horror she experienced at Voldemort's hands, and you just sent it ALL down the drain you idiotic moron!"

Sirius looked ashamed, and the others were flabbergasted.

"So, what do we do?" Lily asked

Kristin sighed. "My husband will take care of her for now. He knows how to help her."

"You have a husband?"

"How old are you?"

She glared at them all and they shut up.

"We are both 33 years old," she said, as she walked back towards the portal. She stuck her head through it, and about a minute later, a cloaked figure came out and walked with her towards Sophie. After about 5 minutes, Sophie stood up still trembling, and Kristin and her husband helped her towards the portal. When Kristin's husband and Sophie were both through, Kristin closed it using her necklace.

She looked at the group and sat down across from them. Then she took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"She will be ok, but we still have a schedule to keep so we need to start the next chapter."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"What about the necklaces?" Remus cut in.

Kristin looked at him for a moment before responding.

"After the book, Remus. Now then, who wants to read?"

Peter raised his hand, smiling slightly. He cleared his throat as the book was handed to him.

"Ok...**The Vanishing Glass**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Ten years...you know what that means Prongs?"

"Sure do Paddy!"

"It means,"

"that Harry,"

"will get his,"

"HOGWARTS LETTER!"

"Merlin, only one sentence in and you two are already annoying!" Lily groaned

Severus muttered something that made Kristin's eyebrows shoot up.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room,**

"It can creep?"

"Figure of speech, you moron." Severus snapped

"Touchy..." Sirius smirked

"Idiots, the lot of you..." Lily muttered

**which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bobble hats**

"A...beach ball?" Lily exclaimed

"Ok...these Dursleys need to really get some health tips." James said

**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"Mentally or physically?" Severus drawled

Kristin and Remus both snorted

**and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father,**

"What's a com...whatsits game?" Sirius asked

"Computer game is a game played on an electronic box, with a screen." Lily said, so they could understand.

"I'm thirsty..." James moaned, randomly.

Kristin wished for butter beer and water, and there were yells of triumph from the group as they got their Butter beer. She smiled at them, as she sat back drinking her water.

**being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too**

"My son _better_ be there you-"

"_Our_ son, not yours" Lily interrupted, glaring at the book.

James was so shocked that Peter took this moment to continue amidst the sniggers.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

"Ugghh." Lily shuddered.

"As much as I liked her, I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone." Severus said, grimacing.

"Wait, you know Lily's sister?" Sirius and James said in unison.

"Of course," Kristin replied offhandedly. "they _do_ live next door to each other."

"Whaaaaat!" James yelled as the others looked dumbfounded.

"MOVING ON"

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

Severus and Lily both winced.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.  
"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it.**

"Listen to your dreams, Harry! They bring you good fortune!" Sirius yelled happily.

Kristin choked on her water, and Severus, (who had a weird look on his face) had to slap her back numerous times, to calm her down enough, so she could breath.

**He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"No Harry, it's a memory." Lily said softly

"He can't hear you," Kristin whispered and Lily smiled sadly.

**His aunt was back outside the door.  
"Are you up yet?" she demanded.  
"Nearly," said Harry.**

"Nooooooo, my son's first word is _nearly_! Why couldn't it be something else..?" James moaned.

"Like what," said Remus sarcastically

"Dada?" Kristin snorted

"Puppy?" interjected Peter

"Or wolfy?" Remus chuckled

"Wait, how about BANANA!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BLOODY EFFING BANANA'S BLACK! AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN THIS ROOM?" Severus roared as everyone, save Kristin, howled with laughter, falling of their beanbags and rolling on the floor.

James scowled at the lot of them "We are moving on, please"

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"_Duddy?"_ Sirius cackled

"That kid is going to have some serious insecurity when he grows up." Severus added

"Indeed."

**Harry groaned.  
"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.  
"Nothing, nothing ..."  
Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten?**

"Because you obviously inherited one too many of James' genes."

"Hey!"

Kristin, Remus and Severus all laughed.

"Would _you_ want to remember that, Lily?" James asked pointedly

"Well, no..."

"My point."

"Move on, Peter."

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed**

"Again, like James."

"Alright, already!"

**and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

There was a tense silence

"HE SLEEPS _WHERE?"_the marauders shouted.

Lily looked like she wanted to rip Petunia in half, while Severus just glared at the book.

"That's child abuse." he snarled.

Kristin jumped and looked at him, suddenly reminded of the future Severus.

Suddenly Sirius closed his eyes, and a second later, some parchment and a quill were sitting in front of him.

"I'm making a list of people to get back at for." he said in response to the confused faces. He started to write.

"Brilliant Paddy!"

"Thank you, Prongs!"

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

"Bloody..."

"Even the Malfoys don't get that many presents, and they probably have more relative than this kid!" Severus exclaimed.

**It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"What is...-"

"Don't ask," Lily growled

"Move on, please," Kristin said to Peter, sensing danger.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry,**

At this Kristin thought for a moment, and another door appeared. Ignoring the marauder's and Severus's outbursts of anger, she whispered something to Lily, who jumped up and ran into the room.

A split second silence and then, crashes and bangs, as well as cursing were heard from the room behind the door way, and everyone turned to stare at the mysterious door.

James and Sirius, although angry, had settled with punching their pillows furiously, while the other two simply tried to calm down. Peter looked slightly afraid of them. When Lily came back out looking triumphant, they all eyed her cautiously till she sat down.

"Shall we?"

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Nope, runs in your mother's family." James said snickering.

Lily wacked him with her pillow in response.

"Oww!"

"Well, shut up then!"

"Abuse! Abuse!"

The others were trying not to laugh but failed as Lily swung too hard, missed and landed on top of James.

There was silence, then...

"Ahhhh! Rape! Rape!"

Remus Sirius, and Peter, fell over laughing. Severus gaped at the scene, as James pretended to be fending off Lily who was now smacking every part of him she could reach, with the pillow.

Kristin, who had had enough, stormed over and grabbed Lily by the back of her shirt, pulled James up into a sitting position by the front of his, and proceeded to hit them both upside their heads.

"Hey!"

"Owwww..."

"Get up, _shut up,_ and Peter, read."

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes.**

"Lily's eyes..." they whispered.

"Poor kid to be cursed with your looks, Prongsie."

"_Don't call me Prongsie!"_

"Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie,"

"Don't call me Prongsie, don't call me Prongsie, don't call me Prongsie, don't call me Prongsie,"

"SHUT IT! OR YOU'RE BOTH GOING OVER MY KNEE!"

Everyone looked at Kristin in shock, even Severus.

**He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Spell-o-tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"Don't even," Kristin growled, effectively causing Sirius and James to close their mouths.. "Go at least one paragraph before you open your mouths."

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.  
"In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"WHAT!" James and Lily yelled

They turned to Kristin, who nodded.

"As if a mere car crash could harm m-...our Lily." Severus corrected, causing Lily to hug him tightly. Only Remus noticed Kristin's wince, and pained expression as she glanced at them. A split second later, it was gone.

James looked between Lily and Severus and sighed, walking over to them. When Severus looked up at him, he held up his hand.

"Truce, for Lily?" he asked.

Severus stared at his hand cautiously, before nodding and taking it in his.

"For Lily."

"Moving on, please"

**she had said. "and don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.  
Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"It's useless. The Potter hair, as well as the Potter females, cannot be tamed."

"What was that Potter?"

"Nothing!"

Everyone snorted

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"Again,-"

"Potter, shut up, or I will carry out my earlier threat."

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel.**

"Oh, my..."

"How can she let a child, her own no less, grow up spoiled, and rotten..."

"Mmmmm... ham sandwich!"

"Black, I'm warning you..."

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

There was an outburst of laughter.

"Ah, Prongs your son is great!"

Kristin smiled a little and nodded, while Severus and Lily exchanged amused looks.

Remus shook his head.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"_Thirty-six?"_ Severus yelled, gaping at the book.

Remus did quick math. "If they give him an extra present every year, then when he was born he must have gotten _at least_ 28 presents.

Everyone gaped at the book

"Dear merlin," Sirius muttered

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"Well that answers my earlier question." Severus stated, rolling his eyes. "He's only grown up physically.

Everyone laughed

**"All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Well,_ someone_hasn't passed his terrible two's yet."

"Finally admitting the truth, Black?"

"I meant the boy!"

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

**James turned red, and tried not to laugh, while the girls stared at each other.**

"Popkin?" Peter was staring at the sentence in disbelief.

"Lily, I fear for your sanity, if you live with this every summer."

"That's why I had Sev."

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"What an idiot!" Peter, exclaimed

"Yeah, he can't add 36 plus 2?"

"Again, physically I say."

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"There it is!"

"What?"

"That-"

"That, what?"

"Huh?"

"That, what?"

_That's,_ that what!"

"What?"

"_Shut up!"_Kristin yelled.

Everyone else was howling with laughter.

"Sirius, stop fooling around! James, Sirius was talking about the word 'little' in description of Dudley."

"Oh..."

**At that moment the telephone rang**

**and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane,**

"A what?" Sirius asked

"A toy plane, Black" Lily said, exasperated

"Please tell me at least one of you took Muggle Studies." Kristin groaned.

"Pete tried, and Moony and Sirius did." said James

"Hey!"

"Well, you dropped out halfway..."

"I realized there was no point of learning about a world that doesn't concern us."

"Um..."

"Wait, if he took the class, then why is he asking all these questions?" Severus asked

"I only took it to annoy my mother." Sirius explained, while Kristin and Severus snorted.

"Ok," Lily said with an air of finality. "From now on Remus can answer these stupid questions _after each chapter_, and I am going to listen to the book."

**sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"He has a name, ya know" Kristin muttered

"Indeed."

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to, adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

"Figg..."

"Isn't there a squib by that name?"

"Yeah, real friend of Dumbledore's."

"Well, then he should know about us, then right?"

"Let's find out."

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Hey, I like cats." Kristin stated, looking offended

"I like to chase them." Sirius said happily

"Well, I tell you now, you even think about transforming in here without a warning, and you will experience serious pain." Lily growled

"Um...moving on please."

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, My Paws and Tufty again.**

"Nice names," snorted Severus

"Ugh...those names are horrible..."

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Why would she hate him? He's a Potter!"

"You just contradicted yourself Potter."

"Wha-" Everyone started laughing.

"Hey, I know I'm smart but seriously, what does...contr-...er mean?"

There was more laughter at this

"Oh, please don't stop proving our point now." Remus gasped.

Kristin and Severus were clutching their sides and Sirius and Peter had their fists in their mouths.

"Please, just read." Kristin said, after calming down. James pouted.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

"Merlin, she's still friends with her?"

"Looks that way..."

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"Attractive," Kristin drawled, while everyone else snorted.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Hey, there's an idea!"

Sirius went scribbling away with an evil grin on his face.

"Come on Prongslett!"

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do-" they chanted, but Kristin had had enough. Standing, and taking a leaf out of her husband's book, she walked up behind them.

Lily and Remus saw the look in her eyes and quickly scrambled away. Kristin grabbed the book from Peter, and whacked both boys on the backs of their heads with it.

Shutting them up with a glare, and ignoring the laughter of Severus and Lily, she handed the book back to Peter and sat back down.

"Moving on!" Remus announced.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Awwwwww..."

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

**"That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"What a baby."

"Black..."

**It had been years since he really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Spoiled brat."

"Indeed." Severus muttered.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

There was an awkward silence.

Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Dinky..."

"Duddydums?" Sirius and James howled.

Remus and Peter were on their backs and Kristin and Severus were merely eyeing the book as though it were diseased. Lily simply shook her head.

**"I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"I take offence to that!" Peter growled at the book.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Nice."

"Another bully."

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"So it's only ok around mommy?" Kristin snorted.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"That's sad..."

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,**

"Ewwww."

"Get away, you fat ham!"

Everyone looked at James, who was glaring at the book. Kristin's eyes narrowed.

"Moving on!"

**"I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"You better _not_, you fat walrus!"

"James, calm down," Lily sighed.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No ever did.  
The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"What is he talking about?" Peter asked looking up.

"Probably accidental magic" Severus explained and the others nodded.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

"Dear Merlin..."

"She is cruel..."

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Spell-o-taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,**

"Hey it wasn't his fault, why did you punish him?"

"Denial is a strong motivator, Lily." Kristin explained.

**even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

"Ahhh, don't you just love the way fate plots against you?"

"No..."

Sirius scowled, "You guys are no fun."

Remus shook his head.

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

Severus raised an eyebrow while the others merely looked confused.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Oh my god..."

"He _apparated?_ At age _10?_" Lily yelled shocked.

"Your son is AWESOME!"

Kristin looked shocked as well.

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Oh yes, because the wind always carries people through the air and onto buildings." Severus said sarcastically.

"Shut up, he doesn't know about magic yet!"

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

"Ewwww, cabbage..." Peter shuddered amongst the snickers of his fellow marauders.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Likes to complain repetitively doesn't he?" Kristin snorted.

"Indeed he does." Severus replied. "His brain can't process the necessary information needed to gather more objects of interest to complain about, so he settles on repeating himself."

"Well put."

Everyone stared at them.

"Did you understand a thing they just said?" James asked Sirius who shook his head.

**This morning, it was motorbikes. "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Everyone winced, waiting...

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache,**

Someone snorted.

**"MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers snickered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"What's wrong with unusual?"

"Depends on who is talking or doing the unusual, Black."

Lily laughed "I agree. With you two the unusual becomes normal."

Everyone laughed as James and Sirius pouted.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

There was a shout of laughter.

"GO PRONGSLETT!"

"Take him home and leave the pig there! No one will notice."

Kristin shook her head smiling.

"Shut it James!" Lily yelled.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time.**

"Notice he said morning?"

"Yes, Remus we did." Kristin replied, frowning.

**He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

Sirius growled.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

Everyone shook their heads at Dudley's greediness.

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

Peter winced. "Why the reptiles...?"

The other three snickered and Lily frowned at them.

Severus glanced at Kristin and she raised an eyebrow. He smirked.

**It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

Peter shuddered.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.**

**It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin –**

"So it only could have wrapped itself around Vernon twice and Dudley once." Sirius said, eyes wide as everyone else laughed. Kristin shot a curse at him, and he started chocking on soapy bubbles.

Everyone stared at her until she took it off.

"Don't make fun of people's weight," she growled. "There are some people whom, no matter how hard they try, are never able to lose weight."

Severus shot a curious look at her while Sirius had the decency to look ashamed.

James said, "But Dudley isn't attempting to lose!"

"Doesn't matter, your actions make you sound prejudice against overweight people in general."

"MOVING ON."

**but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered**

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

"Snake has better taste."

Everyone snickered.

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up - at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"My son is relating to a snake..."

"BOOO! Down with Slytherin! Down with Slytherin!"

"Black! If you don't shut up!"

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's. It winked.**

"Read that line again Peter..." James said frowning.

He did.

"Ok...moving on" Remus said.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**There was an uproar.**

"My son is a Parselmouth!" James yelled

"How?" Lily asked in shock

Sirius and Remus were looking at each other in shock, while Peter stared at the page.

Severus listened in shock. _No, that's impossible! The only one that can speak Parseltongue is the Dark Lord..._

"Paddy..."

"I know..."

"He can...he can..."

"I know mate."

"How-?"

"I don't know, let Peter read and maybe we'll find out."

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil.  
"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"Brazil... of all the bloody things to talk about..."

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.**

"That's an insult to the poor ducks and penguins." Sophie said frowning as the others stared at her like she had two heads.

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"HEY!"

"Punch him back!"

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

Everyone fell over laughing, as they pictured Dudley or Piers being eaten by the giant snake.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**as the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

"Okkkk...that was weird." Remus stated, raising an eyebrow.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Maybe to Brazil?"

"Shut up Potter!"

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

"Nothing like a beautiful exaggeration to lighten the day."

**while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

Everyone snorted and shook their heads.

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Bloody bastard..." Sirius growled

Kristin whacked him. "Language."

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

**before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

Sirius began adding to his Dursley list.

"Poor Harry..."

"Well it was his doing..."

"Doesn't matter! You can't control accidental magic!"

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food. He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died.**

Lily sniffed and Kristin rubbed her back while Severus clenched his pillow and James bowed his head.

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"Avada Kedavra..." Kristin whispered, but everyone heard her.

"Lily, your son survived the killing curse." Severus said in shock.

"Wow..." Sirius whispered in awe.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from.**

**He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

"My poor son..."

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"Remind me to kill Dumbledore."

Sirius wrote it down.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

"Wizards."

"Yep,"

"Indeed,"

"Yes they are,"

"Everywhere,"

"In cloaks,"

"In stores,"

"In bars,"

"On the streets,"

"Ar-"

"ENOUGH!"

James and Sirius grinned

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Hey, their messing with head that way!"

"Like it isn't messed up to begin with?"

Sirius was smacked with pillows from every direction.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"I'd like to disagree..." Sirius growled, shoving all the pillows off of him.

"That's it for that chapter." Peter said.

Kristin stood up.

"If you guys are hungry, you know how to get it. I'm going to check on Sophie."

They all nodded.

She looked around and smiled. "By the way, in case you have already done the math, Sophie and I are in our third year, right now."

And, ignoring the shocked faces, Kristin muttered something, and the portal door appeared again. She stepped inside it, and a split second later, they had both vanished.

**Ravon**: **Yay! Another chappy, done! Please review!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. Of Panthers and Songs

**Ravon: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 4 – Of Panthers and Songs**_

The members of the group looked at one another in silence as they waited for Kristin to return. Then James stretched and groaned.

"How about we take up Kristin's offer and get some food in here guys."

The others nodded "I agree," Remus said as they all stood. "All that reading has made me hungry."

20 minutes later they were all sitting at a round blue table eating kidney steak, roasted potatoes, fried and grilled chicken and fish, and a few servings of the fruits and vegetables on the table as well.

Glasses of pumpkin juice were there as well as bottles of butter beer.

"I think you really need to apologize, Sirius." Remus said finally. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"What could have caused that reaction, though?" James asked curiously. Lily frowned, "I'm not sure, but Kristin said Sophie was in Voldemort's clutches for a while..."

"That explains it then." Severus sighed. "He loves torturing his enemies even more than his followers."

No one knew what to say to that. A minute later, there was a loud **BANG** like a gunshot, and the portal bearing the words _**Spinner's End**_ appeared out of nowhere along with the cry of "_Damn it!_"

Everyone turned in shock to see both Kristin and Sophie backing out of the portal rapidly, with no less than five Death Eaters in front of them, all casting spells at lightning speed.

"_Impedementa!_"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Sectumsempra!_" Severus's face went white.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Kristin ducked the jet of green light and had just disarmed 2 Death Eaters when shouts of "_Stupefy!_" and "_Expelliarmus!_" rang out across the room, stunning four of the remaining ones.

Sophie finished disarming the last Death Eater, when an explosion rocked the room beyond the Portal. Kristin's face went white and fear spread across it until they all heard the unmistakable sound of paws hitting the floor. Severus looked horrified.

Hoping she wasn't to late, Kristin cleared her throat, and concentrated as hard as she could, while grasping her necklace, eyes closed. Everyone could of sworn they heard humming coming from the now, glowing black necklace.

Next second, a black panther carrying what looked like, it's cub in its mouth, came tearing through the portal right at them. Sophie charged forward and closed the portal while the panthers ran straight to Kristin.

The cub jumped straight into her arms and she sank to her knees, tears of relief in her eyes as the larger one nuzzled her cheek.

Sophie smiled at them while the others looked on in shock.

"_Bloody..._"

"_Hell..._"

"Um, Kristin what do we do with these guys?" Sophie asked, kicking one of the robed figures on the ground. Kristin looked at them and smirked.

"Considering the nature of some of those spells, they will be out for a while." Kristin said, smirking at the past group.

"That didn't answer her question about what to do with them" Severus said softly. Kristin looked at him and noticed him staring at one of the figures on the ground.

"Well they just have to be tied up with the others, even if they wake up they won't be able to do much."

Nodding, the group took care of the Death Eaters, tying them up and shoving them in a corner.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Sophie, who went slightly tense.

"Um, I just want to say...I um...I'm really sorry for, you know...being a git and all." Sophie smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Try not to forget that our times are different ok?" he nodded smiling.

"Oh!" Kristin said suddenly causing everyone to look at her. "Everyone, this is Prowler, he's male," she pointed to the larger panther, "and this one is Shade, a female." she motioned to the cub still in her arms.

"They are my very close companions." she announced proudly.

"What were you doing at Spinner's End?" Lily asked.

Prowler turned and froze, gazing at Lily.

Sophie answered. "We were visiting an old friend."

"Well!" said James, shaking his head. "Let's get on with the book shall we?"

"I agree."

As they all settled down in the chairs, Remus spoke up. "You said that you and Sophie were already in Hogwarts, right? What Houses are you in?"

"Yea, your names sound familiar, but..."

Everyone looked at them and Sophie smiled. "That's what you get for not paying attention to the sorting. We will tell you a hint after the next chapter."

"Awww..."

"Ok then, who wants to continue on?"

After a brief silence, Sophie volunteered.

**The Letters from No One**

That's a contradicting title." Remus snorted while Kristin and Sophie shot each other a look.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started.**

"Say, _what?_Lily and James yelled.

Severus winced, and the others looked shocked.

Sirius grabbed his list, and started to add to it.

"It gets worse," Sophie said grimly.

"It does?" Peter squeaked.

**Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches."**

"That boy is cruel..." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Believe me, that isn't the half of it." Kristin muttered.

"How can Petunia sleep at night knowing her son is like this?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Because she is a nutcase with an even nuttier husband?" Sirius suggested.

Everyone snorted into their drinks.

"Nice one, Paddy!"

"Thank you, Prongs!"

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day.**

Severus smirked evily "That gives me an idea..."

Kristin's eyes went wide at the look, and Sophie groaned.

Prowler eyed Severus and cocked his head.

The others were a bit cautious but continued.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcom and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"..."

"I'm not commenting..."

There was a snort of laughter at that, and James scowled.

**The rest of them were quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: "Harry-hunting."**

Sirius growled and started scribbling on his list.

"What on Earth are you putting on there?" Severus asked.

Sirius made to retort, but Lily beat him to it.

"Don't ask, Sev. And Black, don't even answer that."

There were sniggers at this.

"Whipped," Kristin muttered, smirking at Sophie who giggled.

Sirius pouted, but stopped when Sophie continued.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

"Yay!"

Lily smacked Sirius as she rubbed her ear.

He looked at her and winced.

"Oops, sorry Evans."

Kristin chucked some broccoli at him. They all laughed as it landed in his hair and he ran around screaming. Sophie was sniggering behind her napkin, and the little cub began wiggling excitedly in Kristin's arms. Finally James stood up and took it out of Sirius' hair when he passed by.

Thoroughly relieved, Sirius sat back down breathing heavily. Sophie shook her head and began again.

**Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings, Piers Polkiss was going there, too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Dudley thought this was very funny. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"  
"No thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."**

There was a roar of laughter.

"_Yes!_ Nice one Prongslett!" Sirius yelled.

"He could be a future marauder, with that kind of comeback!" James announced proudly.

"Heaven forbid," Severus groaned.

"Indeed," Kristin and Sophie agreed.

Prowler growled.

**Then, he ran, before Dudley could work out what he had said.**

"In that case, he might as well have walked."

Everyone laughed.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

Remus looked disgusted.

"Ewwww..." Peter whined.

"Well, I'm done eating," Lily announced, pushing her plate away, as did James and Severus.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smelting s boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers,**

James and Sirius gaped at the book. Then, there was an outburst of laughter.

"_Maroon..._"

"_tailcoats,_"

"_and orange..._"

"_knickerbockers?_" They gasped out in unison as Remus, and Peter laughed.

Severus, Lily, and the future women glared at them as they started doing a jig to that particular style of dressing.

(A/N This rhyme goes to the same beat and tune as "Mary Had A Little Lamb")

"_Dudley had a maroon tailcoat, maroon tailcoat, maroon tailcoat,_

_Dudley had a maroon tailcoat, which made him look like a beet!_

_He stuffed himself in some orange knickerbockers, orange knickerbockers, orange knickerbockers,_

_He stuffed himself in some orange knickerbockers, which ripped right at the seat!_

_Harry Potter pointed laughing "Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha,"_

_Harry Potter pointed laughing "Ha, ha, ha," while stealing Dudley's Smelting's-"_

"_**BANANA!"**_

The marauders fell over laughing as Sirius made up the last word, waving said object around.

Prowler had his paws over his ears and head on the ground, occasionally whimpering, while Shade mewed indignantly. Lily and Sophie were clutching their sides, all seriousness forgotten, while Remus and Peter were rolling around on the floor. Next second however, Sirius and James found themselves assaulted by flying broccoli, carrots, celery and strawberries from Kristin and Severus, who were both looking annoyed.

Sophie coughed, trying to breathe while the other's laughter died down. Sirius and James dodged the last of the food, and sat back down grinning.

**and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good**training for later life.

"Training for what? Future bullies?" Severus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, if only Mr. Ba-"

"Black, the rest of us do not care how proud you are of your manhood," Kristin growled at him coldly. "Now either you put that thing up or I will rip the real one off."

Sirius' eyes had gone wide, while Sophie snickered.

"Hey," James yelled indignantly "We were just trying to lighten things up a little!"

"I don't care," Kristin replied. "Continue please."

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe her Ickle Dudleykins,**

"Oh, bloody Merlin..."

**He looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"Don't blame you there mate."

"I agree."

"But I already did!"

"I'm agreeing-"

"You _can't!_ I already did!"

"You!"

"Wait, what?"

"With you!"

"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way." Sirius was trying not to laugh.

"Paddy!"

"Prongsie!"

"Don't call me Prongsie!"

"And, here we go again..." Remus sighed, while the others minus Peter, groaned.

"Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie..."

"Don't call me Prongsie, Don't call me Prongsie, Don't call me Prongsie..."

But at that moment, Prowler leapt up from his position on the ground and pounced on Sirius who yelped as he fell backwards. Shade mewed in Kristin's arms as though cheering on Prowler who had settled himself back at Kristin's feet. Lily could have sworn she saw a smirk.

"Will you control him?" James yelled looking upset.

But Sophie spoke up this time, "She will control them, if you two will stop acting like two-year olds!"

"She has got a point Prongs." Remus said, and Sophie blushed slightly.

"Ok, can we move on please?" Peter spoke up.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water. "What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. **

**"Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again.**

Sophie looked up at James and Sirius who were both grinning. Prowler's and Shade's ears went back to their heads and they were both tense.

"Ok... why aren't you two saying anything?"

"You will find out."

"That you will."

"Ok..."

**"Oh," he said. "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

**"Don't be stupid," snapped aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"Sure it will," Remus snorted.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting's stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Bully."

"We know."

"Git."

"We _know._"

"Fat lump."

"_We kn-_"

"POTTER, SHUT IT WILL YOU?"

Shade whimpered and Kristin stroked the top of her head between her ears to calm her. Shade almost instantly resumed her purring, while Prowler looked on.

**They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the post, Dudley,"**

**said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"Make Harry get it."**

"Lazy git!"

**"Get the post, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

"Nice one!"

**"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."**

Sirius grabbed his list.

**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry.**

"YAY! Hogwarts letter!"

Sirius turned to Sophie. "That's why we weren't upset earlier. He won't get the chance to wear those disgusting clothes!"

"A Black with insight, who would've thought?"

Shade and Prowler snickered.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?**

Lily started to cry silently, and Prowler stood up, nuzzling her with his nose. He sat down with his head on her lap while she patted him.

Only Remus and Severus noticed that Kristin looked distinctly nervous and uncomfortable, and she kept glancing at Lily. Shade mewed in confusion, butting her little head against Kristin's chest.

**He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet, here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr H. Potter  
the Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey**

Sophie's eyes narrowed.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

Everyone looked at Remus.

"Letter bombs?" James asked incredulously.

Remus shook his head. "It's exactly what it sounds like James."

"And they say we are evil?" Severus asked.

Kristin snorted.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.**

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk ..."**

James and Sirius snorted with laughter.

"Typical..." everyone else said.

"10 galleons says that if Marge appears she will be as big if not bigger than Vernon."

"I'll take that bet." Kristin smirked, glaring at James who paled.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Tattletale!"

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. "That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Give it back, you Porker!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it.**

"Don't read his mail, it's not yours!"

"What he said!"

**His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge."P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it,**

"Don't even try it you bloody git!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

James looked at Sirius.

"Sirius is an ugly git!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

Everyone burst out laughing and Sirius' eyes widened.

"You tricked me you git!"

"That's what you get Paddy."

**but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. "Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"**

"Dramatic much?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"What a spoiled brat."

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.  
Harry didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Bloody hell, Sophie, no need to shout!"

"But it's in all caps!"

"Still don't have to shout!"

"MOVING ON!"

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them.**

"Oy, what's with throwing my son around, and taking his letters, and shoving him in cupboards, and-"

James suddenly found he couldn't speak, and saw Remus with his wand out.

Kristin playfully punched Sophie in the gut for shouting the line.

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;**

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry..."

**Dudley won,**

"Awwwww..."

**So Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between the door and the floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

Severus snorted. "As if we would waste our time following you lot around."

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ..."**

"Oooh, McGonagall is not going to be happy about that." James sang. Remus had taken the charm off after James swore not to be too annoying.

"Isn't she the one that writes all the letters?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes, Peter."

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out all that dangerous nonsense?"**

"If anything's gonna get stamped out its gonna be all the blubber gone to their heads."

Everyone save Sophie winced.

"Kristin your southern accent's showing through again."

"Oh, my bad."

"That's ok." everyone said.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"You mean he could fit?"

Someone snorted.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door.**

"I repeat-"

"Don't," growled Kristin.

**"Who's writing to me?"**

**"No on. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily. "It had my cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon,**

"SOHPIE!"

"That's how it's written!"

"Bloody Hell..." Everyone was rubbing their ears. Shade had her tiny paws over her little ears, but was still purring in Kristin's arms.

**and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"Bet it was."

"**Er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking you're really getting a bit big for it … we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"**Why?" said Harry.**

"Because they think if they move him, then the letters won't find him." Remus said too calmly.

"Idiots, the lot of them." Severus and Lily muttered in unison.

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,**

"Didn't need those images."

Silence, then...

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"That's disgusting..." James moaned while the others looked sick.

Lily started smacking Sirius upside the head

"Ok, ok, OUCH!...ok, I'll stop, I"LL STOP!"

**One for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into Dudley's first bedroom.**

"Sirius, the list."

"Right."

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard into his room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him.**

**Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite programme had been canceled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

"I'm surprised it's just bent."

Everyone laughed.

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"Typical."

"Are you in love with that word, Snape?"

"Yeah he's only said it once,"

"or twice,"

"every chapter,"

"every minute-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

Everyone else was snickering at Sirius, James and Severus.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: "I don't want him in there ... I need that room ... make him get out ..."**

"What a baby..."

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed.**

**Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"Don't blame ya there."

Kristin glared at the winces.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet.**

**Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back.**

"Don't forget he's mentally two and not eleven."

Snickers accompanied this statement. Prowler snorted.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted,**

**"There's another one! Mr H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive - "**

"Haha! Didn't work Dursley!" Sirius shouted gleefully.

"Black, will you stop interrupting!"

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"Yes!"

"Get him!"

"Get him, Get him, Get him, Get him, Get him, Get him-"

"OI! ARE YOU TWO, OR ARE YOU THROUGH?

"Through."

"Good."

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

"Sirius..."

"On it.." he scribbled on the Dursley list which was getting rather long.

**Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"1 galleon says the hat wants him in Slytherin." Severus said calmly.

"You're on, a Potter in Slytherin?"

Severus and James both put money forward and Sirius and Peter quickly added theirs. Kristin shook her head.

"Let's raise it, Snape."

"Why..."

"Come on, 5 galleons."

"Yeah, come on, you've got to have more than a galleon on you," laughed Sirius

"My family is poor, you arrogant prick." growled Severus. "Not all of us have 5 galleons which we can wave around."

Lily looked sadly at her friend, while Kristin and Sophie glared at James and Sirius, the former looking ashamed.

"Let's continue shall we?"

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursley's. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door -  
"AAAAARRRGH!"**

Everyone jumped as Sophie grinned like a maniac.

Then she was pelted with pillows on all sides.

**Harry leapt into the air - he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

"Oh, boy he's in trouble now..."

Everyone winced.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

Sirius grinned evily as the list touched the floor...

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver, they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Thank bloody Merlin for that..."

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.**

"Wow..."

Several people coughed.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again.**

**After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Like a mouse?"

"Oy!"

"You're a rat, not a mouse."

"Oh, right..."

Remus stared at Sophie incredulously. "How in the world do you know that?"

Kristin raised an eyebrow, "What, that the four of you are animagus?"

Lily and Severus gaped at them while Sirius groaned at their secret being revealed.

"What are your forms?" Lily asked, interested.

James opened his mouth to respond, but Kristin beat him to the punch.

"Stag, Dog and Rat. Remus doesn't have or need one."

Lily and Severus shared a look, but didn't respond.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window.**

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Wow, I need to ask McGonagall how she did that," laughed James.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sunday's," he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,**

**"No damn letters today -"**

"That's what you think..."

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursley's ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one -**

**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

"CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE! CHIIIIIIIIIIILD ABUSE!"

Lily looked furious while Remus started adding to Sirius' list. He frowned for a minute, then stood up and walked over to Sophie, and sat next to her before whispering in her ear. Sophie was bright red at this point, something Kristin thought was very funny, and Prowler was smirking at them. Shade's ears were twitching as she cocked her head at Sophie.

"Hey, thanks," Remus got up all smiles as he pulled the other two down and gave Sirius back the list.

"Sophie, the book."

Oh,...right."

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"He's gone mad," Peter said shaking his head.

"He's a muggle." Severus replied as if that settled the matter.

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

"Bloody hell..."

**They drove. And they drove.**

"This author knows how to make a story interesting, doesn't he?"

"Potter, shut it."

"J.K. Rowling is a she."

"Oh, sorry."

**Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off ... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"Not going to wo-ork," Lily sang.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.**

**By nightfall Dudley was howling.**

"I take offense to that!"

"Shut it Black."

"As do I."

"..."

"Oh, so you don't tell him to shut it?"

"Move on Sophie."

Snickers filled the room.

**He'd never had such a bad day in his life.**

**He was hungry, he'd missed five television programmes he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Suck it up, half the muggles half to live that way."

Everyone stared at Severus as he said this.

He looked at them, "Are you done staring?" he asked coldly.

"Move on, please." Kristin sighed.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth**

"Poor McGonagall."

"What about Harry?"

"Oh, yeah...him too."

Everyone laughed as James pounced on Remus who yelped.

After a brief scuffle in which Remus won, they both turned to Sophie, who quickly continued.

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.  
"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon quickly, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

"Sue him, Harry."

"Oh, yeah he could, if he wants the whole wizarding community to know he can't defend himself from a muggle."

"Good point."

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again.**

Everyone shook their heads.

**The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-story car park.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"First intelligent thing he has said all book."

"Too right."

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.  
It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother.**

**"The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday.**

"Yes, we have already established this."

**This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday -and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week,**

"If nothing else."

"James, stop interrupting!" Lily cried, ignoring the sniggers.

**because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

James and Sirius caught eyes with the other two marauders and they all nodded.

Kristin , Severus, Sophie and Lily all exchanged worried looks.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun -last year, the Dursley's had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"**Ewwww..."**

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"What nonsense is that? You are eleven for exactly 365 days!"

"Black, I _will_ hex you."

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"Gun," Kristin and Sophie said in unison, causing horrified looks from Severus and Lily.

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

"He's mad..." Lily said weakly.

James was turning red in anger.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces.**

**After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fire-place was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"WHAT?"

Sirius' list was now two feet long.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post.**

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

There were growls heard from the room.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. pray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows.**

**Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could find and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"They are so dead."

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger.**

**Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight.**

**The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time.**

**He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursley's would remember at all,**

**wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside.**

**He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in,**

"IT BETTER NOT!"

**although it might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that?**

Lily's hands were clenched.

**And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise?**

Shade whimpered and Prowler stoop up and curled next to Kristin.

**Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds ... twenty seconds ... ten - nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him -**

"Yeah, come on!"

"Do it!"

"Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it-"

Kristin threw pillows at the pair of them.

**three - two - one -**

**BOOM!**

Kristin shrieked and fell of her chair. A split second later the marauders plus Severus were roaring with laughter. Kristin glared at Sophie who had turned her head towards Kristin's ear to shout out the word.

She too was laughing, but Prowler got up and nuzzled Kristin's leg while Shade hissed at James and Sirius who were on the floor.

Kristin got up and strode over to the unconscious D.E.'s, anger pouring from her very being. Silence fell upon the rest of the group, and Sophie suddenly remembered that Kristin hated being on the receiving end of a joke.

Kristin raised her wand...

Ten minutes later all the D.E's were definitely sporting different looks.

One had boils, antlers, and green liquid oozing from a cut on his chest, the 2nd had multi-colored skin, and tentacles coming out of his ears and nose, the 3rd had had hair growing all over his body and out his nose and ears, the 4th had red spots all over and blue skin, with yellow stripes and the last one was bleeding due to the minor cuts all over, and was covered in what looked like salt.

Satisfied, and ignoring the awed looks from the group, Kristin walked back to her seat and stared pointedly at Sophie, who was whispering in Sirius' ear.

"Ok..."

Sirius stood up as well as James.

"Since Harry doesn't have anyone to sing him happy birthday we will do the honors!" James announced grinning broadly, as the other two stood up.

Prowler immediately covered his ears, and Severus and Lily groaned.

they opened their mouths...

"Happy" (Sirius)

"birthday" (Remus)

"to"(James)

"you!" (Peter)

"You" (Sirius)

"live" (Remus)

"in" (James)

"a" (Peter)

"zoo!" (Sirius)

"You" (Remus)

"look" (James)

"like" (Peter)

"a" (Sirius)

"mon-" (Remus)

"-key," (James)

"aaaaaand, you smell" (Sirius)

"like" (Peter)

"one" (James)

"TOO!" (all)

There was silence...

Then everyone roared with laughter. Sophie, Kristin and Lily all recognized the song and laughed the hardest.

After 5 minutes Kristin told Sophie to read the last part.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Well, that's that!" Sophie put down the book and stretched.

Sirius grabbed the book, "Hopefully whoever it is will get Harry out of there." he said receiving nods from the group.

"Too right."

"Are we done eating?"

Everyone looked at Lily, who shrugged.

Remus was nodding "I, for one would like to get back on the beanbags."

"Ok, then grab what you want and stand." Kristin said, standing and grabbing the plate of strawberries.

After a few minutes, the table vanished and they all got comfortable in their spots on the floor.

"Ok, then I will read next." Sirius said happily.

"Someone get me some Advil, then" Severus muttered groaning.

Everyone except Lily, Kristin, and Sophie looked at him weird.

"So, what houses are you in?"

Kristin smirked. "One of us is in Gryffindor, and the other Slytherin. That's all I'm saying."

They all gaped at her. "See if you can figure it out before Harry reaches Hogwarts."

"Ok...The next chapter is..."

**End of Chapter 4**

Ok, people, the older Remus will be showing up soon, and he needs a partner so time for a vote. This will last throughout this fic and at the end of the first book I will take the winner.

Who should Remus be with?

A.) Sophie

B.) Tonks

C.) Sirius

D.) OC

Ok, There are 14 chapters left, so after chapter 7 (of the book, not the fic) I will drop the lowest vote, and after chapter twelve (again book, not fic) , i will drop the next meanse there will be two left at the very end. So cast in your votes ppl!

**Ravon –****Wowwie that took a while! Please, please review! Who do you think is in what house? And where did that Happy Birthday song come from?**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	5. A Fine Line Between Hate and Love

**Ravon: I want to sincerely apologize for the lack of updates, my work schedule has been hell and I start college on the 21st. Thank you for staying with me and I again, apologize.**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

**ANYWAYS, on with the vote results so far.**

Who should Remus be with?

A.) Sophie - **4**

B.) Tonks - **5**

C.) Sirius - **3**

D.) OC - **1**

**It's a close match between Sirius, Tonks and Sophie, right now, but I know some serious Sirius fans out there so don't think it's over yet.**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!**_

_**Chapter 5 – A Fine Line Between Hate, and Love**_

**The Keeper of the Keys**

"It's Hagrid!" the marauders chorused in unison, all grinning broadly.

Kristin and Sophie shared a smile.

**BOOM they knocked again.**

"Sophie."

"Yes?"

"Pass me the Advil."

"Ok."

Severus looked at the bottle.

"May I have one as well?" he asked, watching Kristin toss one to Prowler who caught and swallowed it.

She smiled, "Sure."

"You guys are mean," Sirius pouted while the others sniggered.

**Dudley jerked awake.**

'**Where's the cannon?' he said stupidly.**

"Oh, great, now we're being mistaken for pirates?" Lily groaned

"Stupidly, is right."

"Arrrggh, 'matey!"

"Speaking of stupidity..." Severus muttered, glaring at Potter.

"Takes one to know one, Snivelly." Sirius retorted.

"Alright, alright, enough." Sophie, Kristin and Remus said., the former blushing after the fact.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands -** **now they knew what had been in that long thin package he had brought with them.**

Severus and Lily both paled.

"Bloody hell, he better not use that!" Remus snarled.

"He doesn't."

'**Who's there?' he shouted. 'I warn you - I'm armed!'**

Someone snorted.

"Armed, indeed..."

**There was a pause. Then –**

**SMASH!**

"Has the Advil kicked in yet?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

**The door was hit with such a force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"Awww, he was holding back!" Sophie said shaking her head.

Everyone gaped at her.

"You call that holding back?" Sirius said in shock.

Kristin smirked "He could have made it fly all the way across the room if he had wanted to."

Lily and Severus both frowned "But then it would have hit Harry or Dudley."

"Good point."

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could still make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all that hair.**

"Black beetles?"

The marauders snorted with laughter

"I swear Harry has the strangest imagination" Kristin groaned.

Prowler gave a nudge of agreement and Shade simply purred.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to them all.**

'**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey …'**

"Typical Hagrid," Lily stated smiling

"Tea does help with stress," Severus pointed out and everyone stared at him.

…

…

"_WHAT?_STOP STARING AT ME!"

Kristin shook with silent laughter and motioned for Sirius to continue.

**he strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

'**Budge up you great lump,' said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"Nice," Severus snorted "As if he will be able to hide behind his father."

Kristin and Lily both shook their heads.

"True that," Sophie agreed. "He's too big to successfully hide behind anything, much less another human."

Several people sniggered.

'**An' here's Harry!' said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled into a smile.**

'**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby,' said the giant. 'Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes.'**

"Awwww," cooed the girls.

"Ugh, not another Potter clone..."

"My son is not James, Severus," Lily scolded lightly.

"But still..."

"Sev!"

"Don't worry Lily, that won't be the last time you hear something like that, I assure you." Kristin stated glancing sideways at her companion who gave a very human-like snort.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

Someone coughed loudly.

'**I demand that you leave at once, sir!' he said 'You are breaking and entering!'**

"Black..."

"Don't, Lily at least he's not shouting too loud." Remus pointed out.

Peter was covering his ears, "Sirius could you not be so loud?"

"I stand corrected."

Sirius rolled his eyes, while James pouted.

"You guys are no fun."

'**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,' said the giant. He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Wow..."

"Nice one Hagrid!"

"Indeed, one less thing to worry about." Severus put in.

"As if the gun could have harmed Hagrid anyway."

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"..."

"Why?"

Another pause.

"I don't know I just do!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

'**Anyway – Harry,' said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, 'a very happy birthday to yeh.**

**Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.'**

"He SAT on it?"

"Brilliant!"

Lily smacked James and Sirius around the heads.

"Owww!

"Watch the hair!"

"Hagrid..." Sophie groaned while Kristin tried not to laugh at the mental image that gave.

"He doesn't mean harm, really."

"Maybe not, but bloody hell Remus, he sat on something edible meant for someone else, mainly MY SON!"

"Ok, Lily calm down please." Severus said calmly.

Prowler got up and nudged her with his nose and gave a soft growl. She sighed and rubbed his ears as she tried to calm. Kristin tried not to look at them.

"Talk about over reacting..." Sirius muttered.

"You think?" Peter said sarcastically.

**From the inside of the pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with**_**Happy Birthday Harry**_ **written on it in green icing.**

"Well at least it's in a box..."

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, 'Who are you?'**

"Harry Potter, don't be rude!"

Kristin raised an eyebrow at her while James and Sirius coughed.

**The giant chuckled.**

'**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts,'**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

"Hagrid..."

"He doesn't know his own strength, Evans."

"Besides, it doesn't sound like he hurt Harry."

'**What about that tea then, eh?' he said, rubbing his hands together. 'I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind.'**

"Bloody hell, he better not get drunk in front of my son!"

"That would be awesome!"

"True that, Paddy!"

"Yes, it's perfectly wise to get yourself drunk..."

"in front of an underage kid..."

"while unknowingly representing..."

"a whole new world..."

"which would mean..."

"his first impression..."

"of our world..."

"would be contaminated…"

There was dead silence in which no one dared say anything as they all gaped at Kristin and Sophie, the former who had been the first to speak. Then, Sirius and James jumped up and whooped.

"We have..."

"some new pranksters..."

"IN THE MAKING!"

Remus threw a pillow at Sirius, while Lily threw one at James.

Kristin muttered something foul.

"We are MOVING ON PLEASE!"

**His eyes fell on the empty grate and the shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but a second later, there was a roaring fire there.**

"Tsk, tsk, Hagrid."

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

"Magic has that effect."

"Indeed it does."

"So does a certain redhead..."

"POTTER!"

Everyone laughed as James ended up on his back with two beanbags on top of him, courtesy of Lily who moved to sit next to Severus. Peter scooted everyone else over to make room, but since James was still not moving, Remus moved to his other side, putting himself next to Sophie, who went red again. Sirius scowled at the pair but continued on.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat;**

"I don't think we want to know..."

**a copper kettle,**

"You mean that fit?"

"Sophie, have you _seen_ Hagrid's pockets?"

"Good point."

**a squashy package of sausages,**

"Ewwww..."

"No telling how long that's been in there..."

**a poker,**

Someone snorted.

"Random..." Peter muttered.

**a teapot,**

"Bloody Hell!"

"Can we stop interrupting please?" Severus groaned, reaching for another Advil.

**several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swing from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.**

"That sounds good," Remus sighed.

Kristin and Severus both raised their eyebrows while James and Sirius snickered.

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, 'Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley.'**

"Wow..."

"Doth mine ears deceive me?"

"Is Dursley _actually_ telling Dudley _not_ to eat?"

Silence for a moment.

"Quick, my wand!"

"What about it?"

"Check yours too James, it's a _baaaad_omen for a Dursley not to eat!"

"Hell has frozen over!"

"With infinite popsicles!

"What the hell..." Kristin muttered while Sophie eyed to terrible duo cautiously.

"Where's my hat..."

"Got my gloves!"

"Aha! Got my hat!"

"Where's me scarf?"

"In your shoes..."

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Prongsie you prat!"

"Don't come near me, I got me wand!"

"We certainly hope so," Severus growled sarcastically. "Especially since you need it in order to reproduce."

"Oi, Snivelly, low blow..."

"Potter, Black, sit down and read the bloody book!"

They sighed and sat back down while watching everyone save Peter took more Advil.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

'**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry.'**

"Ain't that the truth..."

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as though nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, 'I'm sorry, hut I still don't really know who you are.'**

"Who wants to bet that Hagrid won't take this well..."

"I'm not that stupid."

"So you're implying you were stupid to begin with?"

"Why you-"

"Sev! James! Can you knock it off please?" Lily begged.

Severus glared at James but tried to keep his hand off his wand.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

'**Call me Hagrid,' he said, 'everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm keeper of the keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.'**

"Uh-oh..."

'**Er – no,' said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

'**Sorry,' Harry said quickly.**

"Why on _Earth_ are you apologizing?"

"Because he has better manners than you, Black."

"_Alright,_ Severus, that's enough." Kristin sighed.

'_**Sorry?**_' **barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows.**

"I'm glad I took that Advil."

'**It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting your letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder were yer parents learnt it all?'**

'**All what?' asked Harry.**

Sirius stopped for a moment and grinned.

"Uh-oh..._Fingers in your ears now!_" Remus bellowed

'**ALL WHAT?' Hagrid thundered. 'Now wait jus' one second!'** **He leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

'**Do you mean to tell me,' he growled at the Dursleys, 'that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin' - abou' ANYTHING?'**

Lily had had enough. She raised her wand at Black, muttered a few choice words, and suddenly all his hair fell out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sirius was moaning clutching at his head amidst roars of laughter. Lily glared at him.

"If you can read the rest of this chapter without yelling, shouting or screaming, I will give you all your hair back."

she growled at him.

Gulping, he nodded and went back to the book.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, his marks weren't bad.**

'**I know**_**some**_ **things,' he said. 'I can you know, do maths and stuff.'**

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, 'About**_**our**_ **world, I mean**_**your**___**world.**_**Yer Parent's**___**world.'**

'**What world?'**

"Hagrid is _not_ going to like that..."

"I'm inclined to agree."

**Hagrid looked like he was about to explode.**

'**DURSLEY!' he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'.**

"_Why_ is Vernon trying to make up his own language?"

"Cause he can!"

"..."

"Sirius...just read..."

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

'**But yeh must know about yer mum and dad,' he said. 'I mean, they're**_**famous. You're**___**famous.'**

'**What? My – my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?'**

Lily looked shocked at this. "I-I'm famous?"

"Yes, you and James apparently." Kristin replied softly.

"Can't believe I'm bloody famous," James had a silly grin on his face.

'**Yeh don' know … yeh don' know …' Hagrid ran his fingers though his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

'**Yeh don't know what yeh**_**are**_**?' he said finally.**

"A wizard."

"Is your name Harry?"

"No, _his,_ is Snivellus-"

BANG

"Sev, _no!"_Lily cried, but Sirius crashed against the wall with a gasp of pain.

Kristin and Sophie immediately ran over followed by Remus. James could be heard swearing as Lily tried to hold him back from Severus.

"It's all right, I'm ok..." Sirius growled "Just banged up a little."

"Control yourself," Kristin hissed. "If you fight back you will be just as bad as he is."

With restraint he calmed a little, but Lily was far from it. They walked back to the center to find Lily yelling at Severus.

"-could you do something like that? I thought you changed, Sev!"

"Lily, it's hard to break habit-"

"It shouldn't _be_ a habit! are you going to call me a mu- a You-Know-What, and tell me _that_ is habit too?"

Severus went pale.

"Lily, I never meant-"

"Stop, just stop."

Severus looked extremely upset.

She looked up at him and felt a pang of remorse, but ignored it.

"I'm not moving, but don't you _dare_ try and talk to me Severus."

Kristin winced, knowing how that small change in his name would affect him.

Severus went even paler and sat down, with is head down looking at the floor.

Prowler looked up from his spot, got up, and went towards Kristin, before settling next to her with his head on her knee, whining. She patted the head of her distressed companion, and Shade mewed, climbing down and curling next to him.

Sophie frowned at the scene. "Sirius, please continue and all of you please restrain yourselves from badmouthing one another..."

Sirius obliged, still glaring at Snape.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

'**Stop!' he commanded. 'Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!'**

"As if you can stop him.."

"A muggle has no authority over a wizard." Severus spat.

Lily winced and Kristin groaned.

**a braver man would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

'**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?'**

'**Kept**_**what**_ **from me?' said Harry eagerly.**

'**STOP! I FORBID YOU!' yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

"Forbid, all you want, it's not going to change anything." Sophie snorted.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"Dramatic much, again?" James asked, looking at Lily.

She ignored him.

James opened his mouth but quickly shut it again after seeing Kristin glare at him.

'**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,' said Hagrid.**

'**Harry – yer a wizard.'**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"Oooooh, such a _biiig_ shooock..."

Someone snorted.

'**I'm a**_**what?**_' **gasped Harry.**

"Definately Lily's son," Sirius grinned referring to Lily's ignoring James.

She ignored Sirius too.

'**A wizard o' course,' said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, 'an' a thumpin' good'un I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours,**

**what else would you be? An' I recon it's abou' time yer read yer letter.'**

"About bloody time."

**Harry stretched out a hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to**_**Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.**___**He pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely.**_

_**Minevra McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which one to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, 'What does it mean, they await my owl?'**

'**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me,' said Hagrid clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled out an owl – a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl – a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note which Harry could read upside down:**

_**Dear Mr Dumbledore,**_

"Mr. Dumbledore?" Sophie snorted laughing.

_**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"Too bad, if you tell him that, he won't know what you mean."

"Very true,"

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

'**Where was I?' said Hagrid, but at that very moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"The fat walrus is back!"

'**He's not going,' he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

'**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him,' he said.**

'**A what?' said Harry, interested.**

'**A Muggle,' said Hagrid. 'It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.'**

"It's true,"

"physically,"

"mentally,"

"figuratively,"

"hypothetically,"

"TRUE!"

Severus snorted and Lily cracked a slight smile but neither one were talking.

'**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish,' said Uncle Vernon, 'swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard, indeed!'**

"Excuse, me?" Lily said in a low dangerous voice, regaining that, and her temper back. "Dare you lay one finger on my son Dursley, and Hell will seem like _paradise._"

Severus and Peter edged away from her.

'**You**_**knew?**_' **said Harry. 'You**_**knew**_ **I'm a – a wizard?'**

'**Knew!' shieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. '**_**Knew!**_ **Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to – that**_**school**_ – **and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

"She's jealous." Kristin said increduously

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak!**

**But my mother and father, oh no. it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!'**

"As they should be, witch or no." Severus whispered softly so that only Lily and Kristin could here him.

Lily looked surprised but Kristin didn't. She smiled sadly at him and continued petting Prowler, whose eyes were closed.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

'**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married**

**and had you,**

**and of course I knew you'd be just as strange,**

**just as – as – abnormal – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!'**

"And now he knows the car crash story was a load of bull!"

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, 'Blown up? you told me they died in a car crash!'**

'**CAR CRASH? Roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. 'How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!'**

"Yep, Hagrid's mad."

"Yes he is."

'**But why? What happened?' Harry asked urgently.**

"We wanna know too."

"Stop being a baby, Black."

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He suddenly looked anxious.**

'**I never expected this,' he said, in a low, worried voice. 'I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh – but someone's gotta – yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts no knowin'.'**

"I wonder why?..."

"Because every student will probably be gaping at him or his scar, and he would want to know why."

"Ahh, I see."

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

'**Well, its best yeh know as much I can tell yeh – mind, I can't tell yeh everythin' it's a great myst'ry, parts of it …'**

**he sat down and stared at the fire for a few seconds and then said, 'It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -'**

"Voldemort."

'**Who?'**

"_Voldemort."_

'**Well – I don't like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does.'**

'**Why not?'**

'**Gulpin' Gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went … bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was …'**

**Hagrid gulped but no words came out.**

'**Could you write it down?' Harry suggested.**

"It's _Voldemort!_"

"Sirius, enough!" Remus roared. He, Kristin and Sophie had all noticed Severus visibly wincing each time.

'**Nah – can't spell it. All right –**_**Voldemort.'**___**Hagrid shuddered. 'Don't make me say that again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too – some were afraid, some just wanted power, 'cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches … Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts.**

"Because of Dumbledore."

"Indeed."

**Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.**

"Indeed he is."

"Can't be the most powerful wizard if you're scared of someone, can you?" Sirius grinned

**Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"He'd be mad to try and take the school."

"Yeah, Dumbledore would go bonkers."

"Who says he hasn't already?"

Several people snorted with laughter.

**Now yer mum an' dad were as good witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy and girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

**Suppose the myt'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before … probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' to do with the Dark Side.**

**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em … maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you wad all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. You was jut a year old. He came to yer house an' – an' -'**

Lily chocked out a sob, and Severus went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shoved it away. He sighed and turned back to the floor, a lost look on his face. James frowned as he looked at them.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a fog horn.**

'**Sorry,' he said. 'But it's sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yer couldn't find – anyway –**

**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing – he tried to kill you, too.**

**Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of your mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived except you, an' he killed sone o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts –**

**an' you was only a baby, an' you lived.'**

"Incredible..."

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered before – and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life – a high, cold cruel laugh.**

"**Bloody hell..."**

"Avada Kedavra," Severus whispered in awe.

"My son survived the Killing Curse?" James gasped.

Lily looked at Severus for the first time since their argument.

"How do you know that's the Killing Curse Severus?"

"There is only one curse that is green Lily..."

"Oh,"

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

'**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought you to this lot …'**

'**Loads of old tosh,' said Uncle Vernon.**

"Stupidity has risen again."

Kristin shook her head trying not to laugh.

**Harry jumped, he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage.**

**He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

'**Now you, listen here boy,' he snarled. 'I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were wierdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -'**

"Dare you to repeat that Dursley..."

**but at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, 'I'm warning you Dursley – I'm warning you – one more word …'**

**in danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

'**That's better,' said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back on the sofa which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

'**But what happened to Vol – sorry – I mean, You-Know-Who?'**

"He's GONE!"

'**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. makes yeh even more famous. The biggest myst'ry, see … he was getting' more an' more powerful – why'd he go?**

**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.**

"Well there is no question he's not human." Remus shuddered.

Severus and Kristin nodded in agreement.

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kina traces.**

**Don' recon they could have done if he was comin' back.**

"Imperius Curse."

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? James these people were under that affect, which means they aren't responsible for their actions. It's good that not all death eaters where willing." Kristin scolded.

"She has a good point mate."

**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on –**_**I**___**dunno what it was, no one does – but somethin' about you stumped him, all right.'**

Several people looked in awe.

**Hagid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, insetd of feelin pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be?**

"Remind me to kill Petunia."

"Alright Lily, but count me in too." Severus spoke up bravely.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, but sighed. "Whatever."

**He'd spent his life being clouded by Dudley and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he really was a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

"Because magic isn't the answer to all your problems. It only helps you if you call upon it." Sophie stated and everyone nodded.

**If he had once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

'**Hagrid,' he said quietly, 'I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard.'**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

'**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?'**

"Yeah, like setting that snake on Dudley!"

"That was brilliant!"

"Yes it was, Paddy!"

"Thank you Prongsie!

"_What_ did I say, about calling me _Prongsie?"_

"If you two start that again, you will be punished like a child." Kristin growled, causing them both to stop and sulk.

**Harry looked into the fire. Now that he came to think about it … every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry … chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of reach … dreading to go back to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back. … and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constructor on him?**

Everyone laughed.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. 'See?' said Hagrid. 'Harry Potter, not a wizard – you just wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts.'**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

'**Haven't I told you he's not going?' he hissed. 'He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and -'**

"He actually read it?"

"Someone needs a reality check."

"Besides you can't use muggle money anyway."

"That's true.

'**If he wants to go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him,'**

**growled Hagrid. 'Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad.**

**His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled-'**

'**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!' yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Uh-oh,"

"He's dead."

"Consider him human no more."

"Hagrid will kill him."

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. 'NEVER-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!'**

Sirius bounced up and down eagerly. "What did he do? _What did he do?_ _What did he do?"_

"SIRIUS, SHUT UP AND READ!"

**He brought down his umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley – there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands on his clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in the trousers.**

There was a roar of laughter. All tension was thrown out the window as the marauders howled with mirth. Kristin was shaking her head, and Sophie was laughing behind her hand. Lily gaped at the book for a minute, before laughing, herself.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

"Well, now that they are successfully scared off," Severus smirked

"They should have no trouble letting Harry get his stuff then." Kristin finished, smiling.

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

'**Shouldn'ta lost me temper,' he said ruefully, 'but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose there wasn't much left ter do.'**

"Good one Hagrid!"

"He could be a fellow marauder with that kind of thinking!"

"Nah, he'd blabber about it.."

"We could make him swear..."

"But what if he gets drunk..."

"Ok, you two lets finish up shall we."

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

'**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts,' he said. ''I'm – er – not supposed to do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed a ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' to get yer letters to yeh an' stuff – one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job -'**

'**Why aren't you allowed to do magic?' asked Harry.**

"He was expelled."

Lily looked shocked. "For what?"

Kristin and Sophie shook their heads.

"We aren't telling you. You will find out in the second book."

'**Oh, well – I was at Hogwarts meself but I – er – got expelled ter tell the truth. In me third year. they snapped me wand in half an' everything. but Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore.'**

'**Why were you expelled?'**

'**It's getting' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow,' said Hagrid loudly. 'Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that.'**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it on Harry.**

'**You can kip under that,' he said. 'Don't mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets.'**

'"Dormice?..."

"I don't even want to know." Severus groaned.

"Alright end of chappy!" Sirius said, giving Lily puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes and gave him his hair back.

It was then she saw that everyone was looking at her and Severus who was still tense.

"Lily,-"

She held up her hand, glaring at him.

"If you can make it through the rest of the book without hexing anyone, I will forgive you." She snapped at him.

Prowler whined and put his paw over his eyes. Shade cocked her head.

"Ok, guys," Kristin started, standing up and walking to where the Death Eaters were.

"Sophie and I will take these idiots back and you all decide who is going to read."

They all nodded.

Kristin touched her necklace and a second later, she and Sophie, were both gone.

**Ravon: Review!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	6. Friends or Not?

**Ravon: I am sooooo sorry about the wait everyone! Personal matters forced me to move into another house and search for a job, (i'm still looking actually) so I didnt have as much time as I would have liked, and I apologize for those I e-mailed with a chapter update promise. Therefore I am uploading the next chapter asap and I am already halfway through it. Now that school is over I will be devoting more time here I promise!**_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

**Lets not forget the voting!**

**Who should Remus be with?**

A.) Sophie - **5**

B.) Tonks - **5**

C.) Sirius - **4**

D.) OC - **1**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!**_

_**Chapter6 – Friends or Not?**_

Sirius smirked and leaned back on his beanbag, straightening out his hair (which Lily had thankfully restored) eyeing the depressed Slytherin.

"Serves you right Snivelly," he said while grinning.

Severus glared at him while Prowler growled from across the room.

James was looking between Lily (who was still ignoring Snape but playing with the carpet) and Snape who was glaring at Sirius with his fists clenched.

Remus and Peter were feeling very awkward being stuck in a room with two moody teenagers and two pranksters. The former sighed, and got up from his beanbag to stretch while looking at Lily.

He sighed again, "Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?"

James and Sirius looked a bit surprised at this.

Lily looked up confused, but when she saw the serious look on his face, she got up and followed him to the corner of the room.

Peter smiled at Snape and said casually "She'll get over it."

Snape glared at Black still who had finally had enough.

"OI, will you stop glaring at me!"

"Why should I? You never had a problem shooting me looks during class," Snape snarled back.

"No, that's not it..."Sirius mock frowned trying to think.

"Sirius," James warned.

"I got it!" Sirius shouted "You're only glaring cause you can't attack me! If you do, you know Evans will kill you!

Sirius was howling with laughter and only James saw Snape grab his wand...

"You know you left him in a no-win situation right?" Remus was saying to Lily.

Lily frowned, "What do you mean? I gave him another chance after calling me that stupid name to change his act."

"That's not what I meant," Remus said nodding to the group.

Lily looked over and watched Sirius taunt Severus. Severus looked as though he would like nothing more than to hex them and both his fists were clenched, but he just sat there doing nothing but glaring.

Lily looked back at Remus and sighed "He's turning into a Death Eater, Remus," she said and Remus could see she was scared for her friend.

"He's turning to the wrong path and I'm at a loss as to how to help him."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If you want to help him, then put restrictions on James and Sirius too so they don't attack him."

Lily's eyes went wide. "No, they wouldn't-"

"_**Sectumsempra!"**_

Sirius' screams penetrated the room as James charged at Snape who was looking murderous with his wand out. Prowler immediately grabbed on to Snape's pants trying to stop him, only to be kicked away violently.

Lily stared horrified and Remus immediately dashed over while Peter cowered in his beanbag.

"You bastard!" James howled as he aimed a punch at Snape's face.

Snape dodged it and aimed his wand at James with a crazy look in his eyes. The air around them seemed to crackle with power, and Lily's voice could be heard.

"Sev, stop!" she cried, as Snape waved his wand in a slashing motion, causing James to receive a cut across his torso as he had jumped backwards to avoid the full affect.

Remus had his wand out and was trying to help Sirius recover as Lily ran over to James to check on him. Shade was cowering in a corner, and Prowler limped as quickly as the wounded creature could, to stand between the marauders and Snape.

Suddenly, Snape fell to the ground and everyone looked around, spotting Kristin who had just appeared in the room. But what shocked them was the look of pure terror and fear on her face as she stared at the now unconscious Severus Snape.

"Non-verbal magic," Lily whispered to the confused marauders, as Kristin walked over to Snape and moved him back to his own beanbag while watching Remus try and help Sirius. Mouthing a curse, she ran over to him and shoved Remus out of the way. Running her wand over him, she chanted what sounded like a song, and the cuts immediately started healing.

"Who did he attack first?" Kristin asked coldly, not breaking her concentration.

"Sirius," James said shakily. They had played many pranks and gotten attacked numerous times, but never had they seen such a look on Snape's face before. Prowler limped back to Shade, and watched the others get back on their beanbags.

Sophie, who had appeared moments after Kristin, looked over at the two panthers, both of whom were growling at the unconscious boy. She sighed and watched Kristin move away from Sirius, to revive Severus.

"So much for the truce..."

"What happened?" Lily all but yelled at James who winced.

He looked up and rubbed his head "Sirius said something about his mother being a whore or something...I didn't catch all of it."

Kristin and Sophie both looked horrified, the former saying "You are VERY lucky we came then, or he would have killed you."

Remus was glaring at Sirius who was trying to sit up, and was about to open his mouth when he was cut off.

"I don't care if you insulted his whole family! I want to know WHY you insulted him in the FIRST place!"

James and Sirius gaped at her.

"He nearly kills me, and WE are the ones that get yelled at?"

"Yes, Black, maybe now you will learn to keep a civilized tongue in your head when talking to someone."

Snape had woken up, and was glaring at Sirius, but the latter didn't have time to respond.

"Why would you make a comment like that to someone you_ believe _was practicing dark arts? Were you TRYING to get yourself killed?" Kristin had lost her cool completely and was shouting in rage, her southern american accent making a full appearance. Sophie recognized the signs immediately and muttered, "Protect your hides..."

The marauders looked horrified but Snape didn't show any reaction.

"Sirius! You promised a truce with Severus, and yet you insult him and belittle him consistently! I don't care what sort of family you come from, it doesn't give you the right to judge someone else!"

Sirius huffed, and crossed his arms. Severus was smirking at him, but Kristin wasn't through.

"And _you_!" she turned to Snape, who shot her a glare.

"What were you _thinking,_ attacking with that spell of all spells?" I don't care if he provoked you, what right did you have to almost KILL him? You're as much in the wrong as him, if not more so because you can't CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" (Sophie looked pointedly at her as if to say "You're one to talk.")

When Snape showed no remorse, her eyes went ice cold. She took a deep breath and glared at the two. "If so much as ONE more incident happens, not ONLY will I inform Dumbledore but I will be writing home about how you insulted the son of a very long and until now, _pure_ bloodline, (she looked at Sirius who had gone white), and how you will be expelled for attempted murder of a fellow student!"

Sophie gaped at Kristin and the others looked horrified. Sophie stared at Kristin, trying to determine whether she was serious, and knew she was when she saw a flicker of fear behind her eyes.

"You can't do that!" James yelled, while Remus was whispering nonstop in Sirius' ear.

Lily had gone pale and was looking at Severus with fear. He looked at her in time to see it before she masked it. Only Sophie and Kristin saw him wince slightly.

"I can, and I will." Kristin repeated. "I'm tired of this feud between you two so it looks like there is only one way to solve it. _**ACCIO!**_" She shouted and all wands flew into her hands.

She opened her mouth to say one last thing, but suddenly everything went blurry and she gasped, almost collapsing completely over her beanbag..

"Shit!" Sophie swore managing to support her in time.

Everyone looked shocked but Kristin pushed Sophie's hand away, looking sour.

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy. That was no little cut I just healed."

Everyone stared at her.

"You're effing mad," Peter muttered weakly. There were a few weak chuckles.

"So..." Sophie said, eyeballing Kristin who was glaring at them, "Who's reading?"

"You will still read with us? "Peter asked.

"Of course. Petty arguments aren't going to prevent us from making sure our future takes place." Kristin said grimly.

"Ok so who hasn't read yet?" Remus asked

James, Lily and Severus all raised their hands

Kristin and Sophie looked at the next four chapters and grimaced

Sophie sweat dropped." You are definitely going to read _that_ chapter, Kristin." she said while Kristin groaned.

"You didn't raise your hand tho-"

"Peter, do I _look_ like the type to raise my hand like dunderhead schoolgirl?"

When no one answered, she continued on.

"Ok James your reading next. After you it's Severus, then Lily, then me."

They all nodded and the book was passed to James.

Severus looked, at Lily, "Lily,"

"Don't Severus, just...don't."

Kristin's heart ached for the pair of them, knowing how they both felt, but she nodded to James nonetheless. Conjuring up drinks for each of them, she nodded to James.

**Diagon Alley**

"WOOHOO! DIAGON ALLEY-"

"Don't EVEN start with the shouting, James!" Kristin growled.

Everyone snickered at the pout on his face.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. **

"Don't tell me laziness runs in the family." Lily moaned while the others laughed at James' face.

Kristin looked around and whistled. Prowler and Shade immediately came to sit on either side of her. Smiling, she motioned for James to continue.

"**It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamt a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"And only the son of James would think of a cupboard as a home" Sirius laughed, ducking a swat from said person.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. **

**"And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door," Harry thought, his heart sinking.**

Severus rolled his eyes. "Pessimistic fool..."

"Oi, that's my son, Sniv- er, I mean _Snape." _James growled.

"Don't start you two..." Sophie muttered.

Snape scoffed and crossed his arms, making Prowler snort in disgust.

**But he still hadn't opened his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

"From a muggle standpoint I can see why he thought it was a dream." Remus cut in thoughtfully, receiving nods from everyone else in the group.

"Doesn't make him any less pessimistic.."

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Isn't that an owl?" Peter asked.

"No...it's his aunt, didn't you hear him?" James answered smartly.

Sophie reached around Remus and smacked James upside the head.

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him.**

"This is when reality comes and knocks you senseless," Kristin cut in.

Sophie snorted.

**The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.  
Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him.**

Everyone stared at the book.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but..."

"that doesn't sound like a very...healthy occurrence."

Sirius and James continued staring at the book until Lily rolled her eyes and snapped at them.

"Oh, come off it you two I seriously doubt he meant it literally."

Remus looked at her, "Then why bother mentioning it at all?"

Kristin shrugged, "Who knows, I'm no author."

"May we continue?" Peter asked, jumping in.

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered to the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"Heh, good luck finding whatever you're looking for," Remus said.

"Why?"

"Cause Hagrid has more pockets in that coat than the number of staircases at Hogwarts." Lily replied.

…

"Bloody _hell,_ that's a lot of pockets!" Sirius exclaimed

"Agreed."

"**Don't do that."**

(snort) "That won't make it go away, mate you have to pay it first."

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

Lily glared at the book while Kristin tried not to laugh.

"**Hagrid!' said Harry loudly. "There's an owl -"**

"No shit Sherlock," Severus muttered, only to be smacked by Kristin.

James looked up confused, "Who is Sherlock?"

"Muggle detective," Lily and Sophie replied at once.

Sirius looked lost but shook his head, muttering something about "know-it-alls"

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"**What?"**

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

"Ohhh, Harry what a cruel way to die!" sobbed Sirius while Snape eyed him as though he were a very contagious disease.

James fell over laughing and Lily groaned as Sirius imitated drowning.

"Death by sea of pockets!" Peter yelled dramatically, causing James to continue laughing, the book all but forgotten.

Kristin's eye was twitching as she resisted the urge to curse them. Sophie however, got to her feet, grabbed the book and proceeded to knock all 3 of the 4 marauders upside their heads.

"Owwww!"

"My precious head..."

"Watch the hair!"

Remus snorted in laughter at his friend's responses. Sophie handed the book back to James and sat back down.

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, mint humbugs, teabags ... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

"Hey, they aren't strange looking!"

"They might be from a muggle standpoint," Sophie pointed out.

"But Harry isn't a muggle..."

"He was raised that way though, Sirius."

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"He won't know what that is."

"**Knuts?"**

"See?"

"James I _will_ hex you."

"**The little bronze ones."**

"Thank you, Hagrid."

**Harry counted five little bronze coins and the owl held out its leg so he could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then it flew out through the open window.**

"Ahhh, such is the life of an owl," Sirius commented.

"Pretty boring one then," Peter replied.

Lily snorted.

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up and stretched.  
"Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

"YAY! Harry will finally get his school supplies!"

"Will he get an owl? Please tell me he will get an owl!"

Kristin groaned, rubbing her head and Sophie shot green and silver sparks out of her wand.

"Ok you two, enough already."

"Thank you , Merlin," Severus muttered and Remus shook his head.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something which made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"I still say that's not healthy, mate." Sirius interrupted

"Nope, not healthy at all."

"He should get that checked out, then if it's not healthy," Peter added.

Everyone stared at him.

"Err..."

"Peter I don't think they were being serious," Lily pointed out, while Remus chuckled.

"Moving on please," Kristin sighed.

Severus was shaking his head in bewilderment.

"**Um - Hagrid?"**

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

"**I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night - he won't pay for me to go to learn magic."**

"Sweet Merlin, please tell me we left him something," Lily pleaded to James, who laughed.

"Not to worry love, the Potters have enough money to last a long, long time yet." he assured her grinning broadly.

"At least I married someone who can easily support our child, even if he is an idiot," Lily taunted, and the marauders laughed at the look on James's face.

Sophie and Kristin however were looking at Severus whom, after that statement had turned paler than usual and was refusing to look at any of them.

The two adults shared a look, and Shade jumped into Severus's lap, purring.

He looked shocked, but hesitantly stroked the silky fur of the creature.

James and Sirius had stopped laughing, and were now glaring at him and Remus was looking between him and Shade as though trying to find a connection.

Lily looked like she was about to say something, but Kristin shook her head. Despite just meeting him, she knew that what Lily had said, had hurt Severus deeply.

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"Not a word, James"

"**But if their house was destroyed -"**

Sirius laughed, "Where do you think we keep all of our money, here at the house? There would be robberies daily."

"**They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

"Cake for breakfast, Hagrid," Remus groaned and Lily shook her head.

"Oh, come off it Moony its just food," James grinned.

"Yeah we used to get cake and sweets all the time for breakfast," Sirius grinned.

"Thats because you don't have any sense of what's healthy and not healthy to eat, Black. Not that is surprises me." Severus cut in, looking sour.

"Care to repeat that Sniv-uh I mean _Snape?"_ James growled not ignoring the cold glare fixed on him as he almost slipped up.

"Oh come on you two, enough already," Sophie sighed. "May we move on please?"

"**Wizards have **_**banks?"**_

"Potter's intelligence is really shining through there."

"Severus..."

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

"Awww come on, what a waste of good food..."

"Black, shut it."

"_**Goblins**_**?"**

"**Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you - gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see."**

"Well, that's good, it would be a real problem if he sent someone he didn't trust."

"Prongs you're a git."

"Thank you Paddy."

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out on to the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

"**Flew," said Hagrid.**

"_**Flew**_**?"**

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good cause we don't want to know."

"**Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic.**

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat and they sped off towards land.**

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"Why, you planning on doing that anytime soon, Fawn?"

Kristin choked on her water.

"**Spells - enchantments,' said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. 'They say there are dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learnt from Uncle Vernon that people like to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life**

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

"It's at times like this, we would be better off not having one," Peter cut in.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. He had been so quiet they had forgotten he was there.

"**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"Typical, Fudge."

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"  
"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper and they clambered up the stone steps on to the street.**

**Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station.**

"I'd stare too if I was a muggle."

"You _still_ stare, Black."

"True that, Snape, but as usual no one asked you."

"No one asked for your opinion either, Black and yet you still give it." Kristin snapped, coldly.

"Guys, please stop," Lily begged.

**Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'**

**'Hagrid,' said Harry panting a bit as he ran to keep up, 'did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?'**

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"**You'd like one?"**

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

"Why did they mention a dragon of all things."

As they looked at Sophie and Kristin, the past kids all groaned.

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money', as he called it, gave the notes to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.**

"Nope, he threw it the first bin he saw."

Kristin threw a quill at Sirius.

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list of everything yeh need."**

"No, really we thought it was just there to fill up the envelope."

Sophie snorted in laughter.

"Wow, Kristin made a joke," James commented.

"Keep reading."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Uniform**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**Set Books**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

The Marauders burst out laughing, and this time no one said anything.

Kristin groaned and Severus gaped at the book. Lily was giggling and Sophie had a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**_

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"Gee, thanks, Hagrid."

Lily laughed.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

"Which, we all do," commented Sirius with an heir of boredom.

"You're not Harry," Kristin snapped.

"Well, someone's touchy..."

"Enough Padfoot."

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not too used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground**

Sophie choked on her water, trying in vain not to laugh. Kristin slapped her back a few times, smirking, while the others laughed at the mental image.

**and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said, as they climbed a broken-down escalator which led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

"As, I'm sure they can't imagine living with magic either." Severus muttered, sourly.

Lily shot a glance at him, but Kristin passed a look towards James, who continued reading hastily.

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger bars and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand.**

"That's because you're not in Diagon Alley yet, Fawn," James said, calmly.

Everyone stared at him.

"...Fawn?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah," Sirius explained. "Prongs here is the Stag and your patronus is a doe, Evans." Only Remus noticed the shocked look that came across Snape's face as he said that.

"Oooh, that's so adorable, James," Lily was slightly red. "But how did you know my patronus was a doe?"

When the marauders all shared sheepish looks, Lily sighed in irritation, and Kristin chuckled.

**This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?**

"Yes."

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"**This is it,' said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

"Though it doesn't look it."

"Black, quit interrupting."

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut.**

Someone snorted while Kristin and Sophie laughed.

"Tom would love to hear that," grinned Remus.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"**Good Lord," said the barman, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"Oh boy, here we go."

"**Bless my soul,' whispered the old barman. "Harry Potter ... what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

Severus snorted, "I am so bloody glad I'm not famous."

"Yeah you would probably threaten to curse anyone who came near you with the intent of invading your personal space." Sophie pointed out.

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

"**Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."**

"**Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

**Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

"Flattering," Snape muttered as the others burst into laughter.

Sophie was grinning madly for some reason.

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, 'c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.'**

"Bloody hell, how did you scare this guy already, mate?" Sirius laughed.

Kristin and Sophie shared a grim look.

"Why do I get the feeling that stutter is just an act?" Lily frowned.

Noticing the surprised looks of everyone she just shook her head.

"It's nothing, carry on."

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.**

"Oh brother, this guy will be bloody useless in the subject, I can already tell."

Kristin grinned, "I guess its a good thing about the curse then, right?"

Her comment got nods from around the room.

"**N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" he laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

Someone snorted, and Sophie rolled her eyes.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook his hand one last time and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.  
"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"That guy needs to see a healer, he has a serious problem."

"Not everything can be magically fixed, James," Kristin tried to reason.

"Really, name one thing that can't be fixed," Sirius challenged her.

Sophie raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Remus.

Sirius saw her, "Oh...right, sorry."

Kristin snorted.

**'Is he always that nervous?'**

"I hope not otherwise he'll be bloody useless."

**'Oh, yeah, poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject - now, where's me umbrella?'**

Snape snorted, "Right, vampires and hags, I'll believe that the day Potter's head actually deflates to normal size."

Sirius, Remus and Lily all burst out laughing. Kristin's mouth twitched and Sophie just shook her head.

"Oy, now," James cried indignantly.

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming.**

**Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin.**

**'Three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry.'**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

"Just don't accidentally blow it up..."

"Black, shut it."

**The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.**

"Gee, that's flattering."

**'Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley.'**

"No, really, I thought you took me to a pub, Hagrid," Sirius interrupted

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

"Cool."

"Interrupt one more time, I dare you." Kristin snapped coldly.

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.**

"Then their bloody useless," Snape muttered.

Lily looked at him for a moment, but James continued on.

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

"That's always a good thing."

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, 'Dragon liver, seventeen sickles an ounce, they're mad...'**

Everyone gaped at the book.

"Prices have gone up since Voldemort's downfall." Sophie explained

"You're telling me...blimey," Remus whispered and Kristin felt a jolt of guilt as she remembered Remus's condition.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy.**

"Snowy owls are the best, their very intelligent, but hard to use if you don't want to be found." Lily informed them.

Kristin and Sophie agreed heartily, but Sirius swore he would never be seen with a _girly_ owl.

James snorted as Kristin sent a Bat Bogey Hex at Sirius.

**Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. 'Look,' Harry heard one of them say, 'the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -'**

"Broomstick...must...have...best one...need to buy."

"Oh boy, here we go," Sophie laughed as Peter tried to shake James out of his trance.

Shade yawned, and curled up, still purring in Severus' lap.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon ...**

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –**  
**  
"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him.**

"They're quite ugly too," Peter pointed out.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Kristin warned, "it may come back to bite you on the hand."

Sophie snorted with laughter but everyone else looked confused.

"Third book."

"Oh."

**The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

"Do I have to read this," James groaned.

"Yes!" Kristin and Sophie said in unison.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay dearly in their turn,**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"Boooring!"

"Shut it, Sirius!"

Prowler yawned.

"**Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

"YAY!"

"James I'm going to kill you if you don't stop shouting."

"Oh, bugger off."

"…"

"Sorry..."

"You sure as hell better be."

Sophie and Lily tried not to laugh at the conversation, while Remus and James shook their heads. Severus just rolled his eyes, while still petting Shade.

"**You have his key, sir?"**

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog-biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"Wouldn't empty out to much if I were you, Goblins don't like that."

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

"**That seems to be in order."**

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog-biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall.**

"And, here come the cart rides, best part of Gringotts."

Several people groaned.

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously.**

"**Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

**Griphook held open the door for them. Harry, who had expected to see more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"Always wondered how they did that," Lily muttered.

"I don't think it really matters, as long as it takes you where you need to go," Severus replied.

"True," she looked at Snape.

"…"

"Oh alright, one more chance but that's it, you got me? She growled.

His eyes widened and he nodded frantically.

Kristin and Sophie eyed the two, sadly and Prowler moved, so he was laying on Kristin's lap, his head hanging off her leg. She smiled and stroked him contentedly.

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but was too late. They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

**'Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it,' said Hagrid. 'An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick.'**

Everyone laughed.

"It's got an "M" in it?" Peter exclaimed, incredulous.

Sirius, Remus and Snape were all gaping at the book while the others shook their heads.

**He did look very green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped.**

**Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

**'All yours,' smiled Hagrid.**

"Wow..."

"Bloody hell, that's enough for him _and_ his kids mate..."

James was grinning broadly, but at the look on Snape's face, he coughed and went back to the book.

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen, now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"**One speed only," said Griphook.**

"Yeah, so those with weak stomachs have a real problem."

"Tell, me about it."

"No thanks you _really_ don't want to hear."

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harry leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

**'Stand back,' said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

**'If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there,' said Griphook.**

**Several people winced.**

"Yikes."

"You said it, mate."

**'How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?' Harry asked.**

**'About once every ten years,' said Griphook, with a rather nasty grin.**

"So just long enough to let them rot and decay."

Several pillows were thrown at Sophie when she said this.

"Disgusting..."

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top-security vault, Harry was sure, and he leant forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty.**

**Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know**

"Ooh, oooh, I know what that is!" Sirius exclaimed, excitedly.

Kristin glared at him and Sophie laughed.

"It's the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Well, done Black did you figure that out all by yourself, or did Kristin help you?"

Kristin looked surprised, "Why me?"

Severus looked at her, "You and Sophie are probably the most intelligent people in this room, save Lily, but you seem to know more about what's going on than them, so I naturally used you in my insult."

"Oh, um, thank you," Kristin had turned very red and Sophie couldn't take it, she burst out laughing. Ignoring Kristin's glare and the slight confusion of the others she motioned for James to continue.

**what it was, but he knew better than to ask.**

"Unlike, some people," Lily commented and James scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, its best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

"Ewwww."

**One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"Which is a huge change on the scale isn't it?" Sirius laughed.

"Indeed it is," Kristin agreed.

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? Hate them Gringotts carts."**

"They make me sick too." Kristin grimaced.

"Why, they're fun!" Sophie exclaimed, laughing at Kristin's glare.

**He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"**Hogwarts dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

"Cool, maybe Harry can make a new friend for once." James said excitedly.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.**

**Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.**

"**Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"**

**'Yes,' said Harry.**

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.**

"Then again, maybe not," Lily sighed, Falling back into her beanbag with a "thump"

"This boy sounds spoiled..."

"He is," said Sophie and Kristin in unison.

Prowler snorted.

"**Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"Great, just what we need."

"**Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," said Harry again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

James fell off his beanbag in shock and everyone else burst into laughter (except Snape).

"**I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"**No,' said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

"Don't waste your breath," Lily muttered.

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window.**

**Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage –lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"Why you slimy little MAGGOT!" Remus was growling.

"Calm down, Remus."

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

"**Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer.**

"**Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly.**

Several people winced.

**He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"Good."

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"That's none of your business."

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"Shouldn't have answered him, Fawn."

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.**

"No one asked you opinion, you slug."

**What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Does it matter?"

"Enough, Remus and James, we get it."

**Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, 'That's you done, my dear,' and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

"We bloody well hope not." Sirius snapped.

"That kid..."

"What about him, Sev?"

"He reminds me of...Lucius Malfoy."

There was silence, then several people groaned in unison.

"**What's up?" said Hagrid.**

"**Nothing," Harry lied.**

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.**

**When they had left the shop, he said, 'Hagrid, what's Quidditch?'**

James fell off his beanbag in response and landed on his head.

The entire room roared with laughter at his look of complete bewilderment.

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

"**-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in -"**

"That's bollocks," Lily snapped, glaring at the book.

"**Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents were wizardin' folk - you saw 'em in the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look at what she had fer a sister!"**

"A no good, long necked, nosey, feather brained, pig headed, judgmental HORSE!"

There was a shout of laughter as Severus finished his rant. Looking at Lily's expression he could only say "She deserves it."

"He has a point Lily," Kristin said, smiling.

"I guess you're right, sorry Sev," she sighed.

Realizing she had used his nickname, his posture relaxed immensly.

**'So what is Quidditch?'**

James groaned and everyone laughed again.

"**It's our sport, wizard sport. It's like - like football in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules.'**

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

"**School houses. There are four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"**

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"Hey, now there is nothing wrong with Slytherin!" Sophie glared at the book. "And you know better than that, Hagrid!."

Everyone was staring at her in shock.

As James opened his mouth, Remus cut him off, "Remember one of them is in Slytherin and neither of them are all bad."

Sirius looked skeptical, but conceded.

**'Vol - sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?'**

"Unfortunately."

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these.**

Several people laughed at this.

**Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter** **use** **magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either**

"Oh sweet Merlin, you just got all that money, stop trying to waste it on something you don't even need." Severus snapped irritably.

Lily looked at him again, but didn't say anything.

**("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of brass scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary's, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.**

**Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery black beetle eyes (five knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the apothecary's, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

"**Just yer wand left - oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

"**You don't have to -"**

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer an animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at -an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an' everythin'."**

"And they are extremely loyal," Peter said, happy he was able to add a piece of advice.

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys.**

Severus rolled his eyes, "Muggles..."

**Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

Everyone could agree with that statement.

**A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

"Isn't that Merlin's wand?"

"I thought it was Morgan Le Fay's."

They all looked to Kristin and Sophie, both of whom shrugged.

"I haven't got a clue."

"Me neither."

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty for a single spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he'd entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped.**

"Into Snape!" Sirius roared.

Kristin looked horrified, and Sophie silenced him, much to his displeasure.

"I bloody hope not..."

Severus looked up frowning slightly at Sophie's worried look.

**Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

"Creepy..."

"Indeed."

"Extremely creepy."

"Indeed."

"_Moony_-like Creepy."

Before Severus could respond, Remus pounced on James who yelped.

"I was just jok-ahh! Cut it out! "

Sophie was laughing at the pair while Kristin gave her a knowing look.

**'Hello,' said Harry awkwardly.**

**'Ah yes,' said the man. 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.' It wasn't a question.**

"Gee that was obvious."

"Ok, can we please go one paragraph without interruptions?" Sophie asked, groaning.

"**You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

**My Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

"**And that's where..."**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

"Hey, don't touch my son!"

"And I was just starting to enjoy the silence too..."

"**I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

"**Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

"**But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

There was a roar of laughter.

"Brilliant Hagrid!"

**'Hmmm,' said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. 'Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see.'**

**He pulled a long tape measure with silver marking out of his pocket. 'Which is your wand arm?'**

**'Er - well, I'm right-handed,' said Harry.**

**'Hold out your arm. That's it.' He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

"Why does it have to measure _everything_?"

"Not an effing clue."

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns or dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

"Ahh, magic has its wonders Mr. Potter, you would do well to remember this piece of advice."

James was mimicking Mr. Ollivanders voice, sending Lily, Sophie and Remus into peals of laughter while Sirius sulked, because he couldn't laugh.

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand almost at once.**

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**

**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised it when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

"**No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"Yeah, he's kinda weird like that," Kristin snorted. "Did the same thing to me, swore I tried every wand in the shop."

James looked at her curiously. "What's your wand?"

Kristin smiled, "I will tell you after this chapter."

Sophie laughed, "Mine is Holly and dragon heartstring. Excellent for defense." She pulled out a dark brown wand with a light brown handle.

"Cool." Remus replied, grinning.

**'Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.'**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.**

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.**

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, 'Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious...'**

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, 'Curious... curious...'**

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

"Well, young Fawn, it's where you immediately want to know more information about something and against all reason, seek it."

Kristin threw a pillow at Sirius who yelped and fell off his beanbag.

"That's you to a "T" then," Lily smirked.

Severus chuckled softly.

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand.**

"Makes you wonder how, doesn't it?"

**It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."**

**Harry swallowed.**

"That kind of news is never easy to take."

"You said it, mate."

"**Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things**

"WHAT?"

Remus looked outraged, "How was anything that maniac did great?"

"Ollivander has gone mad!"

"_what blasfemy does that fool speek of?"_

Lily burst out laughing and Severus just gaped at the sentence.

"Merlin, Padfoot learn your grammer!" James exclaimed half incredulous and half amused.

"_Shut up COMMA James EXCLAMATION POINT"_

Sophie choked with giggles and everyone else (except Snape and Kristin) burst out laughing.

"Your intelligence is _shining, _Black." He said in disgust, receiving the bird in response.

Seeing as how they wouldn't be able to avoid the drama, Sophie released the silencing spell.

**terrible, yes, but great."**

Kristin sighed, "I think Ollivander meant that he did great things, as in powerful, or overwhelming, not great as in good."

The others nodded in understanding.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

"Seven?" Remus exclaimed

Sirius whistled and James looked to the adults for an explanation.

"Blame the economy," Severus muttered, while Shade rolled around in his lap, loving the attention he was providing.

This was so unlike him to say that Kristin and Sophie started laughing. When all that did was confuse the others, Lily motioned for James to continue on.

**The late-afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawping at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the sleeping snowy owl on Harry's lap.**

"Does someone have to curse him, to get him to pay attention to his surroundings?"

"Lay off it, Snape."

"I dont believe I was talking to you, Potter."

"But he still answered you, so bugger off."

"Black I'm warning you-"

"What are you going to do, curse me? Without a wand?"

"Actually he can," Kristin cut in.

"What?" They all looked at her in shock.

"Severus, Kristin and myself are all capable of nonverbal magic, however we can also do spells without our wands, though the number is limited." Sophie explained.

There was a split second of silence, then James shook his head and found his place in the book again.

**Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

"Of course he does!"

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them.**

"Mmmmm"

Everyone looked at Peter oddly.

**Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

"Well I would be too if I found out my wand was the brother wand of You-Know-Who," Sophie snorted.

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander ... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol- sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."**

Prowler growled, and Kristin and Sophie looked very sour but neither of them said anything.

Severus winced, and the others just looked downhearted.

**Hagrid leant across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**

"How can you not have fun at Hogwarts?"

"Oh I'm sure I could think of a few ways," Sophie muttered.

Remus nodded in agreement and Severus snorted.

Kristin sighed and James continued.

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

**'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,' he said. 'First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yer soon, Harry.'**

"Um... shouldn't he have explained how to get on?"

Peter groaned, while the marauders and Sophie laughed.

"That's Hagrid for you." Kristin muttered shaking her head.

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That's the end," James sighed, stretching.

Lily looked at the two adults in the room. "When do the others come in to the story?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at them as well. Kristin sighed and took the book. She started flipping through the pages with Sophie looking over her shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Sophie looked up at the group.

"If I'm not mistaken, only James and Lily have been mentioned right?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered eagerly. "So who gets mentioned next?"

James, Remus and Peter all looked excited, but Severus looked a little bored.

"We can't tell you who, but we can tell you when." Kristin said, with an heir of annoyance.

"Then when?" Remus asked curiously.

Sophie smirked, "One of you will be mentioned 2 chapters from now, and will appear the following chapter."

"I'll bet it's Remus!" Sirius said with glee. "Maybe he's the new teacher or something!"

Kristin raised an eyebrow while Sophie snickered and Lily and Snape shook their heads. Remus went slightly red.

"No shit sherlock, why else would there be adults at Hogwarts?" Snape snapped.

Sophie coughed loudly to everyone's surprise, and Kristin quickly slapped her on the back.

"Heheh..." she said sheepishly, shooting Sophie a glare.

"The possibilities are endless, Sev." Lily reasoned, while she and Remus shot suspicious glances at the two adults.

"At any rate, let's keep going." Sophie said with a small smile.

"You're up, Severus," Kristin announced, handing him the book, which he opened with caution.

"Chapter 6..."

**End of Chapter 6**

The vote is still on people.

Who should Remus be with?

A.) Sophie

B.) Tonks

C.) Sirius

D.) OC

**Ravon: Oh my god, I swear the hardest thing about writing a fic like this is trying to make sure every character gets lines...I have a tendencey to forget Peter while I'm doing this for some reason. Anyways, please review.**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	7. Wands and Humor

**Ravon: Trying not to favor Severus Snape is haaaaard, cause I'm not fond of James or Young Sirius...but even I have to admit that it takes two people to fight, and Snape is no saint.**

**As a side note, my Beta is hilarious, I asked her to look over this chapter as this is her first time editing them as my beta, and the comments she put in, just sent me into peals of laughter. She is very detailed, and certainly did not let me down. Always good to have a beta who makes you laugh. I will be having her update my earlier ones on a later note. =D**

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

**Let's not forget the voting!**

**Who should Remus be with?**

A.) Sophie - **5**

B.) Tonks - **5**

C.) Sirius - **4**

D.) OC - **1**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!**_

_**Chapter 7: Wands and Humor**_

Remus turned to Kristin. "So, Kristin, about your wand?"

"My wand is made of Rosewood and Unicorn Hair, 14 and a half inches and specializing primarily in healing spells." Kristin said fondly, pulling out a long russet wand with a red-brown handle.

Remus frowned slightly. "Rosewood?" he asked interested.

"Rosewood originated from Africa, India and South America. You see it all the time on wood instruments like guitars and violins. It is supposedly extremely hard to come by, due to its high demand." Lily said in awe.

"She is correct, I myself have never heard of that type of wood being used in a wand before. However, Ollivander has connections to many people and places, some of which I am unsure of whether I want to know the details." Kristin said, trying to ignore the stares from the marauders. "That being said, considering a wand is one of the most important tools in a Witch or Wizard's life, priority would more than likely enable him to aquire even the hardest to reach woods or cores."

"Well at least we know our priorities then," Sirius said, stretching slightly.

Sophie smiled slightly, "I agree with Kristin, mainly because I was with her when she got her wand, and Ollivander said that many wands in his shop had a one-of-a-kind wood type or core, one of which-" She motioned to Kristin. "However what Kristin forgot to say, was that Ollivander had only made one other wand with Rosewood, making her wand very unique."

Kristin went red and glared at Sophie, looking distinctly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Who has the other wand?" James asked curiously.

"That's a secret, and no we are not telling you until all the books are finished." Kristin said, shooting a look at Sophie as she opened her mouth.

Sophie closed it, with a pout.

"Maybe we should read," Sirius suggested, inwardly groaning at the new mystery which would have to wait.

"One question, first." Severus cut-in, looking at Kristin. At her silence he continued, "How did you know the counter curse to the curse I used on Black earlier?"

Lily held up her hand to stall the marauders responses, as Kristin hesitated before answering.

"Because I know your future self, and I learned the counter curse from him. However," she turned to the rest of the group. "Sirius is there a scar on your chest at all from that curse?" When Sirius checked and saw none, she pressed on. "That is a good example of what I mean when I say my wand specializes in healing spells. Even when Severus used the counter curse in my time, it would still leave scarring and a trip to St. Mungos or the Hospital Wing, whereas when I heal it, there is usually no need for any more medical attention."

The marauders looked impressed, as did Lily and Severus.

"Let's start reading, then."

**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

"Hang on a sec," Kristin interrupted softly. Severus glared at her but still waited.

_**"Tempus" **_she muttered, waving her wand. The spell showed it was already 5:00pm, much to the surprise of the people in the room.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun, eh?" James said, grinning.

"We should probably get back to our common rooms after this chapter." Lily said, trying to calculate the remaining time they had. Severus and Remus agreed, but Sirius and James both pouted.

"Aw, come on Lils-"

"DON'T call me that!"

"Fine, _Evans, _why can't we stay? Where is your sense of adventure?"

"And where is your common sense, Sirius?" Sophie asked, with both eyebrows raised. "Minerva knows you lot so well, and considering you missed dinner, you can bet she will be guarding that portrait hole long before curfew."

Kristin clapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh lord, I forgot to talk to Dumbledore about why you lot disappear then reappear from time to time. He is bound to notice."

Sophie and Severus both groaned, while Kristin cast a disillusionment charm on herself and left the room promptly.

The Marauders started laughing but Sophie turned to Severus.

"Go ahead and read, she won't be long." He nodded, as the others straightened up to listen.

**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

"Awesome, a whole chapter about a scrawny bloke with messed up hair sittin' on a train." Sirius commented, grinning wryly.

Sophie started laughing as James proceeded to whack Sirius on the head and the others just shook their heads.

"Black," Severus growled, he hated being interrupted.

"Merlin, we haven't even started the actual chapter yet," Lily groaned.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun.**

"Did you think it would be?"

"Potter likes to state the obvious, apparently."

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room,**

"Thank Merlin."

**while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"Points for being a wizard!" James yelled triumphantly.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty.**

"Wouldn't that get depressing after a while?" Lily asked, looking concerned.

"Trust me, it was better that way," Sophie replied, with a grim smile.

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

James looked impressed while Sirius started laughing.

"Like mother like son," Remus muttered, smiling.

Lily blushed.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**_**. His school books were very interesting.**

James, Sirius and Peter looked horrified.

"Nooo, don't go over to the dark side, Harry!" Sirius moaned.

"He won't, he's going to be a QUIDDITCH STAR!" James roared standing up.

Remus reached up and pulled James down with a _thump._

"Ok you two, enough," Sophie said.

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night,**

James groaned.

**Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

"Who does that anymore?" Peter asked.

Severus glared at him and Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Continue, Severus."

"Thank you."

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

Someone snorted.

"What a wuss..."

**"Er — Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

**"Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

"Does he not know how to speak?" asked Remus slowly, disbelief starting to make its way on to his normally kind, yet pale face.

"That must be his language; you know...Dursley's language, all grunts and snorts." Sophie replied with a grin.

Everyone burst out laughing.

**"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

**"Thank you."**

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

"Hell has frozen over!" Sirius cried.

"Ok, that's bordering on ridiculous, Black." Lily said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm in agreement," Snape said without lifting his eyes from the page.

"Typical," Sirius muttered.

"Move on, please."

**"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"Do we _look_ like we live in Egypt?" asked Lily in disbelief.

"No, you look like a wizard...which to them means you use magic carpets." Sophie explained.

"How typical of these Muggles, stupidity seems to be a common trend in their lives" Severus growled.

"I agree."

**Harry didn't say anything.**

**"Where is this school, anyway?"**

"Scotland, right?"

"I believe so..." said a voice from the door.

Kristin had returned and Prowler looked up at her, yawning. She looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and, ignoring the shouts of "Welcome back!" and "Blimey, that was quick!",she walked past Severus and opened the portal to Number 12 ,Grimmauld Place.

Sticking her head through it for a few seconds, she made sure it was safe before coming back in the room and nodding to Prowler. He got up, stretched and, grabbing Shade in his jaws from Severus, ran back through the portal. Kristin sealed it up before taking her place in the circle and grabbing a glass of water. Sophie had been making frantic motions with her hands so no one would ask questions.

"Albus wants to see us both after these guys go to bed tonight." she said to Sophie who nodded.

"Shall we continue, then?"

**"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

**"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

**"Platform what?"**

**"Nine and three-quarters."**

**"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Of COURSE there is!" cried Sirius.

"Yeah, how else would we get to Hogwarts? In a car?" Lily asked laughing.

Kristin choked on her drink and Sophie snorted with laughter.

"What's up with you two?" James asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Noticing all the eyes on them, Kristin replied: "Well she has a point; no way you can drive a car to Hogwarts."

Sophie was trying her best not to burst out laughing as murmurs of agreement filled the room (after Snape had reluctantly explained what a car was).

**"It's on my ticket."**

**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

**"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"Why? It's not like it would make a difference or not, I mean, he's still a pig." James said innocently.

There was a roar of laughter and Severus just shook his head.

"Idiots..."

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.**

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes —**

"Ah, yes that would probably not be the best idea," Remus muttered.

"Not as though we haven't tried, though," Sirius put in, grinning.

James laughed and Kristin groaned.

**he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up.**

**Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.**

"He's being awfully nice..." Lily stated, eyes narrowed.

"He's being too nice..." Remus agreed.

"Wait, if he's a muggle, how would he know where the platform is?" Sophie asked.

"He wouldn't," Kristin replied, sourly. "But he's also counting on Harry not knowing either."

There were cries of outrage at this.

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

**"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

"Damn you Petunia!" Lily roared.

"She knows perfectly well how to get onto the platform." Severus growled.

"Jealousy and envy can turn people very ugly," Peter chipped in.

Kristin thought Peter was a hypocrite saying that, but kept her mouth shut as she and Sophie traded glances.

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.**

"Bloody gits-"

"Language, Black..."

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone. He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.**

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters.**

Kristin let out a growl of frustration, shocking the marauders.

"I know he just learned about being a wizard, but come on! Common sense, anyone?"

James and Sirius looked confused but Lily was in agreement.

"He shouldn't have mentioned Hogwarts to a muggle as you two well know. If he hasn't heard of magic before then, and if he grew up thinking it wasn't real, he should have assumed it was purposefully kept secret from muggles."

"Oh…"

"May I continue reading now?"

**Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"**— **packed with Muggles, of course - "**

"Yay, a wizardry family!"

"Wonder who?"

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

The marauders looked at one another.

"Weasleys."

"How many kids they have now?" Peter asked.

"I believe they have two so far..." Remus said, frowning slightly.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **_**owl**_**.**

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand,**

**"Mom, can't I go…"**

There was silence.

"Oh,"

"Bloody,"

"Merlin!"

"They have a girl!" Lily exclaimed in shock.

"That'll please Arthur," Sophie said, grinning.

"That means they have three kids now."

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.**

"Wait, the oldest?"

Sirius and James looked confused.

"I thought the only boys they had were Bill and Charlie..."

"Oh, my god," Lily groaned, and everyone looked at her, except Kristin, who was sharing a small grin with Severus, as they had both realized what Lily figured out.

"Seven kids," she said weakly "They have seven bloody kids!"

"Well technically, only their hair is "bloody", but even then, it's the wrong shade of red-"

Kristin never got to finish as Sophie whacked her upside her head with a pillow.

"Smart-ass..."

"Moving, on please."

**Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell **_**I'm George?"**

The marauders shared grins, while Severus and Lily groaned.

**"Sorry, George, dear."**

**"Only joking, I am Fred,"**

Kristin grimaced, remembering the number of times she had seen that switching joke in action.

**said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

"Plump? Be nice Harry..." Lily said sternly

The marauders looked pointedly away from her, fighting laughter.

**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Gee, that's a perfectly flattering description." Kristin commented, with an eyebrow raised.

Sophie shook her head, while Remus and Peter chuckled.

Lily motioned for Severus to continue.

**"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to - "**

**"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it,**

**that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er — okay," said Harry.**

"You can do it Harry, it's easy." Sirius cut in.

"Just shut your eyes and run backwards." James added, grinning.

"Have you actually done that?" asked Lily, suspiciously.

"Yes he did," Remus replied, trying and failing to look sternly at James. "I also believe that is why he crashed into the pillar."

Kristin, Sophie and Lily burst out laughing.

James pouted.

"Idiots," Severus muttered.

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

"Very observant..."

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash —**

"Could he get any more pessimistic?" Sirius interrupted.

"Leave him be," Kristin said to Severus who was about to snap at Sirius for interrupting. "At least he waited a paragraph before doing so."

**It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock**_**. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **_**on it, He had done it.**

Cheers from the marauders.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

"You would be disgruntled too if you were left in a cage all day." Remus commented

Sophie coughed loudly and Kristin shot her a glare.

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

**"Oh, **_**Neville**_**," he heard the old woman sigh.**

"Poor bloke, doesn't sound so responsible does he?"

"You're one to talk, Prongs. How many times have you lost the snitch now?"

"Oh, shut it Paddy."

"Can we please move on?"

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

Sirius and James exchanged grins.

"Don't even think about it," Kristin growled at them.

"Awww,"

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Ouch," James winced.

"Why doesn't he just ask for help?" Peter asked.

"Probably thinks someone will jump at the chance lend a hand anyway." Severus said grimly, muttering about famous Potters.

Sophie winced slightly, and looking at Kristin, knew she also was dreading the next few chapters.

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

"Cool! He might make friends with them!" Sirius grinned.

**"Yes, please," Harry panted.**

**"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

"Ah, it's the twins," said Remus.

"Prankster prodigy 1 and 2," Sirius continued with excitement.

"Great, just what Hogwarts needs..." Kristin muttered.

Sophie and James laughed.

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

"Bad idea," Kristin said.

"Why?"

"You will see."

**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

**"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"**

**"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"**_**Harry Potter**_**." chorused the twins.**

**"Oh, him," said Harry.**

Lily snorted, and the marauders started laughing.

"Charming, he forgot his own name already," Severus rolled his eyes.

**"I mean, yes, I am."**

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mom."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

"That's right, keep gawking, what is he, a zoo animal?" Sophie asked.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Kristin said to her.

"Brilliant!" James and Sirius grinned, "He'll be known wherever he goes!"

"Yes Potter, but unlike you, I seriously doubt he will enjoy the fame." Lily snapped.

"He'll probably love it," Severus snorted, and Lily looked at him for a second.

Kristin and Sophie glanced at each another again, worriedly.

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

"Harry Potter, it isn't polite to eavesdrop!" Lily scolded, and everyone looked at her.

"You're talking to a book, Lily."

"..."

"..."

"The book, Severus."

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"Now THAT'S got to be bloody embarrassing!" Sirius laughed while the others sniggered.

**"**_**Mom**_**— geroff" He wriggled free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

Remus looked amused. "Ah, so they are using their age to its advantage over their sibling, in order to tease him. How marauder-like of them." He looked at James and Sirius both of whom were trying to look innocent.

Lily snorted, remembering the first years that had succumbed to baby talk from James and Sirius a few years back.

**"Shut up," said Ron.**

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P **_**on it.**

Srirus and James made gagging noises, causing Remus to glare at them.

Sophie stared at them in wonder. She turned to Kristin.

"Are they sane?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Seriously, though."

"I doubt they have been sane for a good 5 years, hun."

Severus groaned and Lily finally shut them up by chucking pillows at them.

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves - "**

"Oh, he's not modest at all," Sirius said.

"Look who is talking," Kristin responded.

"I'm modest!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok, you guys are mean..."

Everyone started laughing.

**"Oh, are you a **_**prefect**_**, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

"I get the feeling that some teasing is about to occur," James said with a grin.

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"**

**"Or twice —"**

**"A minute —"**

**"All summer —"**

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

The marauders burst out laughing, and Sophie let out a moan, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry I ever said you had an easy time at work," she whispered to Kristin.

"I told you, they were a handful."

Remus frowned at them.

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

**"Because he's a **_**prefect**_**," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."**

"Wait a second, shouldn't they all have gotten new robes?"

"I don't think the Weasleys have much money as it is Paddy."

"Add the fact that they now have 7 kids..." Kristin trailed off looking sour.

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

"Arrgh, she should have known better..." Lily moaned.

Peter laughed, and James and Sirius looked as though Christmas had come early.

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**

**"It's **_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

There was a roar of laughter.

"Man, those two are bloody brilliant!"

**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

**"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

"Your mother?"

Kristin smacked Sirius.

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

**"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"**_**Harry Potter**_**!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please…"**

"Merlin," Sophie said shocked, as the marauders and Lily howled with laughter.

"Potter has more patience with fan-girls than me, I would have said something nasty."

"I'd agree with you Severus, but unfortunately I'm an adult and should probably _attempt_ to act more mature than that." Kristin said smirking, as Sophie shot her an exasperated glare.

The stress put on that one word, sent the marauders howling again.

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

"At least she's talking sense, he's not in a zoo."

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

Sophie hurriedly slapped a hand over Kristin's mouth to prevent a sarcastic comment from making itself present. Ignoring Kristin's glare she motioned for James to continue.

**"Poor **_**dear **_**— no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

"For the love of-"

"They have no manners," sighed Lily.

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

"I don't really blame her, talk about a lack of tact." Remus said.

**"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"What did we say about first impressions?"

"I don't think anyone will forget what you said" Sirius laughed.

"Sophie, he already got his first impression when he met Malfoy, remember?"

"..."

"..."

"He's bloody well doomed, then." Peter said.

Everyone started laughing.

**"All right, keep your hair on."**

James and Sirius sniggered loudly while Remus shook his head.

"Did they ever say that to you?" Sophie asked Kristin in an undertone.

"Yep. They got two weeks of detention with Severus for it too." Kristin smiled evilly.

Sophie snorted with laughter, while Peter, Severus and Lily eyed them suspiciously.

**A whistle sounded.**

**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

"Aww, she's so cute!" Lily cooed.

Severus stared at her like she was crazy, and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"She won't be for long, I guarantee you that." James grinned.

**"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."**

The marauders burst out laughing.

**"**_**George!"**_

**"Only joking, Mom."**

Remus snorted. "Of course," he said mildly, his eyebrows rising in disbelief

"My arse, he's joking..."

"He'd better have been," Kristin muttered, frowning.

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to —**

"Don't you mean where?"

"Shut it James."

**but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

"That's for damn sure."

Everyone gaped at Kristin.

"You swore!" Sirius said, looking awed.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius while Severus smirked slightly.

"I'm an adult, it's allowed." Kristin said.

"But-"

"Keep reading Severus," Sophie sighed, shaking her head.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

"Either his brothers made sure he sat in there, or he's incredibly lucky the rest were full."

"I'm inclined to believe the former, considering anyone unfortunate enough to be in the same space as a Potter would probably wish they were luckier than they are." Severus stated without missing a beat.

Kristin burst out laughing.

"Severus! That was uncalled for!" Lily said, not amused.

"Well Snivellus, as usual no one asked your opinion." James snarled back.

"Yeah, Snivelly, even Lily knows better than that."

"Come on, guys can we finish the chapter please?" Remus said weakly.

Sophie looked at Remus, knowing why he refused to say more than that, and thought it was time to put a stop to this argument-turning-into-conflict for the time being. Both James and Severus looked ready to say more, but a second later, all 3 were silenced. Sirius and James started hopping up and down looking flabbergasted.

Sophie blinked and looked at Kristin, whom after a few minutes, waved her wand and all three regained their voices.

James and Sirius it seemed had been hit with a spell that gave them major wedgies.

"I would have just silenced you if you hadn't used that nickname; I believe I told you not to use it again."

James muttered something foul and sat down.

Lily looked strangely downcast, as if trying to figure out whether defending James had been a good idea or not.

Severus glared at Kristin, but picked up the book again looking anywhere but at her and Lily.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

**"Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

The marauders grinned weakly.

**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

**"Right," mumbled Ron.**

**"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley.**

"Guess they are Weasleys then," Peter muttered.

"When did you figure that one out, Wormy?"

"Come on guys lets finish this chapter."

**And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

**"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

**"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"This bloke has no tact at all," Sirius laughed.

"Kind of like you, eh Paddy?"

"Oi!"

Remus laughed at them while Severus rolled his eyes.

**Harry nodded.**

**"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"**

"Again with the tact, Ron."

"He can't hear you Lily."

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

"Say one more thing about tact and I will hex you."

"Aww..."

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

James slapped a hand over Sirius's mouth.

A second later he yelled and yanked it away, looking disgusted.

"You _licked_ me!"

"That's disgusting..." Lily grimaced.

Severus was scowling behind the book, looking as though this scene was normal.

"My mouth is clean Prongsie, " Sirius assured him, laughing.

"Yea but no one knows where James' hand has been..." Kristin trailed off wincing.

Severus hurriedly started reading again.

**"So that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

"If he is going to display a lack of tact every time he talks, he might as well be quiet." Sirius groaned.

"Does that mean we can silence you, Black?" Severus asked looking hopeful.

Kristin, Sophie and Lily all laughed at Sirius' pout.

James was shaking his head. "Just pile it on, Paddy...pile it on."

**"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

"Avada Kedavra..." Severus whispered.

Lily winced, but shook off James' hand as he tried to pat her shoulder.

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

**"Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"Hmm, wonder why..."

"Well we know they have nothing against muggles so it's probably the accountant who has a problem." Remus said calmly.

**"So you must know loads of magic already."**

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

James and Sirius laughed.

"Comparing Malfoy to Weasley?" Severus exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

"There is no comparison," Kristin said, smirking.

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

**"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.**

"Five older brothers," Lily said, weakly.

"That's a lot to live up to."

"You're bloody well not kidding there, Pads."

**"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts.**

**You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.**

"QUIDDITCH!"

"James, shut up!"

**Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first.**

"He's got some self-esteem issues, then."

"Can you blame him though, Remus?" Lily asked.

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

"A passed down wand won't work, you need one that chooses you," Remus said, frowning.

Lily looked at James curiously.

"Are the Weasleys really _that_ low on money?"

James grimaced, "Not my place to say, Lily..."

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up.**

**Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

**Ron's ears went pink.**

**He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

"There's nothing wrong with not being able to afford an owl." Lily said.

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl.**

Lily blushed while Severus looked impressed.

**After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

**"… and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —"**

**Ron gasped.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"**_**You said You-Know-Who's name!"**_

"THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!"

"He said Voldy's name!"

"Oh, the horror!"

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"Duck and cover!"

"Stop, drop and roll!"

Lily, Severus and Sophie burst out laughing, while James looked at Sirius as if he was crazy. Remus was staring at Snape, he had never seen him laugh before.

"Paddy this isn't a fire-"

He was interrupted by Kristin chucking her beanbag at them.

"Ouch!"

"Not the hair!"

Severus snorted, while Kristin glared at the duo.

**said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

**"I'm not trying to be **_**brave **_**or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Yea, like Lily-Flower here-"

"DON'T call me flower, Potter!"

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

"Fooooood," Sirius moaned.

Peter edged away from him.

James shook his head, grinning

"Down, boy."

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry**

"What are Mars Bars?" Peter asked curiously.

"Muggle candy bars." said Kristin and Lily together.

"You aren't talking very much..." Remus said, looking at Peter, frowning.

He went slightly red and mumbled something about trying to remember everything that's happening.

—**but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.**

Sirius made chomping noises and started drooling.

Kristin and Sophie looked disgusted while Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Severus, on the other hand, looked bored and said "Black, just wish for some damn food already."

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"**

"Someone, make a mental note to tell Molly that." Sophie cut-in.

**"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

There were many sighs at this.

**"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

**"They're not **_**really **_**frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

"Well, some of them might be."

"Real as in alive, though not real as in...with the bones and such."

"Well put Severus," Sophie laughed while he went slightly red.

**"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"Neither do we."

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

"DUMBLY-DOR!"

"Black, shut it!"

**"So **_**this **_**is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**_

No one decided to comment on that.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.**

"True, but in muggle photos, people just stay still." Remus said.

"Bloody weird."

"You said it, Prongs."

**"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "**_**Weird!"**_

Several people chuckled.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

"Careful with those, mate."

"Yeah, I got a vomit flavored one before."

"Eww..."

"Was it vomit-flavored before or after you ate it?"

"..."

"That was bad, Sophie."

The marauders laughed.

**"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they **_**mean **_**every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

**"Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."**

"Yuck," Lily said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sprouts aren't bad."

"Yeah, well you're weird, Kristin."

"_Thanks_, Sophie."

"No problem."

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

"The best one."

"What are you on?"

"You don't want to know, Black." Kristin replied, grinning slightly.

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

"Uh-oh, what happened?"Lily asked concerned.

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"Hence the reason why you should never buy a toad."

"They're slimy —"

"Stinky —"

"Slippery —"

"Scaley —"

"Warty —"

"Ugly —"

"WE GET IT! Now, _shut it_ the pair of you!" Kristin roared.

**"He'll turn up," said Harry.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"**

**He left.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

"Rats are better than toads."

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

**"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"**

"He shouldn't know a spell like that yet till at least second year."

"Maybe he read up on it?" Remus suggested.

Sophie snorted at that.

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

"Ah, that's not good." Remus said, grimly.

"He needs a new wand as soon as possible." Severus said from behind the book.

"Move the book away from your face, we can't hear you."

"I said, he needs a new wand as soon as possible." he repeated, glaring at Sophie who had spoken.

"Way to state the obvious..."

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

"Eager, much?"

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"Again with the flattering description," Kristin said scathingly.

Lily snorted with laughter.

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

"Your wand shouldn't be in your hand in a public place Ron, much less in front of the ladies." Sirius sniggered.

There was silence.

"BLACK!"

"Bloody hell, mate what's wrong with you-"

"That's bloody disgusting —"

James and Peter where on the ground laughing their heads off, and Severus looked constipated.

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

"Magic with his wand eh-"

Kristin, Sophie and Severus all chucked empty cups across the room at him.

"Enough, Black."

"Yes ma'am."

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

**"Er — all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

"What the hell?" Sophie asked, incredulous.

The marauders were howling with mirth while Kristin groaned.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

Severus took a deep breath as he had rushed through to read it all in one breath.

"She memorized...

"ALL the books?"

Severus was gaping at the page, while Lily and Remus looked impressed.

**She said all this very fast.**

"You're not kidding," James said, looking at Severus who was still trying to catch his breath.

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"No sane person does..."

**"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

**"Harry Potter," said Harry.**

**"Are you really?" said Hermione.**

"No, he's an imposter pretending to be Harry Potter so he can come kill you all."

"Sarcasm doesn't work here, Sophie." Kristin said laughing.

Sophie scowled.

**"I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**."**

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"I would, too."

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

"Is she always going to talk like that?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"If she does, she'll drive Ron crazy," laughed Remus.

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

**"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

"See."

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"Don't ever trust Twin pranksters."

"I think you mean, don't trust _any_ pranksters."

**"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

**"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would **_**be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"Slytherin isn't that bad." Sophie said, and Kristin gave her a smile of gratitude.

**"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

**"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses.**

"Aww, he's sweet."

**"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

**"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.**

"Niiice." Sirius grinned.

"His name is "Bill" and he works at a bank," Lily noted, amused.

Everyone started laughing.

**"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

They all gaped at the book as Severus continued.

**Harry stared.**

**"Really? What happened to them?"**

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught.**

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean, they haven't been caught?"

"Calm down, Lily, James."

**My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

"But isn't he dead?" Remus asked.

Peter shuddered.

"I don't think he had enough human to die completely." Kristin said grimly.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

**"Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed.**

"Oh, the horror..." James moaned

"It's alright, Prongsie," Sirius said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

A vein in Severus' temple was twitching, as Sophie and Lily laughed at them.

"Quit the dramatics you two." Kristin said, the corner of her mouth quirking slightly.

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

"Thank merlin."

"Be nice, Sirius."

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

James and Lily both scowled.

"Lucy-boy's son." Sirius said glaring.

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

"No, it's Sherlock Holmes."

Severus snorted in his drink, as he tried not to laugh, and to the marauders astonishment, he held his hand out and gave Lily a high-five.

**"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"That's a horrible name," Remus choked out, fighting the urge to laugh.

Everyone else was sniggering.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

"OI!"

"The weasleys are a better family than yours could ever be."

Everyone stared at Severus.

"Lucius is a right piece of work, don't look at me if you want someone to defend him."

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

"Yeah, you can help him make the right choice by seeing what a git you really are," Lily growled.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

**"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

"Ha, you got burned!"

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.**

"Oi!, Low blow!"

"Calm down James."

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

Lily's fists were clenched.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

**"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

**"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"Please don't fight, I don't want you in trouble." Lily whispered.

James and Sirius were silently hoping Harry would beat the crap out of Malfoy.

**"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

**"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

"Spoiled brat." James growled.

"Don't," Kristin warned, seeing Severus about to comment.

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What? What happened?"

"Let me read and you will find out."

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle**

The marauders howled with laughter while Kristin and Sophie looked amused. Lily and Severus shared a grin.

**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

"Not her _again!_" the marauders groaned.

**"What **_**has **_**been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

**"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."**

James and Sirius laughed.

**And so he had.**

**"You've met Malfoy before?"**

"Unfortunately."

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

**"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

"Again with the tact," Sophie laughed.

"This chapter is full of tactless statements from him."

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"Merlin, go away you annoying chit!"

"Is that any way to talk to a lady, Black?" Severus said smirking slightly.

"Shut it, you."

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

**"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.**

**"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Poor Ron," Lily said laughing.

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

"That's mighty handy, too." Sirius grinned.

"Only because you are too lazy to carry it." James sniggered.

"Too right!" roared Sirius and Remus shook his head.

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

"It's Hagrid!"

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

"He's the best person for that job, easy to see and hard not to hear." Sophie said, fondly.

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

**"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

"And what a beautiful sight it is, too."

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"They are mentioning Hermione and Neville too much for it to be a coincidence."

James and Sirius groaned at the thought of a know-it-all being friends with Harry.

**"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"It's a magnificent view; I have it as my desktop background on my home computer." Lily said fondly.

Severus stared at her. "How did you get a picture of that, to even put on there?"

Lily looked sheepish.

"I asked a first year to do it for me as a favor."

James and Sirius looked at her in awe.

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff;**

"Yeah, someone forgot to do that." Sophie looked at Kristin who was turning slightly red.

"What happened?" James asked eagerly.

"I got to meet the Giant Squid personally as it lifted me onto the boat, but I just had a slight headache, no concussion"

"Hey, I remember!" Lily said excitedly "You were that first year who came in all drenched and wearing Hagrid's coat, last year!"

Realization dawned on Sirius's and James's faces.

Kristin blushed slightly.

**they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

"Good thing, too."

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

"Ahh, a lovely sight!"

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

**"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

"Again, why a toad?"

"Sirius, shut it."

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"That's it." Severus put the book down and arched his back, stretching.

"_**Tempus"**_ Sophie muttered.

The time shown was 6:30 pm.

"You guys better get to back to your dorms," Kristin said, standing. "Meet us back here tomorrow morning around 10 am, and in the meantime Sophie and I need to see the Headmaster." she shot a meaningful look at Sophie who nodded.

One by one, everyone in the group left, and when the swish of Severus' robes rounded the corner, Kristin and Sophie picked up the book and set off to see the Headmaster.

**Ravon : All this time and I still don't have a job yet, I am gonna be honest here, I have no idea when ill be updating again, and I'm tired of making promises I can't keep. Please review =3**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	8. The Meeting

**Ravon : (PLEASE READ) For those of you loyal readers, I apologize if there was some confusion on Sophie's and Kristin's ages. I had contradicted my story by saying they would be starting their first year when the marauders would be in their sixth in chapter 3, then putting that they were already fourth years in the marauder era, in my last chap.**

**My intention was to make them 2 years younger than the marauders so I edited the 3rd and 7th chap of my story in those areas. Now in every chapter I will include their birthday and current year, as well as the others so as to avoid confusion.**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

**I had received an e-mail regarding Snape's age and I took the liberty of correcting it. Since he was born in January, he would have begun his fifth year when he was 15, in the year 1975. However he turns 16 halfway through the school year, as school goes from September – June and I forgot to take that into account (does faceplant). So I have updated the ages of the others as well. **

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

**Latest Voting Results**

**Who should Remus be with?**

A.) Sophie - **6**

B.) Tonks - **9**

C.) Sirius - **6**

D.) OC – **1**

**Looks like the canon lovers are starting to review! Next chapter drops the lowest, but I don't think we need to worry until we have to drop the 2nd** **lowest one xD**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling! **_

_**Chapter **__**8**__**: **__**The **__**Meeting**_

The door shut softly behind Sophie and Kristin as they made their way to the office of Albus Dumbledore. Their footsteps echoed loudly while Kristin quickly casted "Muffliato", turning to look at Sophie.

"I heard there was an emergency order meeting while I was away. What did Albus want to talk about?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Apparently Harry has managed to land himself into deep trouble with the ministry due to the use of underage magic."

Kristin groaned in exasperation and muttered something about rule-breaking Potters.

Sophie quickly continued. "They should let him off considering the nature the spell he casted, but-"

"What do you mean, the nature of the spell?" Kristin asked, staring at Sophie as if she was purposely being secretive.

Sophie swallowed. "He – he conjured a Patronus, Kristin, – no I'm serious –, and it was corporeal as well!" she added, seeing Kristin's face turn from shock to incredulity in a matter of seconds.

"How did he-" she asked, stunned, as they passed a suit of armor. Sophie shook her head. "I have no idea where he learned it from, but apparently it takes the form of a stag."

"His father," Kristin muttered. "I wonder if Remus taught him the Patronus. Harry was able to cast one at that Quidditch game, remember?"

Sophie nodded. "Yes, but that wasn't a corporeal one."

"Wait a second," Kristin said, suddenly stopping. "You told me he cast it at the Dursley's! That would mean Dementors were there, but...how...I mean, _he _doesn't have control over them yet, so who would have sent them after Harry?"

Sophie shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm more concerned about-"

"Stop at once!"

Sophie and Kristin froze on the steps they were descending. Professor McGonagall was rapidly running towards them, her wand outstretched and steady.

"Identify yourselves at once! Yes, both of you!" she added, seeing their shocked faces.

Sophie heard Kristin mouth a curse under her breath, and realized they had forgotten to disillusion themselves. Both women took out their wands slowly, and Sophie quickly, and non-verbally canceled the Muffiliato spell.

"Answer me, who are you?"

Sophie stepped forward slowly and held out her wand to McGonagall, handle first. Seeing the suspicious look on her face Sophie replied calmly. "Maybe we should adjourn to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall. As it turns out, we were just heading that way." She sent a pointed look at Kristin who sighed, resigned, and held out her wand as well.

McGonagall quickly took them both and pointed her wand back towards them. "Forgive me if I don't believe you have the most honest of intentions, now march!"

Feeling like they were back in primary school, Kristin and Sophie walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office, their former professor keeping her wand on them constantly.

Kristin was muttering darkly the whole way and Sophie knew that despite all appearances, Kristin couldn't be without her wand for long. She had a phobia of vulnerability in the presence of danger or being threatened, bred from her childhood and late teen years, and so became increasingly desperate or irritable the longer she was without her wand. Sophie remembered the one time Kristin had gone without her wand for over fifteen minutes during an order meeting whilst trying to break up a fight. The consequences for the one responsible had left them in the hospital wing for over a week.

Finding themselves in front of the familiar gargoyle, Kristin acted on impulse, an occurrence which was rare for her.

"Sherbert Lemon."

Next second, she heard Sophie scream, felt a shocking pain in her back, and then there was darkness.

"- told you she was innocent -"

"- to take precautions -"

"- could have seriously-"

"- has the mark -"

"- gave _him_ another -"

Kristin groaned as the voices around her made her head spin.

"I believe our guest is awake." an older male voice said quietly.

Kristin slowly opened her eyes, and saw the faces of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Sophie when her vision cleared.

"Miss, do you know where you are?" Albus asked with a touch of concern.

Kristin opened her mouth to respond, but was greeted instead by an explosion of pain in her head. All that came out was a strangled sort of moan, as her hand reached to grasp her head. A vial was shoved against her lips.

"Here you are dear, it's a headache potion." Kristin drank it gratefully.

"Miss?" A hand touched her shoulder and she heard Madam Pomfrey speak again.

"Do you know where you are? Who we are?"

Feeling her strength return, Kristin looked up at them.

"I'm in the hospital wing, and I am surrounded for some reason, by a herd of overexcited nanny goats." she said in a monotone voice.

Sophie snorted with laughter and Dumbledore chuckled softly, while the older women huffed in disapproval.

"Be serious, Kristin." Sophie said, still trying not to laugh.

"I have no desire to be a flee-bitten mutt." Kristin replied, and this time Sophie had to hold on to the bedpost to keep from falling as she was laughing so hard. McGonagall's lips twitched slightly, and Dumbledore smiled at Kristin.

"What happened to me?" Kristin asked, wincing as her back ached slightly.

"Minerva stunned you, when you proved to know too much information for an outsider, by speaking the password to my office." Dumbledore said, looking at Minerva who didn't look at all offended. "I believe you also hit your head on the floor, when you fell."

"That explains the headache," Kristin muttered, sitting up in the bed. She looked at the window and was surprised to find it dark outside. She reached for her wand, and looked wildly around before spotting it on her bedside table.

"What time is it?" she asked, taking her wand back, not really having the energy to cast a spell.

"It is five-thirty in the morning, my dear," Pomfrey answered.

"_Five-thirty?"_ she shouted, ignoring the pain in her head as she turned to glare at Sophie ,who by now had stopped laughing. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? You let me sleep for almost twelve hours?"

Sophie didn't look one bit ashamed and Kristin grumbled darkly, but before Sophie could answer, McGonagall spoke.

"Albus, maybe we should have Slughorn provide some Veritaserum for these two, so we may find out the real reason they are here."

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Kristin and Sophie with piercing blue eyes. "I remember summoning them to my office, Minerva, and that was so they could do just that." He turned his gaze to McGonagall who had the decency to look slightly ruffled.

Dumbledore looked at Pomfrey. "Is she free to go, Poppy?"

Pomfrey sighed. "Yes, but she needs to take it easy, and sleep more often so she doesn't exhaust herself."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, moving towards the door. "Then we shall adjourn to my office – Minerva, would you mind accompanying me and we shall, as the muggles say, "take the lead.""

Kristin laughed softly, as she got out of the hospital bed. She admitted she did feel much better and more refreshed, than she had in a long while.

After thanking Pomfrey, the four of them made their way to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

They stopped in front of it, and Dumbledore looked back at Kristin. "I changed the password while you were sleeping. If you truly are from the future, well then." he stepped back and waited.

Kristin sighed and stepped up to the gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle didn't move.

"Fizzing Whizbees...Cockroach Clusters...Acid Pops...Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, erm...Licorice Wand?"

The gargoyle still didn't move, though Minerva looked very surprised that Kristin knew Dumbledore's password theme.

Kristin thought for a moment. "Blood Flavored Lollipops?"

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing a moving staircase. Dumbledore and McGonagall led the way up the spiral staircase and through the door, Kristin and Sophie on their tails. Sitting behind his desk, Dumbledore summoned three chairs in front of him.

"Please, have a seat," he said, leaning forward, his hands folded in front of him.

They did.

"Now," Dumbledore began, his eyes piercing the two younger women in front of him, "Miss Orion has explained to me that you came from the future, to help change our future for the better. This is an extraordinarily suspicious tale, considering time-turners can only go back, at the most, twelve hours. However," here he put up a hand as Kristin was about to interrupt, "there are three ways in which you may prove to me that you are sincere.

The first is to allow me into one of your minds, and be able to see either myself in the future, or other professors, or children of my students. You must also show me proof that they are who you say they are."

Kristin sighed, "Headmaster, with all due respect I already have one person pickling my brains at least twice a week, I don't need to add another."

McGonagall snorted in disbelief and Sophie looked slightly green at the thought of Dumbledore in her mind.

"What are our other two options?" Sophie asked.

"A pensieve is my second option." Dumbledore stated calmly. "And I must tell you, I know a false memory when I see one."

Kristin saw his eyes flicker for the briefest of moments on the glass door to his left which, Kristin knew, contained nothing but memories in glass vials.

"This way," he continued "you will get to choose specific memories to show me, rather than hoping I find them inside your mind."

Kristin didn't like this idea any better than the first one, and judging by the look on Sophie's face, neither did she.

"The third option is Veritaserum." Kristin let out a load moan at this, covering her face in her hands. Sophie knew from that that Kristin was going to choose Veritaserum. Better a truth serum than actual memories.

"Very well, we will take Veritaserum" Sophie said, resigned. McGonagall looked surprised at this but Dumbledore was already firecalling Slughorn's office and stepping through. A few agonizingly slow minutes later, he reappeared, holding a bottle of clear liquid.

He gave it to McGonagall who stood up and faced Kristin and Sophie.

"Miss Orion."

Sophie sipped twice and Kristin saw her shudder slightly as her gaze became focused and blank. Dumbledore began.

"What is the name you were given at birth?"

"Sophie Raine Orion."

Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall smiled slightly. "She's a Gryffindor, Albus, and a bright one at that. She even looks like her younger counterpart."

"How old are you?"

"33."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Why did you come to the past?"

"To change our future, so Voldemort is killed well before innocent lives are taken, and so many may have a second chance at an easier life."

" In which year were you born?

"April 25th, 1962."

Dumbledore nodded, as the Veritaserum wore off. "Very well," he motioned to McGonagall.

She walked towards Kristin.

"Miss, ah-"

"Ravon, professor- it is my maiden name," she added, seeing McGonagall glance to the ring on her left hand. "My real last name could cause some," she paused here, "_issues_ with certain people."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and held the vial towards Kristin, who was looking as though she regretted agreeing to this.

"Two drops, Miss Ravon," the Transfiguration Professor said, sternly.

Kristin sighed, and taking the bottle, she took two small sips from it. Almost immediately her brain went fuzzy, and she groaned slightly, her vision going blurry as her eyes dilated, leaving a focused, yet blank look in them. It was working, she thought vaguely before Dumbledore started his interrogation.

"What is the name you were given at birth?"

"Kristin Melody Ravon." Sophie snorted at that. The middle name was fitting.

McGonagall looked shocked. "Kristin Ravon?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

McGonagall stared at her. "What house are you in, Miss Ravon?"

"As of this year, my younger self is a 3rd year Slytherin."

"In which year were you born?"

"I was born October 2nd, 1961."

Dumbledore looked very surprised. "I seem to remember you, ah yes, you were the student who fell into the lake before the sorting, were you not?"

Kristin wondered darkly if that was all she was remembered by.

"Yes, I was not paying attention and hit my head on the cave, thus falling off the boat."

McGonagall seemed convinced and turned to Dumbledore.

"Well, Albus?"

Dumbledore was still looking at her.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"..."

"Erm, you might want to be more specific Headmaster," Sophie interrupted softly.

"Perhaps, you should word the question, Miss Orion."

Sophie sighed. "Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

_Well shit,_ Kristin thought bitterly.

"Are you a loyal Death Eater?"

"No."

"Who is your master?"

"I have no master."

"How long have you had the Dark Mark?" McGonagall interrupted.

There was a slight pause.

"17 years."

McGonagall pursed her lips, disapproving, but Sophie quickly asked the question she knew was about to come up.

"How old are you?"

"33."

McGonagall paled. "Albus," she whispered, and he sighed heavily. This would mean Kristin took the Dark Mark at 16, while she was still at school.

"Where were you one week ago, today?"

"At Hogwarts's school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"What year was it?"

"1995."

Dumbledore nodded, convinced that she had time traveled. He stood up and walked around his desk. Leaning against it, he asked his last few questions.

"Are you a spy?"

"Yes."

"For what organization's benefit do you spy for?"

_Nicely put,_ Kristin thought.

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"How many years have you spied for them."

Sophie winced, knowing their reaction to this bit of information would not be pretty.

_Great, _Kristin groaned mentally, _this won't go over well._

"10 years."

"Merlin," breathed McGonagall weakly, sinking down into her chair. Dumbledore had a contemplative look on his face, but Sophie knew this had come as a shock for him. He looked at Kristin, very seriously.

"I have only two more questions. First, will you allow me to ask why you joined the death eaters, while you are under truth serum?"

_Hell, no!_ Kristin shrieked mentally, knowing that she most definitely did _not_ want to answer that under truth serum.

"Absolutely not."

"Very well, then my second question is, why did you turn spy against Voldemort, and please explain in detail."

_Manipulative, old coot!_ Kristin growled mentally, cursing Dumbledore. She knew the only reason he asked was to gain some insight on to maybe why she joined.

"I spent most of my years as a Death Eater, learning Dark Magic, and assisting with initiations of new recruits, as well as the occasional fight against the order members. My specialty was teaching the children of Death Eaters how to build a wall around their emotions, and learn Occlumency. Therefore I saw almost nothing of the outside world for 7 years."

Sophie groaned again, remembering the years without her friend, and not knowing where she was, as Dumbledore looked shocked for a brief moment before schooling his face.

"When I met one of your spies, I remembered him from school, and he helped me realize what true goal Voldemort was trying to achieve. Voldemort did hate muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods, but that was not the reason he killed. He killed to regain more power for himself and did not care how many lives were lost in the process. I thought joining him would help me gain the power. I needed to prove myself to my peers and prove that I wasn't weak, and that I had the power to do something productive in my life.

I wanted to show I wasn't-" Kristin suddenly stopped talking and her eyes widened as she felt a familiar tugging at her mind. She growled audibly and bit her lip hard. Sophie realized she was trying to keep from saying more. The Veritaserum was wearing off, and as her eyes became clearer, she regained control.

McGonagall stared at her before standing up, and heading for the door. "I must return to my office, Albus, I will see you at the feast later. And with that, she swept out of the office.

Sophie glared at Dumbledore. "Why bother asking her for permission if you are going to ask another question that would still give you the same answer? She hates being vulnerable and weak in front of anyone save her husband and daughter, then you go pull something like this?"

Dumbledore sighed, but returned to his desk. "I wanted to see the reason for her change of heart, and for that I needed details as to her state of mind-"

"You had no right."

Kristin had regained full control over her voice, and was glaring at Dumbledore. Sophie took a step back and cursed softly. Kristin rose out of the chair and Sophie was very glad she wasn't looking at her the way she was looking at Dumbledore. This wasn't the kind woman who laughed with her daughter and joked around with Sophie on a picnic they might have had. This was the death eater responsible for creating emotionless murderers out of children. Kristin hardly ever lost control, but when she did, not only did she use more dark spells than any other, but it was hell for whoever crossed her path.

"If you _ever_ invade my privacy by force again or use legilimency to try and rape my mind to force me to give information I'm not ready to give...then I will murder you where you stand, and to hell with the consequences."

Kristin walked right up to the desk, and leaned forward to look Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

"Do _not_ test me, old man for I do not have the self control required to deal with your manipulative ways."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly, but he sighed and nodded slightly. "I understand, I apologize, Miss Ravon, for trying to invade your mind, but I will not apologize for the questions I asked."

He looked at her, and noticed Sophie muttering a cheering charm on Kristin. Kristin twitched slightly and her eyes lost their murderous gleam, but it was obvious she was still pissed.

Dumbledore turned to Sophie. "I am convinced; you two have permission to remain here until your mission is complete." Sophie nodded and looked at Kristin.

"Come," she whispered, "Let's get back to the room."

Kristin didn't move and Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"_Nightingale!_" she growled, and Kristin jumped, turning to stare at her.

"Let's _go,_" Sophie said in a no-nonsense tone.

Kristin sighed softly, "I'll be out in a second, Purity."

Sophie nodded, and at Dumbledore's surprised look, added. "They are names to represent our animagus forms."

She turned and left the office. Kristin threw one last glare over her shoulder at Dumbledore before following her friend out the door. As it closed, he heard Sophie fussing at Kristin about losing control, while the portrait of Phineas Nigellus sniggered behind him.

**Ravon - Next chapter we will see the Harry getting sorted. And thank my newly recruited beta for my quick update, because I look forward to her comments on how I write, more than anything. Now THAT is motivation =D**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	9. Houses and Bets

**Ravon : Ok here we go, to all my Snape fans, I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**I dedicate this Chapter to my Beta, in the hope that she finds the characters amusing, yet still IC.**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

**Latest Voting Results**

**Who should Remus be with?**

A.) Sophie - **6**

B.) Tonks - **9**

C.) Sirius - **6**

**Nothing has changed, but OC has been dropped, and on Chapter 12 of the book, (not the fic) the next lowest will be dropped. You guys better say your preferences or some of you may be disappointed. =D**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling! **_

_**Chapter 9: Houses and Bets**_

"What the hell were you thinking, almost losing control like that?" Sophie was furious with Kristin, and it showed in her tone. Kristin winced slightly. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "He just made me so angry when he tried to enter my mind, he – he had no right..."

She leaned against the stone wall, trying to control her emotions. She had not thought about why she had joined in so long and the emotions tied to it threatened to overpower her. She felt a huge weight of guilt starting to fill her as she remembered what she had done in Voldemort's service and the lives she had ruined.

She never had felt so lucky to have Sophie as a friend more than now, in the moment her arms encircled her. She leaned her head against Sophie's neck, staring at the book under her arm as she tried to regain control.

"He really brought back memories, didn't he?" Sophie asked, mentally cursing Dumbledore for his interference.

Kristin released Sophie and took a deep breath. "That may be so, but I think we should head back to the Room of Requirement and wait for the next reading."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell-"

"There isn't a need to drag him into this yet," Kristin sighed, knowing Sophie wanted her to confront her husband on her near loss of control and sudden surge of emotions.

"By the way, did you ever tell your husband about-you know..." Kristin asked, and Sophie fell silent.

Kristin didn't know the extent of which Sophie suffered in the few months she had been in Voldemort's clutches, but knew it brought an onslaught of emotions along for the ride, and at the worst...flashbacks.

Sophie looked away. "I don't want to talk about it...let's just get to the room."

Kristin nodded, understanding, and the pair of them walked to the 7th floor, where they knew the door to be. Sophie paced up and down by the wall three times and the door appeared. They opened the door and stared at the sight before them. The marauders, Lily and Severus were already there, looking surprised as the older women entered the room.

"We weren't expecting you for another few hours." Remus stated, an eyebrow arching slightly. At the looks they were getting, Lily jumped to explain. "We couldn't wait, so we decided to come here early."

Sophie smiled, nodding, and she and Kristin took their places within the circle.

"Very well," Kristin said, and Sophie took out the book, handing it to Lily.

"I believe we stopped after chapter six, Lily."

She nodded and turned to the correct page as Kristin and Sophie summoned drinks for everyone.

**"Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat"**

Severus, Sirius and James glanced at one another.

"Well, I see we will know the outcome of their bet soon, then." Remus said.

Sophie was smirking and Kristin was struggling not to laugh.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.**

"Ah, I see Professor McGonagall still takes care of the first years."

**She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"And yet, we have some that insist on crossing her daily."

"Annoying McGonagall is great fun, though," Sirius said with a broad grin.

Severus rolled his eyes as James laughed.

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. **

"No, really? I thought you brought me midgets, Hagrid."

James and Sirius laughed.

"Midgets?" Remus asked, the beginnings of a smile starting to cover his face.

"Write that down, Paddy, we have got to use that." James said, still laughing.

Sophie groaned. "See what you've done?" she said, looking at Kristin.

Kristin muttered something incoherent while Lily shook her head.

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." **

"That was obvious."

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. **

"Why would you _want_ to?"

"They would make good prank targets, at least."

Everyone stared at Kristin, who had spoken.

"What has gotten into you? " Sophie asked, astonished, while James nodded in approval.

"We will have to make a marauder out of you now," he said.

Sirius high-fived Remus, who was shaking his head, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

"Heaven forbid," Kristin muttered.

**The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. **

"The Entrance Hall."

"Thank you Black, for sharing that obvious yet useless bit of information."

"Was I talking to you? No, I was not-"

"But you are answering him, so if he makes a comeback, you can't say you weren't talking to him that time."

Sirius wisely shut his mouth, causing Severus to smirk until he saw the look Lily was giving him.

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here**— **but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

"And here it comes -"

"The first year's speech!"

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. **

Someone scoffed. Everyone turned to look at Severus who had done it.

"What was that about?" James said, eyes narrowed.

"Think, James, do you honestly believe that those who are half-blood or Muggle-born would be welcome in Slytherin even if it is their house?"

James frowned and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Read, Evans, before he hurts himself."

Lily laughed as James smacked Sirius.

**You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. **

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history **

Sirius snorted and Kristin shot a glare at him.

"Don't you dare say a word," Sophie growled as James opened his mouth. He crossed his arms with a slight huff.

Lily wondered how these two could control Black and Potter like that, but shook it off and continued.

**and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. **

**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. **

"Yeah, and the Gryffindors got it last year!" James cut-in.

"Why people make such a big fuss over the house cup is a mystery to me," Kristin muttered, causing Sirius to fall off his beanbag in shock, and Sophie to snort with laughter.

**I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. **

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

"And why exactly should we smarten ourselves up?" James asked incredulously.

"So you don't fall flat on your faces," Kristin answered while the others burst out laughing as Peter went slightly red.

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. **

James and Sirius sniggered uncontrollably.

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **

"Lost cause, mate. Only thing harder to tame than the Potter hair, is Potter men."

"OI!" Sirius laughed as James started pummeling him with a beanbag.

Kristin was smirking.

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." **

"Fat chance."

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. **

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

"What did we say about-"

"Sirius, we know what you two said, you don't need to repeat it." Lily snapped.

"Touchy..."

"Someone is PMSing..." James muttered.

A pillow hit James in the face and he yelped as he promptly fell backwards off his beanbag, landing headfirst on the floor.

There was a roar of laughter as James struggled to right himself. However, something seemed to be preventing that, for as he continued to flail helplessly, he found that his right leg was stuck in the air, and wasn't able move it.

Kristin gaped at him as he continued to jerk around, baring the remarkable resemblance to an absurd turtle on its back when it tries to roll over.

Lily, Remus and Sirius were falling over, laughing as James' shirt got bunched up around his face as he moved frantically. Kristin noticed Severus muttering out of the corner of her eye, and couldn't resist sniggering.

"Let him go," she whispered to him, while Sirius started playing a jumping game, involving him to jump back and forth over James's body without actually landing on him. This only sent Peter and Remus into louder peals of laughter. Severus looked at Kristin with an innocent look on his face. She stared at him.

"That look doesn't suit you at all," she said smiling.

He shrugged and looked back at James. A split second later his leg was free, but that one movement caused Sirius to trip, thus fall on top of him. Sophie and Kristin both started laughing at this, as James and Sirius finally seated themselves right, looking windswept, but grinning broadly.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. **

"You worry too much."

"You're talking to the book again, Lily."

**He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

"Oh, bloody hell," James groaned.

Remus frowned slightly. "Why is the author mentioning her so much?"

"Because she likes torturing us."

Sophie snorted.

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. **

Remus's eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

James and Sirius started laughing, as Severus and Kristin groaned in unison.

"That's an... interesting bit of accidental magic," Lily said, unsure of whether or not she should laugh.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"Dramatic, much?" Sophie muttered.

"What was your first clue?" Kristin asked.

"James was his father."

"OI!"

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed. **

"**What the —?" **

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts**

"Oh, it's just the ghosts," Sirius laughed.

**had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. **

"Well that's not a big surprise," Remus commented.

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" **

Sophie snorted with laughter.

"Fat little monk?" Severus said, staring at the book with incredulity on his face.

"If that isn't a statement that contradicts itself, I don't know what is," Kristin responded, the corners of her mouth quirking.

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"**

"It's the invasion of the Midgets!"

"They have come to kill you all!"

"With bouts of accidental magic!"

Kristin didn't dare point out that ghosts technically couldn't be killed, but one look at Sophie's face said she was bursting to say something about it.

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

**Nobody answered. **

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" **

"No, they're just there to look pretty."

"Yeah, didn't you hear? The teachers turn firsties into suits of armor and place them all around the castle for a week, before they get sorted."

Everyone stared at Sirius.

"I do not believe I even dare to inquire where that came from." Severus said, looking at Black as though he were mad.

Kristin and Sophie both smirked, and Remus was shaking his head. Lily rolled her eyes and looked back at the page she was on.

**A few people nodded mutely. **

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

"You should have been in Hufflepuff," Sophie said, looking at Kristin, who stared back at her, horrified.

"You couldn't kill me to go into that house."

"But your loyalty to your friends and family is much greater than your -" Kristin clapped a hand over her mouth, looking pointedly at the others in the room.

"Ah, that's right; we are not supposed to guess the house the both of you are in?" Remus asked, remembering.

"Ok, so what do you guys think?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "I think Kristin is a Slytherin because of the many times she has broken up a fight with Potter, Black and myself, and yet not completely taken one side or another, and Sophie, a Gryffindor due to her joyful and almost sickeningly happy nature."

Kristin went red slightly, and Sophie looked slightly awed.

"James?"

"Kristin in Gryffindor and Sophie in Slytherin."

"Sirius?"

"Are you sure one of you is a Slytherin?"

Sophie laughed and Kristin rolled her eyes.

Sirius sighed, "If I have to choose, I'd have to agree with Snape," he shuddered, as if contaminated.

Peter and Remus both agreed with Severus, but Lily sided with James.

They watched the two adults curiously, waiting.

Kristin sighed, "Ok then, we will introduce ourselves properly this time I think."

Sophie stepped forward. "I am Sophie Raine Orion, and I am currently a 3rd Year Gryffindor in this time frame."

Kristin stood. "I am Kristin Melody Ravon, and I am currently a 3rd Year Slytherin in this time."

James and Lily looked shocked, but no one else did.

"How are you two friends?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly.

Kristin spoke. "We stayed friends because, it isn't our house that defined us, it was the choices we make with our lives. While I admit that many dark wizards come from Slytherin, there are some from other houses that are Death Eaters, in our time. Judging someone by their House is the same as judging by race or gender. Don't judge someone before you get to know them."

Lily used the silence to quickly start reading again.

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." **

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. **

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." **

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. **

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. **

"It is beautiful," Remus said with a slight smile.

"It's brilliant!" Sirius and James said together, the former still thinking about Kristin's speech.

Severus just shrugged.

**It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. **

**The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**_**." **

"Big surprise," James muttered, ignoring Sirius's groans about the girl.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. **

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it**_**,**

Kristin, Sophie, Lily, Remus and Severus all chuckled at this. At the confused looks of James and Sirius, Sophie hastened to explain.

"In the muggle world, they have people known as magicians, who use illusions and invisible wire, to create magic shows. Pulling a rabbit out of a hat is the most traditional trick they use."

"Weird,..."

**Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing **— **noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: **

Lily handed the book to Kristin. "Can you sing this?"

Krisitn looked very uncomfortable, but slowly took the book. "What makes you think I can?"

"Your middle name," Severus said bluntly.

Kristin sighed,and glanced at Sophie before obliging.

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me. **_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **_

_**And I can cap them all. **_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be. **_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_

_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_

_**Where they are just and loyal, **_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_

_**And unafraid of toil; **_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_

_**if you've a ready mind, **_

_**Where those of wit and learning, **_

_**Will always find their kind; **_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_**You'll make your real friends, **_

_**Those cunning folk use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_

_**And don't get in a flap! **_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_

There was silence in the room as Kristin quickly handed the book back to Lily.

"Bloody -"

"Hell!" Sirius and James exclaimed, looking impressed.

Kristin went bright red, and wished Lily would hurry up and start reading.

Remus whistled slightly, and Severus looked at her in wonder.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

Sophie looked slightly shocked and chanced a look at Kristin, who had also noticed.

"Foreshadowing?"

"Must be..."

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **

Lily rolled her eyes. "If that were the case there would be no point to the sorting."

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.**

"Here we go!" Sirius and James rubbed their hands excitedly.

**"Abbott, Hannah!"**

"Recognize the name?"

"No, not really."

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — **

"Hufflepuff," Kristin whispered.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. **

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"He waves merrily at everyone," Remus said with a slight snort.

"**Bones, Susan!" **

"Isn't there an Amelia Bones in Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. **

"Duffers are breeding like bloody rabbits in heat," Sirius muttered, causing three pillows to fly right at him.

"**Boot, Terry!" **

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. **

"Know-it-alls.."

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. **

James and Sirius grinned at each other.

"What is her middle name?"

"Why?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Because her first and last name are both colors." Remus answered, looking amused.

"Poor girl," James laughed.

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.**

Kristin grimaced as Severus politely clapped.

Sophie looked at her for a moment.

"That girl is dreadfully unpleasant, uses her fists and arms more than her wand."

James and Sirius looked at one another and Lily quickly read again.

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

"Don't say a word," Kristin growled to the marauders, who were trying to look innocent.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. **

Sirius dragged out his Dursley list and added to it.

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. **

"Probably because they are arguing with it." Lily said, amused.

"Did you argue with it?" James asked her.

"Yes, I wanted to the hat to put me in Slytherin so I could be with Severus at the time."

The marauders looked horrified, but to Kristin's and Sophie's surprise, Severus was the one who spoke up.

"Be very thankful it didn't, you would not have survived being in there."

"I argued with it too," Peter chipped in, and as everyone stared at him he looked uncomfortable.

"Go on, Peter."

"Well, I saw James and Sirius and I wanted to be friends with them, but the hat wanted me in Hufflepuff, so I..." he stopped for a moment, "I sort of begged it to put me in Gryffindor."

James and Sirius looked very impressed, but Kristin and Sophie were looking at one another, trying to imagine if the Peter in Hufflepuff would have joined Voldemort. Lily narrowed her eyes at them, wondering what they were hiding.

**"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"**Granger, Hermione!" **

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

Kristin snorted as she remembered this.

"Ravenclaw!" The marauders said in unison, not noticing Lily staring at the page.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

"What?" James shouted in disbelief.

"She's a Gryffindor?" Sirius exclaimed, just as horrified.

"So it would seem," Remus said, only looking mildly surprised.

"But Moony...the whole courses's books by heart…"

"Calm down, Padfoot."

"But...all those books...memorized."

"Lily read, before they hurt themselves." Kristin said, trying not to laugh at the dumfounded expression on her face as well. Severus just looked contemplative.

**shouted the hat. Ron groaned. **

"I don't blame him."

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? **

Several people rolled their eyes.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. **

"Longbottom? As in Frank Longbottom?" Remus asked, disbelief creeping onto his face.

"Must get his forgetfulness from his mum then," Sirius said, laughing.

Sophie and Kristin both grimaced at the mention of Neville's parents.

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,"**

**Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

"What a name."

Kristin smirked as she remembered that.

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

Kristin didn't stop the marauders this time when they booed.

"You know," she said looking over at them, "seeing how he acts, Malfoy is the Slytherin equivalent of James."

"What?" James and Sirius shouted.

"I'm nothing like Malfoy!" James shouted, furious.

"Oh, I see," Kristin said in a mocking tone. "So you do not hex people because you don't like them, you don't make snide remarks regarding that person's house on a regular basis, you don't prank someone you hate because they exist, and you don't bully them because you're bored." Kristin asked, ticking off the qualities on her hand.

James and Sirius stared at her. Sirius spoke up.

"Pranking slimy snakes is one thing, that house is all dark, but pranking Gryffindors is unacceptable. We are doing the noble thing by putting those snakes in their places."

Sophie groaned aloud, and Peter quickly whispered something in Sirius' ear. James seemed not to have forgotten there was a Slytherin in the room, and he didn't mean Sniv-Snape. Hence the reason his mouth was shut.

Sirius's eyes widened as Peter reminded him what house Kristin was in. She took a deep breath.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Continue, _now_."

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

Someone snorted.

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , **

"Slytherin."

**"Parkinson"… , **

"Slytherin again."

**then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" **

"Ravenclaw."

**and "Patil"… , **

"Gryffindor."

"Ok, Sophie, we get it." Kristin groaned while Sophie laughed, effectively breaking the tension in the room.

**then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last — **

"**Potter, Harry!" **

"Ok you three, put a galleon forth."

Sirius, James and Severus all placed one galleon in the center. Severus had an extra one (also his last) in case he was wrong.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. **

"_**Potter**_**, did she say?" **

"_**The **_**Harry Potter?" **

"Oh, crap, I forgot about that." Sophie groaned.

Kristin looked at her sympathetically, remembering the many letters she wrote to her about it.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. **

Severus looked slightly hopeful.

"It's not difficult! Put him in Gryffindor!" James said.

**Plenty of courage, I see.**

"So, Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled, triumphant.

**Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"**

Kristin threatened to silence James and Sirius, making them both quickly shut up.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_**. **

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure?**

**You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,**

**no doubt about that**

There was silence.

"The hat wants my son in Slytherin..."

Lily smiled slightly. "Looks like Sev win the bet."

"No he doesn't, Harry hasn't been sorted into Slytherin, keep reading."

— **no? Well, if you're sure **— **better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

James and Sirius both cheered, and reached for the galleons, but were stopped by a stinging hex from Kristin.

"What was that for?"

"Yeah, we won fair and square!"

"Actually, Severus won." Sophie cut-in.

"But-"

"Shut up and listen," Kristin growled at them.

Lily sighed. "Severus bet that the hat would _want_ him in Slytherin, not that the hat would _sort_ him into Slytherin."

At James's and Sirius's stunned looks, Kristin smirked. "You didn't pay attention to what he was saying and took the bet right off the bat. He made sure he worded it that way, in a very Slytherin move. The money is his."

Severus took the galleons from the center and James and Sirius grumbled. Lily continued on.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.**

James grinned broadly, forgetting the bet for a moment.

**Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" **

"Yes, we know now, shut it," Kristin grumbled.

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. **

Everyone winced.

"Hate it when that happens."

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore.**

**Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **

"That man just sounds...wierd." Remus said lamely.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.**

"**Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Very nice," Remus said, smiling.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. **

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. **

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. **

Sirius groaned.

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!**

The marauders looked at one another with and started laughing.

"He's brilliant!"

"Mad, but brilliant!"

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

"Didn't we just say he was?"

"Yes you did, so do shut your mouths instead of torturing the rest of us by repeating it." Severus growled.

Sophie started laughing while Kristin gave Severus an appreciative look.

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" **

**Harry's mouth fell open. **

**The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, **

Sirius groaned again.

**roast chicken, **

"Mmmmm.."

**pork chops **

"Ugh, make it stop."

**and lamb chops, **

"Mmm food,"

"Sirius, for the love of all that's holy, if you make one more sound about food, I will hex you so badly that your kids will feel it." Kristin snapped at him, beating Lily to the punch, as she too had opened her mouth furiously.

Sirius pouted but wisely obeyed. Sophie just shook her head, grinning.

**sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.**

"The list, Sirius."

"Too right."

**Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. **

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. **

"**Can't you —?" **

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. **

"I don't blame them," Sirius groaned, quickly ducking the hex thrown at him by Kristin. The beanbag however hit him square in the face.

Severus snorted, knowing the hex had been a diversion.

**I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

"Are all first years as stupid as you two?" Lily moaned, looking at James and Sirius.

They tried to look innocently at her but failed, as they started laughing.

"**I would **_**prefer **_**you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

"_**Nearly **_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly **_**headless?"**

"Well now I know why I heard a scream from the Gryffindor table that night," Kristin muttered to Sophie who was trying not to laugh.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

"**Like **_**this**_**," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.**

Several of them winced.

**Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost." **

Sirius and James looked horrified.

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. **

"Ugh, how can they let him in the Great Hall when he looks like that?" Lily asked, disgusted.

**He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. **

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

"We should try," James said grinning.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… **

Remus slapped a hand over Sirius's mouth. "Lick me and you're dead."

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

Severus scowled, and neither Kristin nor Lily found that as amusing as the marauders, who were laughing.

**The others laughed. **

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. **

"I think he means "Squib".

**My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. **

"Happy you didn't get killed or happy you were a wizard?"

"Good question."

**And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." **

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons **

James and Sirius groaned in unison.

**("I **_**do **_**hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — "). **

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, **

James and Sirius looked at one another, then at Severus who was looking a little pale.

**a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

Kristin counted the seconds before the explosion.

"What the bloody hell is _he_ doing there? James roared, looking horrified.

"Maybe if you let me read, we will find out." Lily snapped, glancing slightly at Severus with confusion.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

Kristin's eyes narrowed. _That was interesting..._ she thought.

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. **

"**What is it?" asked Percy. **

"**N-nothing." **

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

Lily stopped reading and fixed Severus with a penetrating stare as Sophie groaned aloud. Lily opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, glancing from James and Sirius, to Severus, unsure of whom she should yell at. Kristin understood her dilemma.

"You do realize that a big part of this is your fault." Lily blinked in shock; she had expected that to come from Kristin, but it came instead from Sophie.

"How is it our fault how Snivellus hates my son?"

"Because who do you think he is going to see when he sees Harry? Who has made his life a living hell, and tormented him for existing? Who is now _dead_ so he can't repay him for what he did? And who is Harry the spitting image of?"

"So he's getting back at James through Harry? How is that right?" Sirius yelled, furious.

"It isn't," Kristin said, sighing softly. She was the last person they expected to say that, so the silence left her an opening.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this, Severus is going to treat Harry like shit, and the majority of the reasoning behind that will not be explained until the last book. However," she held up a hand to stall interruptions, "let me ask you a question. What do you think would have become of Lily and Severus's friendship had we not arrived?"

James and Sirius looked confused for a moment, but Peter spoke up.

"Lily would continue to ignore him, and Snape would seek comfort with people in his own house."

Kristin and Sophie both looked surprised that Peter had been the one to say this; however realization dawned on Lily's face.

"I would blame Potter for ruining the friendship between Lily and me, so I would more than likely see the son of my friend and my enemy, as a slap in the face from him. I would see it as a constant taunt of something I lost."

Kristin knew how difficult it was for him to admit all of that, and she placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"Doesn't make it right!" Sirius said, glaring at him.

"No it doesn't, but maybe we should finish the books before judging him, Sirius." Remus cut-in quietly.

James was looking between Lily and Snape, and settled for sulking.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions,**

"Potions?" Sirius asked, looking slightly constipated.

"I was hoping Defense," James muttered.

"Why?" Kristin asked suspiciously.

"Because then he'd be gone after one year."

Lily groaned and Sophie sighed, as Severus simply glared at James.

**but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

"Don't you dare," Kristin growled as James opened his mouth. He shut it with a snap.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. **

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. **

"What do we look like, horses?"

Severus snorted.

**I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

"Not likely," Remus muttered, causing the marauders to grin slightly.

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. **

James and Sirius looked a little happier at this, the former regaining some of his happiness whenever Quidditch was mentioned.

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

Severus and Remus both looked at the book with their eyebrows raised.

Lily looked uncomfortable, but James and Sirius shot looks at each other with a broad smile on their faces.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. **

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

"Yes because prefects are sooo important," Sirius said, laughing as Remus knocked him upside his head.

Sophie's mouth twitched.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

"That's because they don't sing it," Kristin muttered.

"They don't?" Lily asked, surprised.

"They mouth the words, only Kristin and Albus actually sing the lyrics." Sophie said, smirking.

Kristin's eyes shot open as she caught the marauders gaping at her.

"Sophie..." she groaned, and Sophie realized what she had just said.

"Oops?..."

"You're a professor?" the marauders yelled, and Kristin glared at Sophie who was looking sheepish.

"What do you teach?" Remus asked curiously.

Kristin was silent for a moment.

"I teach Muggle Studies alongside Charity Burbage. She takes the 1st through 4th years, and I teach the 5th through 7th years."

The marauders gaped at her and Lily quickly continued on.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" **

**And the school bellowed: **

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, **_

_**Teach us something please, **_

_**Whether we be old and bald **_

_**Or young with scabby knees, **_

_**Our heads could do with filling **_

_**With some interesting stuff, **_

_**For now they're bare and full of air, **_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff, **_

_**So teach us things worth knowing, **_

_**Bring back what we've forgot, **_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest, **_

_**And learn until our brains all rot." **_

"I hate that bloody song," Kristin growled.

"Then why do you sing it?" Remus asked curiously.

"Because Dumbledore insisted that at least one professor sing, and Severus and I are the only ones who can carry a tune. However, when Dumbledore asked him to, Severus said and I quote "I would rather be dissected as much as possible without it resulting in my death, for the use of potions ingredients, and have what is left of me burned alive on a wooden stake by a group of muggles, than sing in front of a bloody herd of nagging, overexcited colleagues and open-mouthed dunderheads, once they see their potions master singing along to a song sounding like it was composed by a three-year old." she ignored the marauders who had fallen over laughing, as well as Lily. "So that left me, as the only option."

Severus looked slightly impressed at his future self's choice of words, while Sophie tried to hold her laughter in.

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.**

"Brilliant!"

**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

"Again, are we horses?"

"Enough, Sophie."

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. **

"I swear I got lost three times on the way," Peter cut-in while the others laughed.

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

Sirius grinned and James looked excited at the thought of new prank material.

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

There was laughter and Severus rolled his eyes.

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"Aww, prefects are no fun."

"Thank you for that."

"We love you Moony."

"Sure you do, Paddy."

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" **

"They really are," James said, sniggering.

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. **

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." **

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

"The Fat Lady."

"Don't," Kristin said to Lily as she opened her mouth, "He likes stating the obvious so he can feel important because he was able to make a decent comment without help."

"OI!" James and Sophie started laughing at the indignant look on Sirius's face, and Remus' s mouth twitched.

Severus was smirking.

"**Password?" she said. **

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up**

— **and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. **

Severus and Kristin both winced at the description.

**Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get **_**off**_**, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. **

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. **

Kristin and Sophie shared a look of bewilderment.

**Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — **

"Your son has morbid dreams, mate."

"You're telling me," James said as a weird look crossed Remus's face.

**then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold —**

Severus looked completely taken aback while Kristin and Sophie both paled, looking horrified.

Lily was shaking slightly as she read this part.

**there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **

"Oook," Sirius commented, looking a little scared for Harry's sanity.

"I've had some weird dreams, but that one just takes the cake." James said looking amused.

Lily was looking at Severus as she remembered where he told her the green light came from.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"That's it," Lily said handing the book to Kristin. Kristin grimaced and flipped to the next chapter.

"You lot better behave on the next chapter," Sophie warned, and as Kristin prepared to read, they all stretched and re-positioned themselves, waiting for Kristin to start.

**Ravon : Ok people that chapter was fun to write. Please review as it makes my day. =3**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	10. Kristin's Punishment & Secrets Revealed

**Ravon : Alright here we go, and yay for USB Port =D**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

**Latest Voting Results**

**Who should Remus be with?**

A.) Sophie - **6**

B.) Tonks - **13**

C.) Sirius – **6**

**Nothing has changed much, probably because I'm updating too fast lol don't forget on Chapter 12 of the book, (not the fic) the next lowest will be dropped. You guys better say your preferences or some of you may be disappointed. =D**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling! **_

_**Chapter 10: Kristin's Punishment and Secrets Revealed**_

Kristin looked at the page, resisting the urge to groan.

"**Chapter Eight: The Potions Master,"**

"He gets a whole chapter to himself?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

James's fists clenched and Lily looked slightly worried.

"**There, look." **

"**Where?" **

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair." **

"Well, _that_ won't help his insecurities."

"What was your first clue, Paddy?"

"**Wearing the glasses?" **

"**Did you see his face?" **

"**Did you see his scar?" **

"Wow, that would get annoying after just a few minutes," Lily said.

"People do that to me all the time," Sirius commented, grinning.

James and Remus stared at him.

"What planet do you live on?" Sophie asked incredulous as Kristin snorted, and Severus ignored them.

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. **

"Ugh, what is he, a zoo animal?" Lily groaned.

Kristin rolled her eyes, as she remembered what a pain it was getting students to focus that year.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. **

"Ignore them then, it's not that hard," Severus said.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"It is when the entire school is doing it, Severus," Sophie cut-in.

Severus rolled his eyes, while Kristin sunk back behind the book.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. **

"Yeah, and _some_ people didn't make it easier," Lily said, glaring at the marauders who were all trying to look innocent.

"Did you hear that, Paddy?"

"She seems to think we cause trouble, Prongs."

"Dunno where she ever got that idea, Paddy."

"Absolutely Barmy," Remus added, and the marauders burst out laughing.

Kristin glared at them, while Sophie shook her head in amusement.

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk. **

"They can," Severus said, then looking as though he regretted interrupting as they all stared at him.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. **

James and Sirius laughed.

Lily winced. "I hate it when that happens"

Kristin was shooting glares over the book at Sophie, who was trying to keep herself from laughing.

**Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. **

"I seem to remember someone who was late for class, because a pair of Gryffindors made sure Peeves blocked his every way," Lily growled, while Severus glared at the marauders.

Kristin sighed, knowing this chapter was not going to be a happy one.

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **

The marauders burst out laughing.

"He is quite amusing when said jokes are not played on your own person," Remus was smiling as he said this.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. **

"He is _still_ there?" James asked in disbelief.

**Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. **

"First morning?"

"Took us at least three days didn't it, Paddy?"

"Sure did, Prongs."

"And I assume you two are quite proud of that," Sophie added, a smile twitching on her lips.

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. **

"Typical Potter," Severus muttered.

"What does that mean?" James said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure they were just lost Severus…" Lily said.

Severus snorted in disbelief causing Kristin to shoot him a disapproving glance.

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, **

"See?"

"You just got told, Snape."

"Noone asked you Black, so keep your nose out of it."

"Enough, you two," Sophie said, before Sirius could retaliate.

**was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

"I still say he is quite odd," Remus said, frowning.

Sophie looked at Kristin. "Did he always wear that turban?"

"I'll be damned if I know," Kristin said, looking as though she wanted this chapter over and done with.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, **

"Great, he has a cat now," Lily groaned.

**a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. **

"And, here we are again with the not so flattering descriptions," Kristin muttered.

"Are you going to say something _every_ time this happens?" Sophie asked.

"Yes."

"Lovely…"

**She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)**

"And us of course!" James exclaimed, grinning arrogantly.

Lily sighed. _And here I was just beginning to think he might have grown up a little…_

James and Sirius high-fived each other while Severus muttered something incoherent.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. **

Sophie frowned. "That's cruelty to animals!"

"It's Filch's cat, not exactly an innocent animal. Hell I'd love to give her a good kick."

James winced as all three women shot venomous glares in Sirius' direction. _If looks could kill…_

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

"Really?" James said with mock-incredulity.

"Could have fooled us!" Sirius added in the same tone.

"Unless you count Potions."

"But, who likes Potions?"

"Certainly not me!"

"Not me either!"

"And I have to say I don't much care for the future professor." (Kristin growled slightly.)

"You said it mate!"

"What was his name again?"

"Professor Grease-Head?" (Severus scowled at this while Lily rolled her eyes.)

"No, Professor Slime-Ball."

"Wait, it could have been Professor Snivellus!" (Sophie was eyeing Kristin cautiously as her growling was becoming louder, and her fists were turning white.)

"But, Professor Snivelly for short."

"Maybe we should bring a mop to class!"

"Gotta clean up that grease somehow, eh?"

"Among other things as well!"

Kristin had had enough. Slamming the book shut, she got to her feet in record time, and with three long strides, reached the now laughing Sirius and James. Severus blinked and slowly sat back down, as he too had been about to teach them a lesson.

Sensing the incoming danger, Remus and Peter quickly scrambled out of the way, as Kristin passed them and pulled Sirius up by his ear. ("Oi! What the bloody hell-") She then turned him around and gave him three sharp swats on his rear. Sirius yelled in pain, as Kristin switched to James and gave him three swats as well.

"What the bloody hell was that for-" James stopped at the look on Kristin's face; she was furious.

"If you are both going to act like three-year-olds, than you will be punished like three-year-olds," she hissed, grabbing Sirius and James by their arms and dragged them to opposite corners of the room. The others were watching her with wide eyes, (Peter was hiding behind Lily) as she returned to the center of the circle of beanbags, still standing.

"Turn and face your corner – yes _both_ of you!" she growled taking out her wand. "Do it or I will make you, and you won't like it!"

"You can't treat us-" Sirius began, but yelped as Kristin sent a stinging hex right at his rear end. James, who had also been about to protest, quickly turned to his corner, face turning red from humiliation.

"Both of you will stand there for ten minutes without talking or moving – no, James _hands by your side!_" James had been trying to rub his sore bottom, but quickly dropped his hand.

"Wait, ten minutes?" he yelled incredulously, just realizing what Kristin had said. Two stinging hexes hit his bum in response, and he gasped in pain.

"No talking, either of you," she growled, marching back to her beanbag and sitting back down on it, a glare still etched on her face.

There was silence in the room as Peter and Remus slowly edged back to their seats. Sophie looked as though she wasn't sure whether to burst out laughing or cop a one-eighty and scold the two troublemakers as well. Severus looked at Kristin.

"You didn't have to defend me, I _am_ capable of looking after myself." Kristin gave him a knowing look and despite what he said, she could tell he was holding back a smirk.

Still, she sighed. "Severus, they need to understand that this type of behavior is not only immature, but it shows poor character and brings shame upon their house as well as their families. I also think that-" she stopped, looking over at the occupied corners, where one of the boys had just snorted.

Narrowing her eyes, she continued. "I also think that maybe I should report them to Dumbledore or write a letter to their parents. It's one thing to tease someone, and quite another to outright bully them with no remorse for -" she stopped again glaring at the two in the corners, before growling slightly and getting back up, making her way towards them.

Meanwhile Lily was looking at James and Sirius in utter disbelief. They were actually whispering to each other, despite what Kristin had just said to them. Remus was trying to signal them to warn them, but at a look from Sophie, he stopped, sighing.

Kristin reached Sirius, and quickly pushed him by the back of his neck so he was bent slightly, before delivering four strikes to his sit spot this time. He howled in pain, as the blows hit him, but refrained from any comments, as Kristin made her way to James.

James was about to protest, but as Kristin reached him, he saw Sirius rapidly shaking his head. He was taking the time to rub his stinging backside, while Kristin was focused on James. Sighing in resignation, James tensed as she bent him forward…

Ten minutes later, he and Sirius were told to come back to the circle, both red in the face, and looking completely humiliated. Remus was surprised they didn't jump down Kristin's throat for what she just put them through, but realized they probably thought it best not to anger her further. They may have been idiots, but they were _not_ suicidal.

Sophie sighed. "Ok, now let's see if we can't get behave for the rest of the chapter," she said, looking at Kristin who was picking up the book.

Lily was gazing at her with slight respect. "Do you have any children?"

Kristin eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because do you know who you just reminded me of?"

"Who?" Kristin asked wearily.

"My mother." Kristin froze. "She would always smack me or Petunia and send us to separate corners if we misbehaved."

Kristin looked at her carefully. "Are you saying I looked like I was treating James and Sirius as my own?"

Lily and Remus both nodded.

"My dad used to do the same thing as well." Remus added.

Suddenly Sophie started laughing while Sirius and James both sulked. "Keep this up Kristin, and you get to explain to Harry why Sirius and James look to you as a second mother!"

Kristin was looking completely bewildered at this point. "My husband would kill me, not to mention the age difference! And let's not forget how awkward that would be considering he sure as hell doesn't feel "fatherly" to Lily, Sirius _or_ James!"

Sophie snorted with laughter as she realized what Kristin meant. Awkward wouldn't even begin to describe it

"Shall we continue?"

"Please."

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, **

"She is not dumpy," Remus said, frowning.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well she certainly isn't a pixie either," James countered with a weak grin.

Sophie smiled at them.

**where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, **

"Why we even have that class is a mystery to me." Severus muttered.

**which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. **

Lily groaned and muttered about idiots who didn't study.

Sophie laughed at her expression.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. **

James and Sirius started chuckling, but it was clear they were still wary about setting Kristin off again.

"He is too funny."

**At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

Kristin snorted from behind the book, while Severus and Lily both rolled their eyes.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever,**

"You're not joking," James said laughing, while eyeing Kristin still.

"But it is oh so fun to get her riled up," Sirius added. He too was looking at Kristin, who sighed softly.

"I don't care if you two have fun here, but I will not tolerate name-calling or insults directed towards someone's house from either of you."

"Fair enough," Remus said, seeing both boys scowl at the conditions.

"Why did you have to ruin the peace?" Lily asked grumpily, causing Severus to start a fit of coughs, in order to hide his laughter.

Kristin smirked.

**she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. **

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." **

"And yet she still let's these two idiots back in," Lily said in disbelief.

James and Sirius grinned broadly.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. **

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; **

"Awww, he didn't get my Transfiguration skills," James pouted.

"Maybe he got Potions of Defense."

Sophie snorted at that.

**Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

"Only a rare one?"

"Why a rare one?"

"Hey maybe we can get one from her, Paddy!"

"But I don't want a rare smile, Prongs!"

"What, you want a medium on instead?" (Sarcasm from Remus)

"Nah, how about a medium-rare smile, that's more up my alley."

"I thought that was medium-well, Paddy."

"No, medium-well is your type Wormtail."

"And I'm the rare type!" ("Please tell me we have more Advil," Severus pleaded.)

"No, Prongs you're medium remember?"

"But I don't want to be medium, Wormy!"

"Well, Pad is medium-rare and I know Moony isn't medium."

"What am I then?" (Sarcasm still evident)

"Well-Done is your type!" James, Sirius and Peter all said in unison.

Remus buried his face in his hands, groaning as the other three burst out laughing.

Kristin was staring at them as though they had all lost their heads. Lily was gaping at them and Sophie was trying to fight back her laughter.

"Idiots," Severus muttered, swallowing the pill Kristin gave him.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, **

"What in the world?"

"Garlic?"

"What does he have-"

"Vampirephobia?"

"Is that even a word?" Sophie whispered to Severus who rolled his eyes.

"No, but since when did that ever stop them?"

Lily chucked her empty cup at James and Sirius.

"Ok you two, enough." Kristin said.

"Yes ma'am."

**which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. **

Someone snorted.

**For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

"Riiiiight…"

"This bloke sounds like a nutter."

"You're one to talk Paddy."

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. **

"Well it wouldn't be very fair if they did!"

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. **

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true." **

"Well, great," James groaned.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he does," Sirius muttered.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. **

Sophie laughed outright at that. "As if! She only favors you by giving you loads of homework."

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. **

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. **

"Mmmm food!"

Sophie looked around suddenly. "Did you guys eat breakfast?"" They all nodded.

"Ok, well this room should provide you with any food you guys need from now on. Just wish for it and it will appear from the kitchens."

"But won't that confuse the elves?" Lily asked.

Kristin winced. "Oh yeah we didn't think about that one."

Sophie smiled. "I can take care of that."

She got up, walked away from the group and fiddled with her necklace. One second later the familiar portal opened once more, but it wasn't to Spinners End or to Grimmauld Place this time. The portal said _**Hogwarts School Great Hall.**_ She stuck her head through, pulled it back with a curse and beckoned Kristin quickly over to her.

As Kristin and Sophie conversed, the former snorted and approached the portal, leaning slightly so that the white light coming from it was caressing her face.

"Severus!" she whispered, hoping he would be the only one to hear her, as the portal had appeared silently behind the staff table.

"Severus! _Severus!_"

"Why in Merlin's beard is she calling Snape?" James asked bewildered, but Lily shushed him, staring at the portal.

A man had just come through the portal, swiping his dark hair out of his face. In accordance to slightly greasy look it had, he also had a slightly hooked nose and shockingly pale skin in direct contrast to his hair, giving him a very sharp appearance.

His eyes narrowed on Sophie who was still holding her necklace in front of her.

"Miss Orion, would you mind using your head before activating that damn necklace next time? Anyone could have seen you!"

"Ah, but they didn't," Sophie retorted cheekily.

"Oh, you!" Kristin laughed. "Go sit down, Purity."

Sophie saluted, causing the man to roll his eyes as she flounced back to her seat.

The man turned to Kristin. "Make this quick Nightingale, there are Ministry members prowling around the castle right now."

Kristin cursed. "Well that explains why you got upset with Purity. Anyways, do you think Albus will let us borrow Dobby in here? We can't afford to let them leave the room anymore, with all the information they know now."

The man's gaze shot and hovered over to the group, resting briefly on Lily, whose eyes widened as she recognized the penetrating look.

"Sev?" she gasped, staring at the older man.

The past Severus looked shocked at his older appearance but Sirius and James simply burst out laughing.

Kristin and Snape both glared at them and Remus was shocked at how alike they looked as they did so and – wait, was that _growling_ he heard?

"Bloody hell what happened to you?" James gasped out. "Someone douse you with aging potion?"

"Yeah what are you, sixty-somethin?" Sirius joked and they both started laughing again.

Kristin was about to give them a repeat performance of earlier when (much to the amusement of Lily, Remus, Kristin and both Snapes), Sophie appeared behind them, grabbed their heads and slammed them together.

"Ouch!"

"What in Merlin's saggy left -"

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you, Black." Severus said.

"Perhaps you would have preferred Kristin to smack you again?" Sophie asked, eyebrows raised. James and Sirius both went red and grumbled under their breaths.

Snape looked faintly amused before turning back to Kristin. "I don't believe Albus will have an issue with you using Dobby, but allow me to tell, him. You need to stay here and finish this."

Kristin nodded but before she could respond a voice made its way through the portal.

"Severus, I thought you were going to listen to my story! Severus?"

Sophie burst out laughing at the identical looks of shock (and in Snape's case, disgust) on both of their faces.

"Is that Trewlany?" she gasped as Kristin's face turned into a smirk.

"Woman won't leave me the hell alone," Snape muttered sourly. "By the way," he added to Kristin, "Eileen has been asking about you all day."

Kristin sighed. "It will be a while before I can return, we are only at Harry's first day."

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder before quickly retracting it and striding back through the portal. A few minutes later a house elf came through, wearing the most atrocious outfit they had ever seen.

He had a maroon shirt on with a blue, yellow and purple striped hat. He also had a green sock on his left foot and an orange sock on his right. Ignoring the peanut gallery behind her, Kristin addressed the elf.

"Did Severus explain everything to you, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded excitedly. "Yes, Dobby is proud to serve Parents of Harry Potter, as well as Mistress -"

"Dobby, just my maiden name please."

Dobby smiled widely. "Can Dobby do anything else for Mistress?"

"Will you explain to the other elves the situation when you go down there?"

"Dobby will! Dobby lives to serve, Mistress Ravon."

Kristin nodded approvingly. "You may go, Dobby and thank you."

With a toothy smile, Dobby vanished.

Kristin sighed and closed the portal, then made her way back to her seat.

"Shall we continue?"

There were nods from around the group.

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. **

A loud "pop" sounded and two bowls of popcorn appeared, much to Sirius's delight.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate.**

**Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl: **

"Hagrid's writing," James said happily.

"Don't bother," Sophie said to Severus who was about to comment, "let him think the obvious comments are useful or intelligent."

"Oi!"

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? **_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. **_

_**Hagrid **_

"That's nice of him," Remus observed, smiling.

"It will be good for Harry to have an adult friend," Lily agreed.

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later **_**on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. **

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got gloomy.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry **

Kristin raised both eyebrows at this.

Lily and James were shocked, as was Severus.

Remus and Sophie on the other hand were frowning at the book.

— **he **_**hated **_**him. **

Kristin snorted, "That sounds about right."

Lily groaned looking at Severus, who looked relieved, he didn't want to find out he actually liked a _Potter_.

James and Sirius were both growling, but at the look from Kristin, they both settled with clenching their fists.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals in glass jars all around the walls.**

James and Sirius burst out laughing, causing the others to jump.

"What in the world is with you two?" Sophie asked, bewildered, while Kristin muttered darkly under her breath.

"We were talking about putting permanent sticking charms to all the jars in slughorns office and placing them around the classroom, as a prank." James said in laughter.

Lily gave a moan of despair as Kristin stopped her muttering, looking horrified.

"You two are aware, that that means Severus will treat Harry worse, because he can't even be in his own classroom without being reminded of you two yes?" Remus asked, looking at his friends in slight disappointment.

That shut Sirius and James right up, and they settled for sulking slightly.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — **_**celebrity**_**."**

"Here we go," Kristin muttered, as Lily glared at the book.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

Kristin was staring at the page, unsure of wether she should comment on that or not.

Sophie was shaking with silent laughter, as she glanced at Kristin's face, which resembled a look of constipation.

"Why is Harry comparing Snape to Hagrid?" Sirius groaned.

"There is no comparison," James muttered sourly.

Lily was not as shocked at Snape's behavior as she would have thought, considering whom Harry probably reminded him of.

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"Why do you keep comparing him to people we like?" James asked and Sirius groaned again, while Remus shook his head, mouth twitching.

Lily rolled her eyes and threw popcorn at them. ("Oi!")

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death**

James and Sirius looked at each other, bewildered.

"Bottle fame?"

"Brew glory?"

"Stopper death?" they finished in unison.

Lily laughed weakly. "You still seem to have a passion for potions at least," she said to Severus who looked impressed with his speech.

**- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"Well, it was impressive until he added that last part," Remus said, sighing.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

James snorted, "Snape if you're going to pick on someone pick on her, not Harry."

"James!" Lily cried, incredulous.

"Better her than Harry," Sirius agreed.

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"How the bloody hell is he suppose to know that?" James roared furiously looking at Severus

"Severus, that isn't taught till much later, why are you asking him this?" Lily asked, scandalized.

"Lily, do I look like I'm in my thirties to you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No you look like someone who is proud of what they have become."

"I'm not unhappy with it; he will probably turn out just like his father otherwise."

Remus' eyes narrowed. Something about what Snape just said was bugging him, but...what was it?

Lily turned away from him, hands shaking in fury.

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what**_**? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

"Why am I not surprised," Sirius muttered darkly.

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."**

Sirius and James were both muttering obscenities, and Lily was biting her lip. Kristin hoped against hope she could end this chapter quickly.

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

Lily frowned, "That's poor teaching; why not call on her when she knows the answer?"

"Because he didn't ask her," Remus said calmly. "As unfair as the nature of the question itself was, he was only directing it to Harry, not the whole class. Hermione is going to probably strike a nerve with him as well, because her ability to know these kinds of answers will make her seem like a know-it-all."

James looked thoughtful but Sirius was still muttering. Lily nodded to Remus in understanding, as Kristin and Sophie traded looks.

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"Ok that one isn't as bad," Sophie said remembering that question in first year.

"But it's still the first class, how was he to know?" Sirius growled.

"Slimy git," James spat.

Kristin's eyes narrowed again. "I don't tolerate name calling from Severus what the hell makes you think I will tolerate it from you two?"

James scowled.

Sirius looked furious. "You're taking _his_ side?"

"No, I'm not taking sides; can you tell me how many names he has called you since we have been here?"

No one answered that, and Kristin, glad her point had been made, continued.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat,**

"When do you think she will realize, he isn't talking to her?"

**but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

"I doubt they know the answers either," Severus cut-in, surprising them. "Lucius will probably spoil his son, and not bother to encourage him to study at any time before he comes to Hogwarts. As for Crabbe and Goyle..."

Sophie shook her head. "Say no more, Severus, we know that those two are like."

"A Malfoy spoiled, who would have thought?" Peter said sarcastically, and they all started laughing.

Kristin and Sophie glanced at each other.

"Think they realized they laughed at a joke, Severus started?"

"No, but don't tell them that."

"**I don't know, sir."**

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

Kristin hurried on before anyone could comment.

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**?**

"No, but I doubt I would have expected him to be polite either."

Lily looked confused so Kristin explained.

"He expected Harry to be a carbon copy of James, who may I add would have not hesitated to back talk to him regardless of authority." she said, looking pointedly at James, who scowled, but didn't deny it either.

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

Sirius snorted

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"Hey, that was a trick question." Sirius growled glaring at Severus

"You guys please leave the present Severus alone; he hasn't done any of this yet." Sophie said, losing patience.

Lily sighed, rubbing her head. _What happened to my best friend? Who is this...man, whom I don't even recognize now?_

Severus was watching her, and he wondered if his hatred of Potter was worth losing Lily's friendship. I mean, could still have both...right?

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

"He is not going to like that," Peter whispered.

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

Severus rolled his eyes. "Typical," he muttered.

"Well, that won't improve his mood," Remus said dryly, as James and Sirius grinned at Harry's cheek.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Sophie muttered.

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

"Maybe because you didn't ask them to?" Sirius and Severus said in unison. Severus blinked, realizing he had just answered himself and Sirius looked horrified.

James and Remus started laughing, and Lily looked at Severus with thanks in her eyes, knowing how hard it was to admit he was wrong in front of the marauders. Kristin smiled, and Sophie looked impressed.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."**

"Well, he deserved that one, I guess," James sighed.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.**

Severus looked slightly sick at sucking up to Malfoy.

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob,**

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Must have gotten that from Frank," Remus muttered, with a slight grin.

"Damn straight, he's horrible at Potions."

**and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

"Ouch!"

"**Idiot boy!"**

Kristin snorted from behind the book. "I swear, Severus has no patience when it comes to people who can't follow simple instructions, no matter how much I tried to change that."

"Must be torture for you," Sirius said, glaring at the book.

"Not really," Kristin said, not really paying attention to the conversation. Lily, Remus and Severus all looked at her in confusion.

**snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

Lily shook her head, smiling. "It's amazing how you could always tell what someone did wrong just by looking at their cauldron."

James and Sirius grudgingly agreed.

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

Sophie groaned.

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

Sirius and James were clenching their fists, and Kristin destroyed the parchment that Sirius was using to write down pranks to use on Snape.

Ignoring his protests, she continued.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

"He can," Sophie said grimly.

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week **—_**why **_**did Snape hate him so much?**

"That is easy enough to answer," Lily spat.

James winced, but other than from Lily's look he didn't look at all ashamed.

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

"Good ole' Hagrid," Sirius said, grinning.

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang —**_**back**_**."**

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang."**

"Fang?" Remus asked curious.

"Must be a new pet," Peter said, fidgeting in his seat.

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

"Whoa," James said in awe.

"Did Hagrid actually get a pet that lives up to its name?"

Sophie laughed while Lily smiled slightly.

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

"Ok, maybe not," Remus corrected himself, as everyone save Severus, laughed.

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles.**

"That won't help either," Remus sighed.

"Ron seems like the jealous type to me." Lily said frowning.

Kristin and Sophie shared a look.

"**I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

"And the other half, chasing Potter and Black."

Lily laughed, as Kristin snorted from behind the book.

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.**

"Aww."

**Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."**

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."**

"Ugh, Filch gets on my nerves whenever I visit Hogwarts in the summer." Sophie grumbled, glaring at the book.

"He gets on everyone's nerves," Sirius said, while James imitated Filch's scowl, causing Kristin to throw popcorn at his face.

Sophie shot her a disapproving look. "Well that was mature."

Kristin stuck her tongue out at her, much to the surprise of the marauders and Lily.

Lily looked at Sophie. "Does she have MPD or something?"

"HA!" Sophie laughed. "Trust me you don't want to know what she would be like if she had MPD."

"What's MPD?" James asked curiously.

"Multiple Personality Disorder. Putting it simply, People are diagnosed with it when the different personalities cause memory loss in the person's host." Kristin said calmly.

"Erm, you lost us there." Sirius said, rubbing his head.

Severus sighed, and decided to continue where Kristin left off. "If the person with the disorder is say, a Healer, the other personalities can be created due to trauma, or a huge mental shock. The mind splits itself into separate personalities to cope with the situation, and it can happen more than once.

For example, if Kristin has MPD and suddenly her accent changes to Irish and she starts cursing and throwing things, and being aggressive, that indicates a personality change. (he got nods from the group, and Sirius and James looked very interested at this.) However when Kristin reverts back to her normal self, she won't remember anything her other personality said or did. Now imagine what that would be like if she had more than two personalities."

"I'd go insane, but why are we talking about this?"

"Lily asked."

"Typical." Kristin dodged the popcorn Sophie threw at her.

"Now who is being mature?"

"Nightingale..." ("Nightingale?" James whispered to Sirius, who shrugged.)

"Yes?"

"Read."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate **_**me."**

"Yeah, no kidding, and I wonder whose fault that is."

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals."**

"Nice subject change."

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons,**

**Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**:**

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

"I still can't believe someone broke in," Lily muttered, shocked.

"We can't believe they are still alive," James and Sirius said in unison.

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July,**_

"Hey wait, isn't that Harry's Birthday?"

"Shush, Padfoot."

_**widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

_**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**_

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

"Or, afterwards," Remus said, grimly.

"You think that little grubby package, is what the thief was after?" Lily asked, eyes wide.

"More than likely," Severus agreed.

**There was no doubt about it; Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time.**

**He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. **_**Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

"Oh, no, no, no, _noooo_!" Lily groaned.

Everyone stared at her, as she muttered about idiotic genes.

"Erm, Lily are you ok?" Sophie asked, concerned.

Lily glared at James, who looked bewildered. "If Harry gets into trouble or is put in danger, because he feels he needs to solve this mystery on his own, I'm blaming you, because he sure as hell doesn't get that from me!"

James gulped, as Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"He'd know all about that," Remus said, grimly.

"He broke it up a few times."

"Ok Remus, you're reading next." Sophie said taking the book from Kristin and passing it to Remus.

"Ok, but I have one question first."

"Shoot."

"Who is Eileen?"

There was silence as Remus opened the book to the next chapter and looked at Kristin.

"You mentioned her to Snape earlier when you two were talking, but I didn't have a chance to ask then."

James and Sirius were looking curiously at her.

Lily looked like she knew but still watched Kristin for a response.

Severus wondered if it was who he thought it was, and Sophie just waited, looking at Kristin with a knowing smile...

Kristin sighed, resigned. "Eileen is...my daughter."

**Ravon : Yay! Cliffy! =3**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. Dark Mark and Mysteries

**Ravon : I am SO sorry about the wait, family emergencies and starting school really took up my time. That and I had writers block for a month which didn't help Well, anyways, enjoy! =)**

**Many thanks to my beta for sticking by me even though I haven't updated in 8 months. *hugs* =D**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to JK Rowling!_

_**This story is taking place in late April, 1976.**_

_James – 16 (March 27th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Sirius – 16 (September 15th, 1959) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Remus – 16 (March 10th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Peter – 15 (August 23rd, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Severus – 16 (January 9th, 1960) 5th Year, Slytherin_

_Lily – 16 (January 30th, 1960) 5th Year, Gryffindor_

_Kristin – 33 (October 2nd, 1961) Younger Self currently in 3rd year - Time Traveled from July, 1995_

_Sophie – 33 (April 25th, 1962) Younger Self currently in 3rd year – Time Traveled from July, 1995_

~~~~~~~~~James~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Kristin~~Severus~~~~~~~

**Latest Voting Results**

**Who should Remus be with?**

A.) Sophie - **6**

B.) Tonks - **13**

C.) Sirius – **6**

_**Chapter 11: Dark Mark and Mysteries**_

There was silence in the room as everyone digested the bombshell that had just been dropped.

"You have a daughter?" Sirius exclaimed incredulously.

Lily smiled at the thought of a small child while the marauders stared at Kristin like she had grown a second head. Kristin watched their expressions, wondering why it was so surprising.

"Well I am a female so having children IS possible." She replied, amused.

"Not the point, here," James cut-in, still looking shocked. "You look too young to have children. What is she like?"

Sophie answered that. "She is very sweet, and spends most of her time reading potion books and practicing them with Kristin."

Severus was looking at Kristin with a piercing stare that made Kristin feel very nervous. He was aware that she knew his future-self, but the fact that her daughter had the same name as his mother's…

Peter was wondering what his master would think of this new information when Sophie suddenly turned to glare at him. He immediately put on a look of excitement as Remus picked the book for further reading.

"Well, let's continue, shall we?"

"Do we have to?" Severus muttered, still sour about the previous chapter.

Kristin smirked.

**Chapter Eight: The Midnight Duel**

Lily groaned. "Potter, I am going to kill you if he gets caught by Filch."

James and Sirius traded equal looks of nervousness.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. **

"Ouch, and I thought a Malfoy finally had competition."

Kristin rolled her eyes.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. **

"Good riddance."

"Please don't tell me you guys are going to say something every other sentence." Sophie pleaded. Severus sighed and prepared for a long chapter.

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday** **and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. **

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." **

"Since when do Potter's make fools of themselves?"

"I think you mean: "when _don't _they make fools of themselves?"

"That was mean, Kristin." Sophie said, laughing.

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "If I was mean for saying it, what does that make you since you're laughing at it?"

Lily and Remus started sniggering.

"All you people are mean," James pouted.

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. **

"Who doesn't?"

"Sophie," Kristin said, instantly getting a glare from the other woman.

"I still blame you for that."

"And I keep telling you that had you been watching what you were doing, you wouldn't have fallen," Kristin retorted, starting to laugh.

Sophie was glaring at her. "You flew right past me, almost hitting me in the head, and you did it on purpose!"

As Kristin continued to laugh, James and Sirius exchanged grins. Remus glared at them.

"You too?" Sophie asked Remus, who nodded.

"May we continue?" Severus asked, shaking his head at them.

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all **talk."

"No, it's not," Remus said, sighing softly.

"Indeed, Lucius can fly really well, and I have no doubt he would have taught his son how to fly at a very early age." Severus agreed.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **

"Malfoy doesn't even know what a helicopter is," Sophie said, snorting.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.**

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. **

"Ha! Maybe that's why Slytherin didn't want muggle-borns here-because they weren't quidditch fans!"

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone stared incredulously at Sirius. A second later, an empty popcorn bowl hit him right in the face. James and Remus laughed as he fell off his bean bag from the contact.

Kristin was glaring at him. "I don't want to hear that kind of crap coming out of your mouth ever again," she said coldly.

"Please continue," Lily said, pleadingly.

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. **

"Don't ask," Kristin growled, as James and Sirius opened their mouths. They shut them with a pout.

**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.**

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. **

James and Sirius both suddenly got evil grins on their faces.

"Uh-oh," Sophie muttered, staring at them.

"Oh, Merlin, I hope she makes a fool of herself!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Sirius, that isn't very nice," Kristin said, frowning at him.

"1 Galleon on the prediction that she will try to learn how to fly from a book."

"No one is stupid enough to take that bet, Remus."

**This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. **

Remus sulked as the others laughed.

"Could have made some easy galleons there…"

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. **

"I think that was the only time she ever read a Quidditch book," Kristin said, sniggering.

Sophie smirked. "Not like there weren't others who tried to make her read more of them though."

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. **

"I'll bet."

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. **

"Typical Malfoy," Peter said while the others shook their heads.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. **

"Oooh, nice, a Rememberall," Sophie said, approvingly. !

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…" **

"So does it turn red -?"

"- or does it turn scarlet?"

Lily threw popcorn at both James and Sirius, while Remus shook his head at them.

"Potter, Black, shut up." Severus growled.

Kristin was also about to comment, but Remus started reading again.

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. **

"Evil git."

"We know, Black."

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. **

"**What's going on?" **

"What do you think?"

"Be nice, James," Lily cut-in.

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." **

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. **

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. **

"My arse, he was just looking!"

"Must you reply at everything, Black?" Severus asked, looking annoyed.

"Don't," Kristin growled at Sirius, who pouted as he was about to make a retort.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. **

"Boring!" James said, faking a yawn. Severus glared at him.

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. **

James, Sirius, and even Kristin winced at this.

"I'm no Quidditch fanatic, but that is really bad, they need new brooms." Sophie said, looking surprised.

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. **

Sophie looked at Kristin.

"Animagus?"

"Not sure…"

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." **

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. **

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say "Up!"" **

"**UP" everyone shouted. **

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. **

"Very nice!" Sirius exclaimed proudly.

"Were you expecting anything less?" James asked, grinning.

No one noticed Kristin wince slightly.

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. **

Sophie looked at Kristin worriedly as she watched her hand clench her right arm tightly.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"HA!" James and Sirius broke out in laughter.

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" **

Kristin let out a strangled gasp, getting the attention of everyone as they all stared at her. Sophie paled, realizing what was happening.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, bewildered.

Severus and Peter were looking at Kristin with dawning realization. Lily ran towards her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to figure out what was wrong, as Kristin was clutching her right arm so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Sophie," she gasped, staring hard at the necklace encircling her arm. "The portal, Sophie…"

Sophie nodded, and was about to make her own portal with her necklace, when she noticed another portal already being formed from Kristin's.

Bewildered, six pair of eyes followed the growing shape coming out of Kristin's necklace. Sophie reached out to close the portal, but wasn't on time. Bearing the words _**Hogwarts Potions Classroom, **_it had already opened wide enough for an older McGonagall to come in. She looked around and spotted Kristin, who was now unsuccessfully trying to stand.

"My, Merlin Severus was right," they heard her mutter and she helped Kristin get into the portal. The Transfiguration Professor whispered a few words to Sophie, who nodded and closed the portal behind them.

There was a split second of silence before the marauders broke it.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"Why was her arm hurting like that?"

Sophie winced at all the questions.

"Ok, I'll explain, you guys… just PLEASE calm down."

They all nodded, and Lily looked relieved. Seeing Kristin in so much pain had scared her.

Sophie sighed, trying to remember the cover Kristin had told her to use. "Kristin's right arm was badly broken and shattered by Voldemort (Severus, Peter and Lily all winced) a few years ago. Madam Pomfrey was never able to heal it properly, so sometimes she can experience pain spasms in that arm, and there are times when the bones twist, simply by doing day to day activity."

The marauders looked shocked but Lily narrowed her eyes. Kristin's arm had not twitched at all when the pain had hit.

"Kristin was told not to use magic with her right arm, but she is just like Severus when being told what to do by the nurse." Sophie smiled, unable to help the one reference. Severus scowled while Lily laughed, and the tension eased slightly.

Sophie suddenly felt a tugging at her mind, and her eyes shot to Severus, but before she could do anything, she felt a memory of Kristin and Severus both being summoned at an earlier point in the year drifting to the front of her mind. Cursing, she shoved it back, but not before Severus saw both of them grab their right arms instead of their left ones. His eyes widened in realization of the fact that the whole story Sophie had told them was bull. It was an elaborate story used to cover up when she was summoned.

"Anyway, don't worry about her, she will be fine." Sophie reassured the others, trying not to look like her mind was just invaded.

As they tried to get comfortable again, Remus's mind was whirling. Kristin hadn't shown any signs of pain at all during the last few chapters in either of her arms. He was confused about Sophie's story, and how nervous she had seemed while relaying it to them. He wondered if her right arm was really the one that had been hurting. Deciding to figure it out later, he went back to the book.

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"Oh, no…" Lily whispered.

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — **

Severus winced.

James and Sirius looked at each other with concern. They both knew that falling was a possibility but to actually hear it…

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. **

"Ouch…"

"You aren't kidding…"

"Poor Neville."

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. **

"A broomstick can be lazy? Go figure."

James laughed at that while Lily rolled her eyes. Severus snorted softly so no one would hear him, but Sophie smirked at him.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. **

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." **

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

"I think I know what's coming now…"

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." **

"Lecture…knew it," James said.

Sophie glared at him, angry about his nonchalant attitude concerning the previous events that had taken place in the book.

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. **

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. **

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

"Let me guess…Malfoy," Sirius sighed.

"Who else?" James replied, looking sour.

"It seems that Draco is even more arrogant than Lucius," Severus said looking only mildly surprised.

"This is surprising?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The next generation is always worse," Sophie chimed in, looking bitter.

**The other Slytherins joined in. **

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. **

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. **

**"Never thought **_**you'd **_**like fat little crybabies, Parvati." **

"Really mature…"

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." **

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. **

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. **

**Malfoy smiled nastily. **

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" **

"This is what I have to deal with?" Severus muttered incredulously, rubbing his temple.

Sophie looked at him sympathetically.

"**Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could **_**fly well. **

"Looks like the Potter and Malfoy families have more in common than I thought," Sophie said, smirking.

James and Sirius looked utterly bewildered.

"How do they have anything in common?" Remus asked, incredulous.

"Well, both families seem to think that Quidditch is more important than schoolwork," Sophie continued, trying hard not to laugh.

Of course, she knew that Lucius had stressed the importance of his son passing in Severus' class, and probably the other classes as well, but she enjoyed making them think otherwise, considering Lucius had only showed that trait after Draco's 2nd year.

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" **

**Harry grabbed his broom. **

Lily groaned loudly.

"_**No!" **_**shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." **

"Please listen to her," Lily begged her book- son.

James opened his mouth but Remus stopped him.

"Remember her threat, Prongs?" James paled and kept his mouth shut.

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**_**. **

James grinned as Lily rolled her eyes at the dramatics.

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. **

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. **

"Breaking the rules to see that look on Malfoy's face? So worth it." Sirius grinned while James laughed.

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" **

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. **

"What is it with boys and their pride?" Sophie wondered aloud.

Remus snorted.

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. **

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. **

"Truer words have never been spoken."

Severus wanted to respond in kind to that, but a look from Sophie stopped him.

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. **

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. **

"Coward!" James shouted, laughing.

"You are one to talk," Severus said before he could stop himself.

Sirius growled at him but the glares from the two females at the pair of them made him stop.

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down** **next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. **

"_Very_ good!" Remus said, looking impressed.

James grinned broadly at the thought of his son making seeker the next year.

"**HARRY POTTER!" **

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. **

"Aww, man."

"Busted.

**He got to his feet, trembling. **

"_**Never **_— **in all my time at Hogwarts —" **

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare **_**you — might have broken your neck —" **

"Aww, she was worried."

Severus snorted.

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —" **

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil —" **

"**But Malfoy —" **

"**That's **_**enough**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." **

"She could at least give them a chance to talk," Lily said, frowning.

"That's McGonagall for you."

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. **

"No you won't, detentions maybe, but not expulsion"

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? **

"I would love to see their reactions," Sirius said, laughing.

Lily and Severus shared a look before they smirked.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. **

"The silent treatment…it's not that bad, then."

"The fact that you know that is sad."

"It's a gift, Lils."

"DON'T call me that!"

James grinned at her.

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. **

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. **

"Hehe, poke…poke…poke."

Sophie threw a piece of fruit at Sirius out of a bowl she had the house elves conjure for her.

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" **

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? **

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed in shock.

James looked bewildered. "Why in the world would she cane him?"

"Calm down you two, let's see what really happens."

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. **

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. **

"I still can't believe that he thought he was going to be caned."

"Is it that hard to believe, Remus?" Lily asked softly.

"Hence the reason why muggles should never raise witches and wizards," Severus said scowling.

Lily looked at him in shock while Sophie winced.

Severus sighed, "I don't mean all muggles, but those who will do anything to prove that magic doesn't exist."

Realization dawned on Lily and she nodded, but still looked uncomfortable with how easily Severus said that.

"**In here." **

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

"HA! We should do that as a prank," Sirius exclaimed, grinning.

James agreed heartily and Remus rolled his eyes at the two. Sophie sighed, wondering how Kristin dealt with the kids at school.

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. **

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."**

There was silence.

"WHAT?" James exclaimed in shock as Lily smiled.

"Awesome!" Sirius yelled excitedly, but Severus was looking incredibly sour. Sophie looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. **

"**Are you serious, Professor?" **

"No, I'm Sirius."

"In order for a joke to get old, it has to be funny in the first place, mate."

Sirius pouted and Sophie laughed.

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" **

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. **

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive,"**

"It was pretty damn impressive too."

**Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." **

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. **

"Slightly disturbing in a way…" Lily muttered.

Severus rolled his eyes at the Quidditch obsessed Gryffindor.

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. **

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. **

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

"Well at least he knows how to size up his team," James said approvingly.

"That's always a good quality."

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened **_**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"**

Severus scowled even more.

"I don't like this," Lily said, frowning. "They are bending the rule for Harry alone, that's going to make Severus hate him more."

James and Sirius looked worried.

"We didn't think about that…"

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. **

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." **

**Then she suddenly smiled. **

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." **

James beamed at the praise.

"**You're **_**joking**_**." **

Lily laughed at James' face.

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. **

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never **_— **you must be the youngest house player in about —" **

" — **a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." **

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

"Don't rub it in," Severus muttered sourly. Lily looked at him, wondering how his future- self took the news. She then looked at Sophie.

Sophie sighed, "In one word Lily: he was furious."

Lily groaned.

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." **

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. **

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." **

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because it's the twins you are talking about?"

"Good point."

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." **

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." **

"Oh joy," Lily groaned while the marauders laughed.

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." **

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. **

"Just what the Gryffindor table needs-further pollution," drawled Severus to the shock of the others.

Sophie burst out laughing.

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" **

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. **

"Go Harry!"

**There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. **

Someone snorted.

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. **

**What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" **

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" **

"At least Ron is good for backup."

"Oh, is that all?"

Severus snorted.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. **

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." **

"And how does he know that?"

"I don't even want to know."

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. **

"**What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?" **

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually,**

Lily looked shocked.

"Don't worry, they are only first years, they won't be able to do much," Sophie assured her.

Remus nodded, "Ron doesn't have much tact, though. He could have worded it differently."

**getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" **

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **

"That's a good point, but the problem would be getting close enough to do it."

"Not to mention that they agreed on wands only."

"**Excuse me." **

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. **

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. **

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. **

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —" **

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"Ron is such a nice guy, isn't he?"

"— **and you **_**mustn't **_**go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry. **

"That's not true, Gryffindor is her house too. When your actions threaten the point system, it affects everyone."

"True."

"**Good-bye," said Ron. **

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." **

"Well, that helps," Lily laughed.

James and Sirius shook their heads, grinning.

Remus snorted in amusement.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it. **

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go." **

"Yep, don't want to be late for your first duel."

"There shouldn't even BE a duel."

Severus rolled his eyes, "He's a Potter, finding a way to break rules is a specialty of theirs, and they don't care about the consequences."

James grinned while Sophie rolled her eyes.

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." **

"**Don't tell me…"**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. **

Sirius burst out laughing, causing everyone to jump.

"I'm sorry," he gasped in between laughs. "but she is lecturing them while wearing a _pink bathrobe?_" he continued to laugh.

Severus stared at him, "…idiot."

Lily rolled her eyes and Remus looked amused.

Sophie chucked a strawberry at Sirius.

"Shuddup."

"Yes ma'am."

"_**You!**_" **said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" **

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." **

"What a tattletale, how old is she, six?"

"Don't ask."

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. **

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. **

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. **

"So she's a goose that hisses?"

"I thought only snakes hissed."

"Apparently not."

"**Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about yourselves, **_**I **_**don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

"**Go away." **

"Yeah, go away," Sirius mimicked.

James snorted.

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —" **

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. **

The marauders burst out laughing. Lily shook her head while Sophie just smirked.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. **

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

"Nice, isn't he?"

"That is a little cold-hearted," Sophie said, frowning slightly.

"They are polar opposites. I predict that this won't be the last argument between them in the books," Severus noted.

"Poor Harry," Remus snorted.

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. **

"**I'm coming with you," she said. **

"**You are **_**not**_**." **

"This should be fun."

"Sirius… shut up, please."

James laughed.

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly. **

"Ron…" Sirius groaned.

"Now you know how we feel," Remus replied jokingly as James grinned at the outraged look on Sirius' face.

"I'm wounded, Moony."

"Sure you are, Paddy."

"You're right, I am wounded!"

"You just now figured that out?

"No, I…never mind," Sirius said scowling, as Lily, James and Remus laughed. Severus rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something." **

**It was a sort of snuffling. **

"**Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

"He says that he hears something and you whisper something?"

"Boys are a mystery I don't ever want to figure out," Lily groaned.

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer. **

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." **

"Big surprise."

"Be nice, Prongs," Remus laughed.

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." **

"**How's your arm?" said Harry.**

"Obviously better, or he would still be in the Hospital Wing," Severus said dryly.

Sophie snorted, trying not to laugh and Lily smiled slightly.

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." **

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —" **

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." **

"Yea, he has a good point, that would scare anyone half to death."

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. **

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." **

"Nice threat, but it would have worked better if you knew the curse."

Sophie laughed.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. **

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. **

"Could really use the map now," Sirius whispered.

Remus agreed, hoping Harry didn't get caught.

**They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. **

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

"First sign that something is up."

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. **

"Wouldn't put it past him," Sophie muttered.

**The minutes crept by. **

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. **

"No, Slytherins aren't cowards…" Severus said thinking quickly. "But…" he looked at Lily who realized in a second what Malfoy probably did.

"It's a trap, isn't it," she groaned.

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy. **

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." **

"Good thing it's Filch, you can outrun him easily."

"Not helping, James," Sophie told him, seeing the look on Lily's face.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. **

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." **

"Remind me to kill Malfoy."

"Get in line."

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, **

**they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. **

"Neville…." Remus sighed.

"Uh-oh…" Sophie muttered.

"Time to run!" Sirius said, trying not to laugh.

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. **

"Bloody hell, that's a long run."

"Fear can do that to you," Sophie replied, but she too looked impressed.

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. **

"**I —**_**told **_— **you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." **

"No shit."

"Language, James," Sophie scolded lightly.

Sirius sniggered at the look on James' face.

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." **

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. **

"Boys," Lily sighed, exasperated.

Sophie silently agreed while the boys looked slightly offended.

"**Let's go." **

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. **

**It was Peeves. **

"Great, just what they need." Severus said, grimacing.

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. **

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

"Since when does he care?"

"Black, shut it," Lily said, biting her nails.

**Peeves cackled. **

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." **

"That was a horrible rhyme," James snorted.

Sirius laughed while Lily and Severus rolled their eyes.

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." **

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." **

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake. **

"Bad move…" Sirius said, paling.

Severus shook his head at Ron's stupidity.

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" **

"Run now, run now," Lily chanted, looking worried.

"Calm down, Lily," Sophie reassured her.

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked. **

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" **

"Dramatic much?" Peter asked while the others laughed.

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. **

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. **

**She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "**_**Alohomora**_**!" **

"Figures she would know a spell you don't learn till the 3rd term."

"Don't complain, James." Lily said softly, hoping they would make it before Filch caught them.

Severus had a bad feeling about the trio hiding in that room. After all, there had to be a reason it was locked.

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. **

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." **

"**Say 'please.'" **

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?" **

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. **

Sirius and James both grinned, knowing where this was going.

"**All right —**_**please**_**." **

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" **

"For once, I'm glad he is being so literal."

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. **

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**_**, Neville!" **

"Why is Neville hanging on Harry?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Lily groaned when Remus said that.

**For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "**_**What**_**?" **

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. **

Lily groaned again, "What could possible happen _now?_"

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. **

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs**.

"You HAD to ask, didn't you, Lily," Severus said, his mind reeling. He knew there was only one way to stop a Cerberus, and he doubt the trio would realize it in the span of the few seconds before the dog attacked.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius exclaimed, while James went white.

"Run now!" Remus said, worried.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. **

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. **

"Lesser of two evils…" Sirius muttered.

"Compared to that thing, Filch could be an angel," Peter said shakily.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. **

"Wow, thank Merlin for adrenaline," Remus said softly, looking impressed at the long run.

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. **

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. **

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. **

"That was quite a shock…"

"I still can't believe they left that thing in a school with children!" Lily said incredulously.

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." **

Sirius burst out laughing while Lily groaned.

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" **

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." **

"**No, **_**not **_**the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." **

"Great, just what we need, another mystery for a Potter Jr. to try and fail to solve."

"Sev…" Lily said with a sigh, as Sophie rolled her eyes. She glared at James who shut his mouth, a few seconds away from retorting.

**She stood up, glaring at them. **

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled.**

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open. **

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."**

"You could have just stayed in the common room." Lily said with a scowl.

"Party pooper" Sirius teased.

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"Yes, and I wonder from whom he got that trait," Lily glared at James, who was looking wounded.

"Ok, ok, come on," Remus cut in before an argument could start. "Whose turn is it now?"

Sophie took the book from him. "It's mine."

There were a few minutes of adjusting as they got comfortable again, and Sophie turned to the next chapter.

**Ravon : REVIEW! ^_^**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
